


Sometimes in the Night

by Dramaqueen90



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, CEO Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemy Luhan, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Human/Wolf, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there will be an happy end, Knotting, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Praise Kink, Rebell Leader Jiyong, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut, Soulmates, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wolf Pack, because I really dislike bad ends, dom xiumin, human!Chen, manychapters, wolf xiumin, wolf!xiumin, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 60,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Sometimes in the Night Jongdae had this terrible nightmare. One black Wolf who stares at him with scary yellow eyes. And then there is in the next day in the morning this nice boy named Kim Minseok who has new arrived in the apartment next to Jongdae. Jongdaes nightmares gonna be more terrible than ever."One thing You should know: The lion and the tiger may be more powerful, but the wolf does not perform in the circus.""And you have to know, that I don't wanna go in a circus."---I have posted this already on asianfanfics.comNow I do it here for you. I hope you have fun. Prepare your heart for a emotional Rollercoaster ;-)





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So you decided to read it? That's nice - thank you :)  
Here we go with Chapter 1 - Enjoy!

"I don't wanna go to sleep, Mom", whines Jongdae. "I absolutley don't wanna go. If I go to bed, then there is this terrible nightmare"

"I don't think, that you will dream this tonight. You're not stressed but happy now, right?", Jongdaes Mother smiled.

"Yes, Mom but..."

"Believe me, Jongdae it will be a beautiful dream, okay? You have to trust me!"

Jongdae didn't think, that his mother is right. But he has no desire for a discussion with her. So he smiled now too. "Thanks, mom. I love you"

"I do too, Jongdae. Sleep well", she gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, good night Mom", he gives her another smile and then he goes to bed.

_Its a dark Night and Jongdae can't even see his Hand before his own eyes. Only a light rustle is there. This is not really a miracle, because he's in the forest. He can smell the wet leaves on the ground. Slowly he walk forwards. Then another noise. Now it is not a light rustle but a Howl. A howl from a wolf. And it is near to the direction of Jongdae. He got goosebumps and he can feel that his heart beats as if he's running a marathon. Fear attacks him as he heard another howl. The wolf must be very neary. Jongdae should have run. Run back at home and close the door. But his legs can't move. Not even one meter. His fear grows with every second. The wolf must be very near. Now he can hear his breath. Or it's just his imagine? No. He is sure. The wolf must be... _

_There he is. Jongdae gulps. The Wolf stand right in front of him. A big, no you can say very huge, black wolf is staring at him. With scary yellow eyes. Jongdae thinks he had never ever in his whole life such a wolf seen. It's fascinating but Jongdae still feels fear. Even if the wolf isn't move. But alone the sight is enough for Jongdae, who still is thinking he got a heartattack. He not the wolf, you understand? Jongdae takes his courage and take one step. Then another. He now can hear the growl of the black wolf. _

_"I can do it. I can do it", Jongdae mutters to himself as if it were a mantra. "Every person is in fear of such a huge black wolf. But wolfs doesn't attacks people, right?", Jongdae takes a few steps more, then ..._

_The wolf growls, jumps and pinnend Jongdae down on the ground. The heartbeat of Jongdae is faster then never before. He can feel the heavy breath of the black wolf on his chin. The yellow eyes appear almost human, Jongdae thinks. Now the wolf is sniffing to Jongdae. And then ... All around Jongdae become black._

Jongdae awakes from his sleep because of his own scream. A very unmanly scream, but Jongdae dosen't care about that. You would as well so much scream if there was a huge wolf, who seems to be gonna eating you, right? Every Person, and thats not a shame. Even if it is just nightmare. A nightmare, which had Jongdae since more than ten Years. But years ago it wasn't so terrible like nowadays. You can say, the nightmare become more terrible than ever. And yes, Jongdae knows it's just a nightmare but this dreams seems so realistic. So he know that it is a dream, when he is awake. Awake from his scream.

Jongdae gives the alarm clock a look. It's just still three o'clock in the morning. But if he sleep then there will be his nightmare again. And if he don't sleep his mother became angry at him, because tomorow is school. And Jongdae is not the best student in school. Even if he is still learning and his homework doing correctly. But some teacher are still mad at him. Jongdae don't understand why. Maybe, because he don't get enaugh sleep, Jongdae thinks. You see? It's just a vicious circle.

"Jongdae did you sleep well?", his mother is asking him while his breakfast.

"I don't know", Jongdae mutters. No he didn't sleep well and yes his mother know about his nightmare. But he dont't want to burden her, if he tells her that he had this nightmare in the last weeks every night. And the dream become every night more terrible. Maybe she knows it because of his screams but there is a chance that she had'nt hear him as well. And because of this minimal chance he pretend like to do that there was nothing.

"Nice to hear", his mother smiled. "Had you heard Jongdae? There is a new family here"

"What do you mean?", he ask courios.

"We've new neighbors. The Kim Family. I think the son must be in a age like you. Isn't this nice?"

"Maybe. I think I see their son in school then", Jongdae said. "And now I must go. Thank you for breakfast mom. See you later"

The first topic in class is sport. Well, you can say Jongdae is not the biggest fan of sports. Because you must be very fit. And he isn't. But he dont't want risk to blame his teacher. That's not funny. Mr. Park can be very strict. Beside that Mr. Park is too his teacher in math class and Jongdae isn't that good so...

"Class! Listen to me!"

Oh, just if you speak of the devil. There he is.

"Class! Listen!", call Mr. Park to his class out again. "We've a new student this trimester. Please introduce yourself, Kim"

"Hi. I'm your new classmate, twentytwo years and my Name is Kim Minseok. Nice to meet you. I hope we get well along together."


	2. School Rules

Sometimes Jongdae isn't sure if it's only fate in his life or just a bad joke - maybe both. The fact is: He's in the same soccer team as Kim Minseok in sports class. Not only that. Mr. Park ordered Jongdae to show Kim Minseok the school. Jongdae inspects Minseok couriosly. The boy has a nearly round face and his smile seems very friendly, but a little shy too. The latter isn't a surprise - because Minseok is a newbie here in class. And the newbies are allways the first days or weeks a little shy. But that passes with time. So far it has been like that. And maybe it is good to know Minseok - because they are neighbors. And Jongdae he is sure that Minseok is not that boring.

"Do you like soccer?", Minseok interupts Jongdaes thoughts.

"Yeah...", Jongdae noddet. "But I guess I'm not that good like the others in our class"

"Okay. If you say it", Minseok smiles.

"And you?", Jongdae ask. "Do you like soccer?"

"I do. But it's a few time ago since I played", Minseok said thinkingly.

"Not that bad. Since today you will play soccer every monday and friday", Jongdae is grimacing. "You have to know: Mr. Park loves soccer a lot. And when our class isn't play soccer then we're doing atlethics - or none of this, because Mr. Park is sick. So I hope you're in a good condition"

"Yes, I think I am", Minseok laughs. "Thanks for this detailed Information"

Ninety Minutes and one soccer game later, Jongdae can say that Kim Minseok is in a really good condtion. While Jongdae is nearly out of breath, Minseok seems to be still very relaxed. Jongdae can't understand it. Maybe Minseok goes to doing gym in his free time? There can't be any other explanation. Especially for this amazing chocolate abs. No, Jongdae isn't a stalker or anything like that. But if there a boy right in front of you in the locker room with such abs, you can't not help to stare at it. But they both guys, so who cares about it? It's not so strange, Jongdae thinks. Besides Minseok is very good in sports class he would probably soon finds friends. And to be friendly with sport freaks in class is not that bad. On the contrary it helps to be famous in school. So it would be good if Minseok get this chance. And no, Jongdae himself isn't famous in school.

"So you gonna go to show the school?", ask Minseok couriosly Jongdae as if their ready to go to school break.

"Our school is like every school. But yes, I think", Jongdae tries a smile. "Besides that, if I don't do it and Mr. Park comes to know it - I would be in trouble"

"Then I'm in luck today", Minseok grinned.

"Seems so", Jongdae is nodding. _But I'm not that sure if I were.. _

Further ten Minutes later, Jongdae hadn't show Minseok the whole school but the most important rooms. Secretariat and class rooms for Minseoks schedule for today - and now the cafeteria. The class rooms isn't so complicated to Jongdae because Minseok had the most same classes today like Jongdae. Except History and English.

"One another thing - so you can survival school", begins Jongdae while sitting with Minseok at a table in the cafeteria, to drink coffee. "You must know that there is a hierarchy", he explains. "Do you understand?"

"I'm not that sure?", Minseok mutters. "But I know what a hierarchy is..."

"Good", Jongdae take a sipp of his coffee. "Do you see these guys at the next table? Don't talk to them. Never ever in your whole school life here!"

"What? Why shouldn't I? Are they gangster?", Minseoks jokes.

Jongdae dosen't answer.

"They are? You're kidding me!", Minseoks call out very surprised.

"Sh.. Don't be so loud. You might get their attention. And believe me. You DON'T want this", Jongdae continues. "Especially the guy with the blonde hair. His Name is Kris."

"So he's the troublemaker of this school?"

"Yep. There are other but he's the most scary one."

"Okay, I think I got it. Never ever talk with Kris", repeates Minseok. "I will remember that"

"Next table left of them. These're the sportlers, the most famous students. You are allowed to talk to them. But I'm not that sure if they talk back to you. Maybe they do today, because you were really good in sports class. You here had to remember to Kai. The brown haired guy"

"Ah. I think sportlers in every school very popular", Minseok is thinking loudly.

"The next table right beside the sportlers. The computer freaks. If you ever had such problems, you can give them a request. But maybe the bill is...", Jongdae is searching for the right word. "Strange. But your problem will definetly solved, this I can promise you"

"Great! That's very nice", Minseoks Eyes are sparkling exited. "So I'm allowed to talk to them too, right?"

"You must if you gives them requests. But it will be better not to talk so often to them. Otherwise you would become the creepy guy", Jongdae explains. "But if you gives them only requests all will be fine. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are the leaders here. You see? The guy with that angry look in his eyes and the guy with the glasses", Jongdae clears his throut. "Next one. The table in the corner. That's are the easiest. There are the neutral people. Like our class president Kim Junmyeon for exemple. But if you gonna go to often to them you are maybe settled to be the nerd. And thats bad too."

"Okay, I gonna go to repeat. Never go to talk to Kris - because he's a gangster. To the sportlers, Kai, I can talk but they might not get to talk back to me. Then there computer freaks, leads by Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they can solve every computer problem. And to the neutral people like our class president I can talk but not so often, because I become then a nerd"

Jongdae noddet proudly. "I think you can survive your time in school here"


	3. White Wolf

_There he is again. Here in the forest. More deeper than Jongdae ever had been. Maybe it was not his best idea, because it is Night. And you know in the forest at night it's not only scary but dangerous. But Jongdae had to go. He can't not exactly say why - but it's a fact. He need to be here deep in the forest at Midnight. Jongdae takes a look around. There is nothing but trees. And he don't know what he's looking for. What can be here apart of trees, mud and.. A Howl. Now it cames to Jongdaes mind. He's here to see that huge black wolf. But why? Jongdae's everytime so in fear if he sees the wolf. And yet... There is somewhat what Jongdae can't explain. Mabe it's just curiosity. But... There is a another howl. Now it's very nearly. Jongdae smiles. Why? He can't tell. _

_Jongdae takes a few steps more he can see the bushes are move around and black wolf is looking straight at him. The look in the yellow eyes of the black wolf is scary like every other time. But maybe a bit different. Only a little bit. Or it is just the imagine of Jongdae. Probly it is. But anyhow Jongdae wishes it wasn't. He can see like black wolf did carefully go to him. And the fear in Jongdae is back there again. His heart is beating faster - he's out of breath like he was in the last soccer game. Now the wolf stands right in front of Jongdae and begins to sniff. _

_"Hi there, Wolf", said Jongdae taking up his courage. "Nice to meet you again."_

_No answer. _

_Okay this it's not a very big surprise because this a wolf. And wolfs don't talk. But who cares? Some People are talking with pets too, so what? Yes, the wolf is still very huge and scary - but the fear is not so terrible as always. _

_"You're very nice", Jongdae get down on his knees. "You wouldn't harm me, black wolf, am I right?" Jongdae stick out his hand. "Just take a sniff, okay?", Jongdae smiles. This is not so scary like the other days they've meet. "I think You're a gentleman. Scary but a very good one."_

_Then, all of a sudden, there is a rustle. Jongdae winces. "What?", he asks. And now he feels again fear. But there is nothing bad what can happen to him. He's here with a scary wolfe. And nobody want to fight with a wolf. Jongdae hears the black wolf growling. A very deep growl what gives Jongdae goosebumps. And he got a lot more goosebumps as he see that the wolf laid angry his ears back. Jongdae gulps. This seems to be very bad and dangerous. "Black Wolf...Please...", Jongdae mutters. He had more to tell but, then..._

_Jongdae heard a howl. He looks to the black wolf and he see: That's not the howl of him. The black wolf isn't howling. He's only growling so it can't be him. And that's bad. Really bad. It means there is another wolf and Jongdae don't think that it would be a friend. "Wolf?", he ask._

_Wolf might be the keyword. There out of the bushes are a huge withe wolf. No. Not only huge. You can say he is giant. He had a lot more heigh than the black wolf. And he don't seem friendly. Not even an inch. The white wolf had is as well putting his ears back angry, growling and he shows his white and really big teeth. _

_"I gonna to die", Jongdae mumbles still in fear like never before. "I'm twenty and I still gonna to die"_

_Then the wolfs are jumping. And the only thing what Jongdae can see is blood. Blood dripping down on the ground._

"NO!", Jongdae screams out, awake from his nightmare. But this time his nightmare were different to the others. Not same like the whole days before. But still very scary. And there was another wolf. A giant withe wolf. A wolf who had Jongdae never before seen in his dreams.

"Things seem to go very crazy...", Jongdae said to himself and gives the alarm clock a look, like he ever did when he's awake. Six o'clock in the morning. And it's sunday. Great. Absolutley great. The nightmare can be his alarm ring for school and every day, Jongdae thinks sarcastically. No. It's really any other than funny. Jongdae gets up to get his handy. Maybe he can text to Minseok? He knows, that the older one is a earlier riser, so Minseok probaly text him back. And in the few weeks he know Minseok, they became to be very good friends and class time is not so boring like the times ago.

"I think I should give a try", mutters Jongdae and write a message to Minseok.

_>>Hi there? Are you up?<<_

A few seconds are gone until the answer is coming.

>>Yep, since half a hour.<<

"Half a hour? Amazing", Jongdae smiles at the answer on his phone . "For me it's nearly impossible"

>> What do you want Jongdae-ah? Just talk?<<

Oh right, he didn't tell Minseok anything.

>>_I am up because of a really terrible nightmare. And now I don't know what to do...<<_

_>>_Oh, that's too bad.<<

>>But should I pick you up? So that we can get breakfast together<<

Breakfast together with a friend sounds great.

>>_I'll be ready in ten minutes. I wait for you in the floor. Because my mother is sleeping_<< Jongdae is typing.

The answer from Minseok is there immadiatly.

>>Nice<<

>>See you in a few minutes<<


	4. Breakfast with a friend

"So you had a nightmare because of a wolf?", ask Minseok, as Jongdae had tell him everything.

"Is this such a big surprise to you?" Jongdae want to know."I mean wolfs are very scary and dangerous."

"But this black wolf didn't do anything to you, right? He didn't harm you. He just sniffs"

"Yeah... I think you're right? But why are you defending this wolf?"

"I'm not going to defend him. It's just...", Minseok seems feel very uncomfortable. He clear his throat. "The Place where I lived before - there were wolfs so..."

"You lived with wolfs?", Jongdae staeres at his best friend. "You are kidding me Minseok!"

"Yes. I mean - no!", Minseok said. Then he sighs. "Listen. I not exactly lived with them. I only..." he clear his throat again. "It's maybe a little weird to you.."

"Definetly", Jongdae mutters. "I mean it's weird to everyone, that you lived with wolfs and I don't know how..."

"I was not living with them!", Minseok calls out. "But sometimes the wolfs were better company to me than any people. I don't know how I can put this correctly. You're right. It is weird. I am weird"

"What? No! You're not weird. Okay, maybe a little bit. But so I am. So let's together be weird, ok?", Jongdae smiles. "And for now let's change the topic of our talk"

"Thank you", Minseok reply the smile relieved.

Yes, it's true Jongdae is courios about that Minseok said he had lived with wolfs. Or maybe he didn't? Jongdae is it not understanding it completly. But he don't think, that it is good idea for now, to ask his Friend. Minseoks live seems to be very complicated to Jongdae. And Jongdae don't like complications. Until now he thougt, that his live was a mess but live of Minseok seems to be a whole different level. And yes, Jongdae had more than one hundred question but now it is not the time to ask questions. It's not his favorite subjcet but maybe it's better to talk about school? There some crazy Students as well, so...

"Did you do homework for school?", Minseoks ask Jongdae out of nowhere.

"Yep. Except from math class", Jongdae answers.

"What? Math is the easiest", Minseok is staring at him with big eyes.

"Hyung, you're right. You're really wierd", Jongdae said.

"What? Why?"

"Math is the worst class ever. I think theres not even someone who likes this subject", Jongdae explain. "Well, except from you", he addet.

Minseok laughs. "If it's only that, then I'm okay."

Ten Minutes later, Jongdae know that Minseok is, in the last school he visited, every time ranked in the top five in the math class. Jongdae is amazed about this. He himself feels more then joy if he takes from time to time rank ten in math class. So rank five is absolutley incredible to Jongdae. Jongdaes best rank is in Music class and english. In Music he is in the top three - but that's not so difficult. Espacially if you knew like the rest is singing and doing instruments. Jongdae hadn't heard Minseok singing but he thinks, the older one could have a amazing singing voice. Because the voice of Minseoks voice is very smooth and nice only if he talks. But unfortunately they didn't have music class toghether. So Jongdae is really courios. Maybe he can bring Minseok someday to sing? Jongdae hopes so.

"Did you have any Plans for today?", Minseok ask Jongdae all of sudden.

"Except from eating breakfast now with you and doing homework - No", Jongdae answers.

"If you want, I can help you with math", Xiumin suggest.

"Daebak! That you would do for me?", Jongdae is more than excited.

"Of course! You're my best friend. Okay maybe my only too. But still my best friend"

"Oh, thank you. I love you too Minnie", Jongdae laughs.

Minseok dosen't. But then he smiles. "Okay, then it is okay if we go to your home? Mine is..."

"Yep. You can calm down, Hyung. I don't want to see your chaotic room"

"My room isn't..", Minseok begins.

"I just tease you. But if you deny it so much, I think there is a little bit true in it?"

"No. It's not. I just...", Minseok take breath. "Argh. What ever. Believe what you want"

"I do Hyung. I do", Jongdae laughs amused.

A few further hours later, Jongdae got for the first time in his whole life the feeling that he's understanding math. At once all the formulas makes sense to him. Okay not every formulas but some. And that's more than anytime before. Maybe Minseok can now be the new teacher in math class and Mr. Park only in sports? Jongdae would find this very good. But he didn't think that this woul be possible. Too bad. Because of Minseok, who is a very good teacher. He is calm like every other time and not annoyed if Jongdae asks some dumb questions. Minseok just smiles to him and explain it ever and ever patiently again. And Jongdae enjoy it a lot. He had never meet before such a friendly, calm person like Minseok. Because of him Jongdae had again fun in school. More fun than ever.

"Hyung? I'm tired", Jongdae said to his friend.

"Then go to sleep. Math homework is finishd too. And you did great."

"Thanks. But Hyung?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna go to sleep. And it's just noon", Jongdae said but is still yawning.

"Don't be afraid of anything. I'll be right here next to you and I watch over you. So take a nap. I go to wake you up in fiveteen minutes", Minseok promised to Jongdae.

"If you say so", Jongdae yawns again. "Your the best Minnie."


	5. Butterflies

_The first thing what is different to any other time is - it isn't night. The sun is shining very brightly and Jongdae can feel the warm light on his face. It's a really good feeling. But if Jongdae takes a look around he can see, that he's still in the forest. Some things never change. But because the sun is shining Jongdae hadn't nothing to feel afraid of. On the contrary - he's enjoying his time here so much. You can say, he's full of excitement. Especially since he had found the butterflies. Jongdae really loves butterflies. Butterflies are cute and beautiful with all their different exotic colours. The whole place is like a place in a fairy tale. One of the "and they happily lived ever after" fairy tales. _

_Jongdae smiles, sit down on the ground and is closing his eyes. He wished he could be forever in this quiet and beautiful place. This place, who is so peacefully like no other that Jongdae ever visits before. To be forever here would be very nice, Jongdae thinks. Even if he can't remember how he came here. But if he know one thing, then that he wants to be here a little longer. At home is his life very chaotic but here it isn't. Here's only peacefulness. Jongdae would be so happy if he can come back to this place. That's would be really amazing. Maybe he can? Jongdae don't know. _

_Then all of sudden, Jongdae hears a short and quiet "Wuff" and so he open his eyes. There not so far from him is the black wolf and looks straight to Jongdae.Maybe it's just his imagine but for a moment it looks a if the Wolf is smiling. And no, not a creepy smile but friendly. As if he were saying "Hi, nice to meet you again". And maybe it's just because of this wonderful place and the daytime - but Jongdae isn't still in fear. Even as the wolf carefully go to him. _

_"Nice to see you too", Jongdae said. "I didn't except that I would meet you here. That's a surprise. But I think, I like it"_

_Jongdae sticks out his hand. And the wolf sniffs. It tickles a little bit, when the snout of the wolf touches Jongdaes hands. But it's okay._

_"Ah, I think you're in a very good mood today - like I am too." _

_In the next Moment the wolf did something unexpectet. He rolls down on his back and shows his belly to Jongdae. _

_Jongdae laughs. "You want me to pet you?"_

_As everytime there's no answer. But also if the wolf dosen't answer there is something others. It's just his imagine or is someone calling Jongdaes Name? And who could it be? And why all of things now when he had so much fun? That's so unfair. Maybe he can act like he didn't hear anything? _

_"JONGDAE!"_

_Probaly not._

_"JONGDAE! Wake up! NOW!"_

_Wake up? Why? He isn't sleeping at all. So what...?_

_"KIM JONGDAE! I SWEAR to you: If you DIDN'T wake up now I NEVER EVER AGAIN..."_

_What the Person never ever again want to do, Jongdae can't hear. Because all around him turned black._

"Where I am?", Jongdae ask more than confused. "And why?"

"Gosh...", Jongdae hears a again a voice. But now the Voice is nearly a whisper. "I think, that's was the last second."

"What? Oh, Minseok? Did you run a marathon? You look so out of breath like I never see you before!", Jongdae said, still a little confused.

"I've tried to wake you up! And hell, to wake you up is so impossible. You're such a deep sleeper. I think, there can be the apocalypse and you still would be in your dreamland!"

"I think I am. You have to know: I love sleep very much!", Jongdae confessed to Minseok. "But why are you so out of breath?", Jongdae is really courios.

"Never mind. I'm fine", Minseoks sighs. "Did you dream well?"

"Yes", Jongdae noddet in excitement while remember to his dream. "After ten years - a very beautiful dream. With sun, cute butterflies and..."

"Sounds like really wonderful dream"

"Yep. Definetly. I wish you could see this as well... That would be so nice", Jongdae smiles. "Do you think I will never ever have the nightmare again?"

"I don't know Jongdae. I really don't know", now it's Minseok who looks very tired. "Wait... You had this nightmare since ten years? Are you gonna kidding me?"

"Nope. It's the truth. But the times ago not every night. That I dreamd the nightmare every night is since three weeks. Maybe four, I think?"

Minseok is muttering something, what Jongdae isn't understanding. But Jongdae prefers not to ask his friend. "Do you think, I can take tomorow take a nap again?", Jongdae ask want to know instead.

"Nap? What nap? You were sleeping for a whole hour!"

"Are you serious? A hour? But you want to wake me up after fiveteen minutes?", Jongdae ask in surprise.

"I have tried Jongdae. I have tried. But like I said...", now it is Minseok who yawns. "Oh, sorry. Now it's me who is tired."

"No Problem. Homework is done, thanks to you again Minnie, so if you want you can sleep as well", Jongdae suggests.

"I think I do", Minseok agrees.

"Okay. I see you tomorow for School then."


	6. First Questions

"Kim Jongdae we need to talk. Now"

Already as Jongdae heard the voice of his class president Kim Junmyeon, he knows it's not good news. But it's not really a surprise. Espacially, because the last day were not so funny for him. On the contrary. Jongdae got bored so much. And that's all because Minseok is not here in school. Since whole three days. And Jongdae don't know the reason. Even if he was texting to Minseok, his friend dosen't answer. Not a single Word. And that's worried Jongdae so much. Usually Minseok texts back within one or two minuets. But now there is nothing. Yesterday Jongdae is even go to Minseoks apartment. Jongdae had ranged the bell, like a crazy one. But then too - there was still no answer. It makes Jongdae sad, disappointed and maybe a little angry too. But espacially dissapointed. Dissapointed because he didn't know anything about the reason for Minseoks stay away from school.

"Kim Jongdae", Jongdae heard the Voice of Junmyeon again. "I'll talk to you", he seems to be a little bit annoyed. "So listen to me!"

"So what do you want?", Jongdae ask unfriendly. But didn't care about it. "I'm really not in a mood for a talk, you know?"

"That's not a big surprise to me. But we still need to talk."

"Well, then go on", Jongdae said. "And take it short"

"Okay. I try. Do you know where Kim Minseok is?", Junmyeon want to know.

"No", Jongdae shakes his head. "But why are you asking for him?" He's really courios.

"Minseok didn't give a excuse for his stay away. And you two are best Friends so..."

"Wait! He give no excuses for his stay away to school too? Why?"

"That's what I want to know from you!"

"Too bad. I don't know it either", that's all what Jongdae said to Junmyeon. Then he takes his bag and go at home.

When Jongdae is at home in his room, he take a look to his phone to check his messages again. There is still nothing. Okay, maybe it's not nothing. But no single message from Minseok. And all the masseges from Jongdae to his friend are still until now unread. Jongdae becomes more and more worried. Should he go to the Police Department? As far as Jongdae knows, People who don't report after three days are considered to be missed. But if he goes to police and then it's nothing Minseok feels unconfortable and Jongdae in trouble. And he don't want this. Jongdae takes another look to his handy. Nothing has changed. The silence is so unbearable for him. Besides that Jongdae feels like he's useless. And he don't want to be useless. So he decided to write another message.

>>Minnie! I'm so in worry to you!<<

>>Please!<<

>>Call me!<<

>>Our class president Kim Junmyeon, ask me about you today too<<

>>I did nothing wrong, right?<<

>>But if I, I'm so much sorry to you!<<

>>Come back!<<

>>You're my best friend Minne!<<

Eight Messages. Okay, maybe it get's a little bit out of control. But Jongdae feels a bit better. And that's just in the moment the most important. Jongdae sighs. Should he try to get sleep? But he isn't tired at all. What can he do too? Homework for school. Jongdae is grimacing. Nah... So much bored is he not at all. He can play a video game. That could be fun and diversion as well.

"I think, Video Game is a good idea", he mutters to himself.

Then a ring interrupts his thaugts. Jongdae blinks in surprise. It's his Handy. A call is going in - from Minseok.

"Hi Minnie! Where are you? Are you f..."

"Don't ever call or message to this number!", a creepy Voice said.

"What? Minseok? No. Who are..?", Jongdae asks irritaded

"Never ever call or message again to this number!", the Voice interrupts Jongdae. Then the call ended.

"I will messages and call until I know how Minseok is", Jongdae growls, but decided now to play his game. After such a strange call he really needed diversion.

Three hours and thirty level in his Video game later, Jongdae thinks it's a good idea to order pizza. The fridge can be full - but Jongdae is not such a good cook. His last try to cook alone ended up in a disaster. The neighbors had called the fire department, because of all the smoke in the kitchen and their thought it would burn. The only thing what was burnd was his chicken. And Jongdaes heart after his mother gaves him three weeks house arrest. So to order pizza is definetly the better option. And the pizza service is quiet good and very fast. After that, Jongdae loves pizza. So his decision is quickly made.

Further one level and fifteen Minutes later, Jongdae heard that the door bell is ringing. Fifteen minutes is very fast, a lot faster then the times ago. But it's not such a bad thing, because Jongdae is really hungry. He only wonders where his purge is. No money, no pizza. And that would be too bad, Jongdae thinks. In the worst case he must maybe cooking - and that's really not good. He never want again to be in such a trouble.

Again, the door bell is ringing.

"Gosh...", Jongdae curses. "I'm on my way so..."

And again.

"What the heck?", Jongdae calls out. Then he go and swings the door open. "I was searching my...", he stares at the person, who is standing right in front of him. It's not the pizza service. It's...

"Minseok?!"


	7. To feel sorry

"Minseok?!"

Jongdae can't believe it but it's indeed Kim Minseok, who is standing right in front of him. And his looks is quiet bad. On Minseoks cheeks are bloody scrapes, his eyes wide open and clothes are cracked. Not to mention his facial color. This is pale like a corpse. Beside that Jongdae sees, that Minseoks legs and hands are uncontrollable trembling. Jongdae isn't a doctor. But that his best friend isn't in a good condition is more than clear to him. It's such a surprise that Minseok keeps himself on his legs. Just in this Moment, while Jongdae thinks about it, Minseok would have fallen on the ground, if Jongdae hadn't catch him in the last second.

"Shit", Jongdae mutters. "Minnie, what are you doing?"

"Jongdae?", Minseok ask.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to you", Minseok said quietly. Then he faints.

Jongdae don't know about what Minseok is talking. But if he know anything, then that now is not the time for questions. On the contrary. Now he must help Minseok. What means, Jongdae must bring him in his room.

"Seriously, Hyung. What did happen to you?", Jongdae asks his friend, who now laid on his bed, worried. "Where had you been? And why are you sorry to me?"

Minseok isn't answering, because he's sleeping. Jongdae thinks, it's the best for now. Maybe Minseok gets then a little better. His looks still pale, but not so much like a few minutes before. But still a lot too much. In the Moment, when Minseok is fallen Jongdae want call the hospital but then he had think about again. And Jongdae decided to wait until awakes from his sleep. Maybe he's better than now. And maybe he tell Jongdae what happend to him. Why he is sorry. There is not one reason, that comes to Jongdaes mind. And that's really frustrating. A lot more frustrating than any others, what did happen to Jongdae. He don't want Minseok to feel sorry about him. Neither that Minseok is unconfortable.

"At sunday you watched over me, now I watched over you", Jongdae is whispering. "You'll see Minnie, everything gonna be okay again", he addet and climb beside Minseok in his bed. "Sleep well", he smiled, still worried.

_"I tell you not to talk to him in anyway!"_

_Jongdae takes look around him but he can't see nobody. There is nothing. Nothing but darkness and this creepy voice._

_"If you had let me finish, you would know that I don't intend to listen to you", Jongdae said in the darkness. "And I would guard him from you!"_

_"Who do you think you are? You can't guard him. You can't guard yourself from him."_

_"What do you mean? And who you're?", Jongdae calls out._

_"That's none of your business!", the answer is very harshly. _

_"It it's my business! He's my best friend! And you're not a friend! Don't dare you to do anything to him!", now Jongdae is screaming. "I would never forgive you!"_

_"To late..."_

"Dae! Jongdae! Please wake up!", Jongdae hears a very familiar voice. "Please!"

Confused but awake Jongdae looks at the person next beside him. Then his eyes are wide open. "Minnie! You're up!", he embraces his friend. "I'm so happy! I think you gonna to die!", Jongdae whines.

"You're overreacting", Minseok's replying the embrace. "But thank you..."

"I am not overreacting, Hyung. You dissapeared for three whole days!", Jongdae calls out. 

"Yeah...", Minseoks mutters. "Sorry about that. I had...", he clears unconfortable his voice "some important business to do."

"What business? What's that business that brings you in such a worse condition?", Jongdae wants to know. "Are you entangled with the mafia? Did they do this to you?"

"Mafia?", Minseok gives Jongdae irritiated look. "No."

"But what?", Jongdae asks.

Minseok sighs. "It's not so easy, like you think", he said. "I had done something, that some people didn't like. And then they let me pay for it...", he addet quietly.

"Are you sure, that this is not mafia? I think, it is"

"No. It isn't", Minseok tries to smile. "It's more like...family."

"Family never do such a thing!", Jongdae points to the scrapes on Minseoks face. The blood of the scrapes is dried but it still look awful.

Minseok touches his cheeks. "Ah.. that. There was a dog with them. He was a little bit too overjoyed so..."

"You're really a bad liar, Hyung!", Jongdae accuses.

"Sorry", Minseok said. "I don't want to worry you. I don't want any of this..."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? I want to understand!"

"I'm sorry. But I can't..."

"No!", Jongdae is nearly screaming. "Don't say that you're sorry. I don't want hear this Hyung! So please...", he tried to be calm again. "Please tell me, that this, what ever it is, never happen again to you."

"But I can't Dae. I can't..." all of a sudden there are tears in Minseoks eyes and he's sobbing.

And Jongdae, embraces him again - and is more than ever before worried about his best friend. What can be happen, that is so terrible, that Minseok can't talk to him? What can be so difficult? Jongdae don't understand anything. The only thing he knew is that now is not the time for questions. Maybe later. But not now. Someday Minseok will talk about it to Jongdae, right? Not now, maybe not tomorow but someday surely.


	8. Kris

"Kim, we need to talk"

Minseok is not so much in surprise when Kris is in the next day, while school break, talking to him. On the contrary. He's more in surprise that Kris had wait until now. But maybe miracles happen sometimes. And a miracle is somewhat what Minseok needs too. Especially since he talks yesterday with Jongdae. He didn't explained Jongdae what exactly happen to him and Jongdae didn't ask again. But Minseok knew that his friend is really courios and in worry. And Minseok himself is in worry as well. 

"Kim, we need to talk", Kris said again. "Alone and now."

"Can't you see it? He don't want talk to you!", Jongdae explained.

"I don't care if he won't or want talk to me", Kris growls. "He must!"

Before the situation get out of control, Minseok smiled at his friend. "I'm sure that it not take too long, Jongdae"

"I hope so", Jongdae said grimly. "But take care of you, okay? And when you need me, I'm right here."

"I know you are, Dae. And I would be back in ten minutes, so that we together can go to class. So don't worry", Minseok promised. "Did you hear it Kris? Ten minutes!", he added.

"Yeah. I did", Kris nodded. "And now come with me!"

Minseok should had have known about it. He should have known, that Kris is not talking about alone to him. His alone only meant "without Jongdae". All.alone talking to Minseok would be too risky to Kris. Even though he was said to be a gangster. Kris was intelligent enough to know, that this didn't mean anything to Minseok. So why he was so in surprise to see D.O and Suho with Kris?

"I thought we're going to talk alone?", Minseok said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk, Xiumin. Or are you thinking that I'm crazy?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not Xiumin, I'm Minseok!"

"No. You're definitely not. Especially in the last three days", this is Suho. 

"So what do you want? Talk about the last days?", Minseok asks. "I don't think, that this is your business. If there not any other, then I'm going back to Jongdae."

"No. You DON'T", D.O glares at him. "And you have Jongdae to leave alone."

"Ah, I understand. That's the point here. You don't like, that I become friends with Jongdae", Minseok snortet angry.

"Did you say _friends, _Xiumin? You two are not friends! If you were his friend, his best friend like you call yourself, you never..."

"Kris!", this is Suho again. "I think it's enaugh."

"No", Minseok growls angry. "Please go on. I want to hear, what you want to say. And why you need two guards around you..."

A Moment Kris look confused. "Fine. If you insist"

"Kris, no. We're maybe here to guard you. But not to die with you right away", Suho pushs Kris. "We need to go. Now. We had talked to him so..."

"No. I don't go. Not yet", Kris takes a step to Minseok. "He have to know about this. He asks, Suho. So I think we can give him answers."

"Ah, fuck. I knew that this would be happen", D.O mutters in annoyment.

Kris laughs. "Are you so in fear to him?"

"You better be too", Suho said. "You're the one, who didn't see him in his true form"

"What do you say?", Kris want to know. "This man here is not a wolf. He's only a little pup", Kris addet laughing.

"How did you calling me?", Minseoks voice is nearly a whisper, but full of fury.

"You are a sweet, little pup", replys Kris.

All of a sudden, everything happens very fast. Suho and D.O sprinting forwards, to guard Kris but Minseok is faster. He grabs Kris at his shirt and pull him close. While this Minseoks eyes are yellow, not brown how else, and sparkling in fury.

"Listen, beta!", Minseok growls in rage. "I don't need you and your little appendage to be my teacher. But you need to listen to your guards. And if we were outside and not here in school, I would punish you more than now for this disrespect! But you're lucky. Here in cafeteria I wouldn't. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...", Kris coughs.

"I asked you if you understand?", Minseok asked again and pull him a bit more closer.

"Yes, alpha I do. I'm sorry...", Kris said still coughing.

"Good", Minseok smiles. "I like to hear that", he let go of Kris, who stumbles backwards. "And you two!", Minseok said angry to Suho and D.O. "You have to teach better. If you won't then..."

"We're sorry too, alpha. We won't uncomfort or disturb you", Suho promised. "But you have to understand, that all is a little bit complicated."

"Ignore him! He didn't mean it at all!", D.O is pushing Suho and Kris away. "Xiu.. I mean, Minseok", D.O clears his voice. "Kris is new in our pack. You know that. So please, forgive for now. And about Jongdae..."

"Jongdae belongs to me. He's my friend. I'll take the decision, when to talk about the pack to him", Minseok explains grimly.

"Yes, I know", D.O noddet in agreement. "But you better do it soon. Jongdae will maybe not be so safe. Espacially since yesterday", he said. "And try to be more careful too yourself too. I heard you are.."

"Not one Word to anyone", Minseok growls and his eyes are sparkling again.

"Don't worry. I am not so tired of my life, like you maybe are thinking", D.O promises. "And now I have to go, to take care about two Idiots"


	9. Friends

"You are _what_?!"

Jongdae is nearly screaming in surprise. He can't believe what Minseok has told to him. It's so impossible, that Jongdae never thought about that it could happen.

"Argh. Please make me not to say it again", Minseok is grimacing.

"But you must! Because if you didn't I think it was a joke!", called Jongdae out. "Okay a really bad joke. But still a joke"

Minseok sighs. "It's so unbelievable to you?"

Jongdae nodded. "Yep. It is. I mean... It's you about we're a talking. And I'm sorry but you can't be..."

"You are so overreacting, Dae. It's not that I had tell you, that I'm a alien..."

"Well, I think that's were not such a big surprise to me like _that_!"

"Okay. Fine. Here we go again", Minseok said "I'm suspended from school for two weeks. Are you happy now?"

No. Jongdae is everything but not happy. How can he be happy if he had not his best friend with him in class. That would be so boring. And Jongdae really hate to bored to be. Especially since he knew Minseok. With MinseokJongdae had fun while going to school. More fun than ever before. But if Minseok is suspended, school and classes would be too unbearable. Besides Minseok there is nobody to talk. Or maybe you can say, no one who is normal. 

"Listen, Jongdae. I'm not going to live on a other planet. I'm still here, in the apartment next to you. If you want I come to visit you", Minseok explained. 

"Yes, I know that. But this is so unfair. What had you done to Kris? Were you punching him in his face?", Jongdae is really courios. 

Minseok can't help to laugh. "No. I didn't punch him."

"But what did you doing then?", Jongdae asks. "Please, tell me. I just want to understand!"

"I think, you can say that I reminded him of something he don't like..."

"Now in human language again, please"

"In _human _language?", Minseok gives Jongdae a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I don't understand a single word", Jongdae explain. "So I ask you again: What have you done to Kris to be suspended for two weeks?"

"See Jongdae, it's a little bit complicated. So..."

"It's not that complicated. So just say it!", Jongdae calls out. "You had to tell me, why I can't see you in school for two weeks!"

Minseok clear his voice. "Maybe I threatened him?", it's more like a question. "But only a little bit!", he addet then.

"You did _what_?!"

Jongdae stares in shock to Minseok. His best friend must be joking. Nobody would dare to threaten Kris. It's a thing of impossibility. No one might survive it. Not only that. Jongdae isn't able to imagine that Kris would allow that. After all Kris is the most scary and dangerous person Jongdae ever had meet. And Minseok is neither scary nor dangerous. But the most nicest and friendly Person Jongdae ever knows. Jongdae can't imagine that Minseok is threatening someone. But nevertheless, Minseoks looks like a little bit truth is there in his words.

"I don't want it, okay?", Minseok want to know. "I did definitely not plan any of this. I promise you! It's just - he challenged it. And I really don't like, how he was speaking about you"

"He was speaking about me? What was he saying?", Jongdae is really courios.

"He don't like, that I become a friend of you", Minseok explain. "He told me to leave you..."

"Don't dare you to leave me, Minnie!", Jongdae said grimly.

"I would never leave you, Dae. I swear to you", Minseok promises seriously. "You are my reason to stay here."

"Yeah. I'm sure, I'm really a good friend to you", Jongdae smiles. "But I never would ask to threaten Kris. Don't do it again, okay? I don't know how to survive school without you."

"I'll try. And because of school - we still can doing homework together. And two weeks are not that long."

"Not if you come to visit me every day, after school."

"I promise, I do", Minseok smiles too. "And if I forget it maybe, but I think I won't, you can call...", he interrupts himself. "Ah, damn. My phone! Jongdae? Can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, you can", Jongdae noddet in agreement. "What can I do for you?", he wants to know. "I do it all for you. Except to punch Kris."

"You don't have to punch Kris", Minseok laughs. "It's not that worse. It's just..", he takes a deep breath. "I have request"

"A request? But you're not talking about _such _a request, right?"

"If you mean with _such _a request, I going to request Kyungsoo and Chanyeol then, yes. I do", Minseok answered. "And because I'm not in school but it's very important for me - can you go for me? Please!"

Jongdae sighs. "I think I'm really your best friend."

"Of course you are", Minseok smiled at his friend "and I'm yours."


	10. Request

"Ehm... hey guys"

Jongdae feels very unconfortable in the next day, while school break. He's standing at the table of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Promise is promise. And he promised it to Minseok so it's a lot more important, then usual to him.

"Hi Jongdae! How are you?", Chanyeol waves enthusiastically to Jongdae.

"Ehm... Okay, I think?"

"What do you want Kim Jongdae? If it's only smalltalk then get lost!", Kyungsoo stares angry at Jongdae.

"Soo? Please be nice!", this is Chanyeol again. "We've talked about it, remember?"

"Yeah... I do", Kyungsoo growls in agreement.

"I don't want to disturb you that long. It's just a have request for you", Jongdae said.

"A request? Nice!", Chanyeol smiles over his whole face. "What can we do for you?"

"I hope you can pay the bill", Kyungsoo addet. "None of us wants to repeat that from last time, I think?"

"It's not for me this time. It's for a friend", Jongdae explains. "I'm just here to be the messenger."

"Friend? What friend?", Chanyeol asked. "I didn't know that you had any friends. I'm so happy for you!"

"Well, thanks. I have", Jongdae begins a little bit confused. "So can you please...?"

"I think, he's talking about Minseok? Remember? They in same class? And they together in every school break", Kyungsoo interrupts him.

"Oh! You are talking about _him_?", Chanyeol eyes are widely in surprise. "I didn't know that you two are friends. But I think I like it!", he clears his voice. "Ah, by the way - where is he today? I think, I haven't seen him ."

"He got suspended for the next two weeks. So...", Jongdae sighs.

"He's _what_?!"

"Okay, I never in my whole life had thinking that this can happen", said Chanyeol after a explanation from Jongdae. "It's a way too unbelievable"

"So, you know him?", Jongdae asks couriosly. "I didn't knew that."

"Of course, we know him! How couldn't we not? We are...", Chanyeol begins.

"Park Chanyeol! I swear to you. If you say a single word more, than you get never ever a cuddle from me!", Kyungsoo interupts him.

"Oh shit", Chanyeol mutters. "Sorry Jongdae, but I think you must Minseok ask by yourself about our relationship to him."

"Good boy, Channie!", Kyungsoo smiles and is pinching Chanyeols cheek. "I knew you would understand it."

Jongdae gives the both a amazed look. "What is the relationship of the two of yours?", Jongdae want to know. "Is he your dog or your boyfriend?"

"I think it's both...", Kyungsoo grinned. "So what want Minseok from us as a request?"

"He want to give you this", Jongdae gives Kyungsoo Minseoks Handy. "He said, he had problems with it. But I didn't know more than this. And his keyword..."

"I don't need his keyword", Kyungsoo said and is pushing some buttons on the phone. "Here we go. I'm in", his eyes behind his glasses become widely. "Ohhh... Channie take a look. This is amazing!"

"What?", Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo, who hand him the Handy over. "Ohhh. Indeed.", it comes now from Chanyeol too. "I sure, we will have a lot of fun in the next days!"

"It seems to be", Kyungsoo agrees. "But I think I call Sehun. Just for the worste case."

"Nice! I think it's gonna be more than a lot of fun", Chanyeol laughs. "Jongdae, we can fix it. Say thank you to Minseok from us, okay? We'll let you know if we are ready"

After the talk with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol Jongdae is very confused. Too much questions are there in his head. Jongdae knew that the talk with both of them would be weird - but it's was a lot weirder than he had thougt. Not only that. They seem to know Minseok very well. Too bad, that Kyungsoo had interupted Chanyeol in his explanation. Jongdae want it to know so badly. Espacially because Minseok didn't tell him that. What may be the reason for it? There's nothing how Jongdae can explain it. Maybe Minseok find it a little bit strange to have such friends? Okay, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are really strange. But Jongdae would never laugh about it. Beside that, Chanyeol is not so strange like Kyungsoo with his angry look. Maybe a little to much enthusiastic but not _so _strange. And if they knew Minseok - how it could be? Chanyeol and Kyungsoo never had been in a other village than here. It's very mysterious. And another thing. Who is the guy named Sehun? Maybe a very funny guy? Chanyeol seems to be very happy, as Kyungsoo said he would call him. "More than a lot of fun", Chanyeol said. This Sehun guy, seems to be a very funny guy. Maybe he knew Minseok too? Jongdae is really courios about it. Most of all, Jongdae wanted to go now to Minseok and ask him. But it is school. There are still be six hours until school end tody. Six hours. But then. Then Jongdae goes directly at home and to the apartment of Minseok to ask him. Ask him about all what happend today. And maybe a few questions more if he knew the answers, but still had again another couple of questions. That maybe could be very funny. Okay, not for Minseok. But definitely for Jongdae.


	11. Fate&Mate

Sometimes Minseok got the feeling, that his life planned a very bad fate to him. That or his life is a joke. A really bad joke. Maybe it's both. That can be too. He can't explain it differently. Okay, there are some good things too. But now and here are mostly things, who brings or can bring him in a lot of trouble. And Minseok really don't like trouble. But the trouble seems to be for him like a stalker, who followed him with every step. Beside that, Minseok is come to this village, this little city for a life in silence. And if it only a few months. But like he said: His life is sometimes like a bad joke. So why is Minseok every single time in surprise if something happens in this way? 

Before Minseok comes to this place here he lived a couple of years in the city. And he loved his life there. He had a lot of friends and was successful in his job, as one of the youngest CEOs. There were nothing to worry for him. Until _that _day happend. 

_It was actually a quiete good day. This important meeting with the new sponsors was more than successful. All of them signed the contract_. _Okay, Minseok thinked they would. Still, he was more than happy if they did it. If he goes tomorrow to release it to the press conference, all the journalists will be cheering to Minseok. And they would praising Kim International Music Company, shortly K.I.M Company, again. Like always. Admittley, he is not that long the president and CEO of K.I.M Company and still young. Only nineteen Years. And it was similar to a scandal when he became the next CEO. But he convinced the others very fast, so..._

_"Hey Minseok!", the door to his office, swings wide open and in the Room comes his best friend, and Vice CEO of K.I.M Company, Oh Sehun._

_"Did you ever heard the word knocking?", Minseok asks grimly._

_"Whatever. I have news to you! Important news!", Sehun proclaims enthusiastically._

_"Ah... You has heard the word knocking?", Minseok sarcastically want to know._

_"You're funny Hyung", Sehun laughs. "But it isn't.", he clears his throat."We had a meeting tonight. You, I and the others. You know what I mean, Xiumin?"_

_Xiumin. Minseok really hatet this name. Or maybe not exactly this name but all the trouble, who is involved with it. So Minseok tries to forget Xiumin. But however, he comes back to Minseok. And he really don't like it. And he don't like the meetings as Xiumin. Sehun has a whole different personality. He loves it. Minseok can't get the reason why. After all, if the employees would know that the CEO and Vice CEO are wolves, a bigger scandal would never be possible. Wolves. Minseok never want to be a wolf. But life never ask what you want and what not. As it would be enaugh - Sehun and he are alphas. Alphas aren't allowed to miss any meeting of the wolves. Unless you're sick to death and can't move. If you're not. Then you have to come._

_"Minnie? Did you hear me?", Sehun asked. "I said..."_

_"I know what you said", Minseok sighs. "When is the meeting tonight?"_

_"Eleven p.m in the city park", Sehun explains._

_"City Park? They must be crazy!", Minseok calls out. "That's a way to risky. What if when...?"_

_"I think it's okay, Hyung", Sehun said. "You're the only wolf of us who is untamed. You know that"_

_Untamed. The second word, what Minseok really don't like. In his opinion a wolf is never tamed. Wolves are wild. No words can change that. Some wolves are more wilder than others. But a wolf can never be tamed. Tamed and untamed means only control or uncontrolled. Some wolf, like Sehun are very good in Selfcontrol. Minseok isn't. If Minseok is in his true form, a black wolf with yellow eyes, only a little bit can raise his temper out control. The whole reason why Sehun is every time with Minseok. No matter if Minseok is human or not. Sehun is a few Years younger but a genie to be calm. When Sehun saw Minseok in his true form he hadn't show any fear. Maybe Minseok hadn't attack Sehun because of that. _

The meeting ended up in a disaster. Maybe it came differently if they hadn't talked about this special subject. Subject Fate and Mate. And especially why Minseok hasn't a mate. Only if he think about it, Minseok growls angry. Alphas have to choose mates soon. And if they had choose, they lived together for their whole life. That tricky thing is: Wolves are not only choosing wolves. It's not that rare, that wolves choosing to be a pair with a human. And this is pretty dangerous. For both sides. But no one could change his mate. You're looking your mate in the eyes and you know this person is the one. The one, who you're loved forever. Minseok never knew this feeling. Never. Never until he came to this place here to learn more Control for his wolf form. It was his first day in school. The day when he meet Jongdae.

_"Class! Listen!", called Mr. Park to his class out again. A very loud class, Minseok thinks. Noisy and annoying. So much other than his company. Espacially because Minseok is here not a CEO, like before but only a student. And the teacher, Mr. Park, seems to be very strict. "We've a new student this trimester. Please introduce yourself, Kim"_

_"Hi. I'm your new classmate, twentytwo years and my Name is Kim Minseok. Nice to meet you. I hope we get well along together", Minseok introduce himself and take a look over his new school mates. The most are not paying any attention. After they heard his name, the most of them talked again with their friends. Only one boy is there, who is courios looking at Minseok. _ _And Minseok, who inspects the boy as well, feels as if he were knocked out. And in the same time, as if a beautiful firework is exploding all around him and that boy. Minseok knows, he is in trouble. This boy is his mate. And he would most probably break his heart._


	12. Emergency Situation

When Jongdae awakes in the middle of the Night it's not because of a Nightmare, but about a loud rumble and a surprised scream. Jongdae frowned. It can't be his mother. She is tonight working in the hospital, Jongdae is sure about it. But what other can it be? Maybe the next apartment? But the next apartment is Minseok's. Jongdae sits up in his bed. It's still a thought but can it be that there burgler? Minseok is the only in there. He will be okay, right. Jongdae shakes his head. He is very sure, that he can't sleep if he stays here and not goes to look after his friend.

He hears again a rumble.

Okay, this really seems to be bad. Jongdae climbs out of his bed and leaves his apartment. He leans the door by, cause since he's only checking Minseok he surely soon back, so he doesn't need his keys. And if he's honest. He's really worried. Even more if he saw that Minseok's door isn't closed. Jongdae can feel how his Heartbeat fastend, like he had run a marathon.

"Minseok?", Jongdae asked after he enters the apartment. "Minseok are you okay? Where are you?"

"You must be Jongdae!", is there suddenly a voice, and it's not Minseok. Then a few seconds in front of Jongdae stands a tall man, with a geniune smile. "Minseok told me a lot about you!"

"Jongdae?", before Jongdae can say anything, there is Minseok. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried, since I heard a loud rumble and...", Jongdae shakes his head. "Should I call the police, Minseok? Who is this?"

"Ah ... right this is.."

"I'm Oh Sehun", the tall man intruduced himself. "And I'm here since I wanted visit my best friend", he explained. "Right Minnie?"

Jongdae takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to admit it, but he is maybe a bit jealous. Since what does Sehun who he is? How he dared to call Minseok like that? Okay, maybe he is a friend from Minseok's life in the city - Minseok never told a lot about it to Jongdae. And since Minseok is definetely not unsocial he might have friends but why visited Minseok in the middle in the Night? That's so rude! And have nothing to do with manners. Okay, to be fair - Jongdae is visiting in the middle of the night but only because he's worried! If he weren't he would be in his bed! Besides that he really ....

BANG!

"Oh, that might be a door", Sehun intelligent said. "Your door maybe, Jongdae?", his voice sounds amused.

"FUCK!", Jongdae cursed loudly if he realized something. "The keys!"

"Keys?", Minseok looked at him "what are you talking about?", he wants to know. 

Jongdae bites his lips. He feels so embarrsed. He takes a deep breath. "The keys in the apartment..."

This is seriousley bad. Jongdae knows the possibility to go back, is to call his mother in the hospital, that he comes to collect his mothers keys. But he doesn't want to think about his mothers mood when he tells her about it. If his mother gets angry, shes very scary. And he doesen't want to trigger that. Besides that he can call the key service - but this is not that nice cause it's very expensive. Jongdae knows it from experience. 

"You can sleep here!", Sehun suggested in this Moment.

"_What? _NO!", this is Minseok. He angry glared at him. "Definetely not! You knows it Sehun! It's a bad idea! A really bad Idea!"

Jongdae thinks so too. He would never ask to have sleep over here. Even if he would not hate it that much. 

"Minnie! Come on! You know - key service is expensive! We can't do it to Jongdae, right?"

Again with Minnie. If Jongdae were a cat he would hiss at Sehun. Okay, Jongdae might not be a bit but very jealous. And what makes him upset more is that Minseok doesn't scold Sehun for it. But maybe this is ignoring so..

"Come on, say yes - we would have so much fun! Don't be party pooper! You know it's a Emergency Situation. Do you really want heartless kick Jongdae out? "

Jongdae can't believe it. Sehun is still tried to convince Minseok. Doesn't he have any respect? Apparently not. It's hard to imagine that Minseok is Sehun's best friend. And Jongdae want push Minseok to anything. Of course not. At least Jongdae knows Minseok good enaugh, that he knows Minseok will not be feeling comfortable with it. "No... It's okay. If your alright, I would only wait until ..."

"It's okay", Minseok doesn't sound like it is, Jongdae thought, but at least he smiled. Even it's seemd to be a bit forced. "Dae, you can stay."

"Yay!", Sehun cheered. "Nice! That's so awesome! You're the best Hyung!"

"You sleep on the floor doggie!", Minseok glared again at him. "We're not doing any party. We're only sleeping. So don't get you're hopes up. Do you understand?"

Sehun immediately shuts up. "Okay Hyung", is all what he said.

Jongdae blinked confused. "Seriously? I don't want you to be uncomfortable", he replied. And he definetely don't want to do any party. Of course not. Not today.

Minseok sighed. "I'm not, it's only you and you're my best friend so..."

Ah, Jongdae feels like he hit the Jackpot. He will have sleep over here. At Minseok's apartment. He must be dreaming. The jealousy he felt before isn't that prominent anymore. At least _he _is Minseok's best friend. And not Sehun. Minseok seems more annoyed about him. So Jongdae sureley doesn't have to fear about anything. And after all it's not that Sehun is something like a boyfriend of him. And that's good, right? He only seems to be a incredible unfair good looking and too much taller guy. "I can sleep on the couch", he suggested. 

Minseok lifted a eyebrow. Then he shaked his head. "No you're not. And like Sehun said: It's an Emergency Situation."


	13. Just a dream

When Minseok awakes in the next morning, he is very confused. His bed seems to be too small for him. This is very strange, because it has never been too small. So why now? And not only that. There beside him is a smell, who Minseok can't assign. Not a bad smell - on the contrary. A very nice smell. And the smell seems familiar to him. But it's come a lot more creepy, as Minseok can feel a breath on his chin. And no, it's not his own breath. What's happend last night? Sehun came to visit. But it can't be him. Sehuns smell is whole differently. His smell is not bad too, but this smell here is a complete different level. Maybe he can try to get a look? Just a glimpse? It can't be so bad, right? Minseok lift his head up, and his eyes widen up in disbelief as he reconize the person beside him. It's Jongdae. Wait, a second! Jongdae! How could this happen? Probaly Minseok is still sleeping? Yep. Thats make sense. It's just a dream, right? This can't be reality. But however. Minseok like this dream a lot. Espacially as Jongdae is cuddling to him. Ah.. This is really nice. But he thinks, it would be better if he dosen't tell Jongdae about this dream. Okay, Jongdae is the mate of Minseok. But Jongdae doesn't know this. For Jongdae Minseok is only his best friend. And if Minseok tell his _best friend_ about such a dream, they maybe become unconfortable. That's were too bad. Minseok takes a deep breath. This smell is really nice. He loves it so much. And he hadn't imagine that a smell can be so realistic in dreams. Maybe he can cuddle in this dream with Jongdae too? Minseok smiles and wrapped his arms around Jongdaes waist. The younger is so soft. And Minseok still tired.

"I really hate to wake you two cuties, but I think you have to go to school", Minseok heard Sehuns voice all of a sudden.

"I like you Sehun, but please get out of my dream", Minseok mutters."So please, go away."

"Wait, Hyung", Sehun seems to be very surprised. "You think this is a _dream_?"

"Of course it is", explains Minseok. What a dumb question, he thinks. "Or do you think I would cuddle with Jongdae in my real life?"

"I think you would, Hyung. You only need to ask him, right?", Sehun laughs. "Okay. How ever. Have fun while _dreaming_. Good night. I think it's gonna be fun"

"Yes, it is" , Minseok agreed. How can a dream about cuddling with Jongdae not be fun?

When Minseok wakes up the next time, he knew that he isn't dreaming because of Jongdae, who isn't beside him. But the dream about cuddling with Jongdae was so nice. Minseok hadn't a very long time such a good sleep. Nearly he can now smell Jongdae too. But this must be only his imagine. And this is really amazing. Jongdae... Only if Minseok is thinking about the cuddles with him, Minseok smiled. How he wished he could this dream have again. He would love it so much. 

"I think you shouldn't tell him it directly when he's up", Minseok heard Sehun. "He would be a lot embarrassed"

Minseok frowns. He embarrassed? About what is Sehun taking? 

"But he was so cute, Sehun!", this is Jongdaes voice. "A bit clingy but still cute."

"Don't tell him that! Please. It's better for all of us"

Okay, now is Minseok really courios. He want to understand what's going on. Maybe he can help? He would like it. If Jongdae had any problems then, Minseok is in trouble too. Because he wanted Jongdae really to be comfortable. 

"Good Morning", Minseok greeted both. 

"Minnie!" Jongdae jumps from the chair embraced Minseok. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did", Minseok smiles. Ah... Here he's again. This wonderful smell of Jongdae. Did he know how good he smells? Probably not. 

"Hyung, do you want some coffee?", Sehun asked him.

"Yes please", Minseok agrees, then he looks to Jongdae who is sitting now again on his chair. How can a boy be that beautiful? Minseok can't explain it to himself. The only thing he know is, that he want to cuddle with Jongdae the whole day. No matter what Sehun is thinking about it. Most important, he can together with Jongdae. Sehun said in Minseoks Dream, that he can ask Jongdae if he want cuddles? Maybe he can do it? Just ask Jongdae? It would be okay, right? No question, is a dumb question. So...

"Hyung!", Sehun interupts Minseok in his thoughts.

"What?", Minseok wants grimly to know.

"Your coffee", Sehun hands over a cup of coffee.

"Ah, right. Thank you", Minseok receives the cup. Then he takes a sip and looks again to Jongdae. He wanted a cuddle of him so badly. So badly, as he never wanted anything before. Maybe it is such a mate thing? After all, Minseok dosen't know that much about it.

"Minnie? Are you fine?", Jongdae asked.

Minseok can hear his worry in his voice. He can feel it with all of his senses. But he don't wanted Jongdae to worry about anything. Minseok is fine. He just wanted Jongdae to be fine and comfortable. But how can he calm down Jongdae? Maybe he can...?

"Hyung!", you can say Sehun is shouting.

"What do you want, Sehun?", Minseok growls.

"Hyung", Sehun sighs. "I think, Jongdae want some space for himself. Am I right Jongdae?"

"I think yes?", Jongdae agrees. "Just a little bit more"

Only now Minseok noticed, that he is standing directly before his mate. How is it happend? Minseok can't explain. But isn't that much interessted too. The most important is to him, that he's with his mate, here and now. Ah... this wonderful smell. Minseok never gets enaugh of this.

"HYUNG!", Sehuns voice is like thunder. "Listen to me! Jongdae need some SPACE!"

"Oh. Right, sorry", Minseok mutters. He takes a few steps backwards but still looking to his mate.

"Hyung", Sehun sighs. "It's only a question, so don't be upset to me, okay?", he takes a deep breath. "Can it be... that you're in _heat_?"

"Heat?", Jongdae repeats irritated. "What are you talking about? What means heat?"

"It means", Sehun answers "we're in a lot of trouble."


	14. Baekhyun

"My goodness, I think he would die in embarrassment if he knew about it", said Baekhyun with a amused look to Minseok, who is clingy to Jongdae. Very clingy.

"I think so too, Hyung", Sehun agrees. "I hope so much, that he didn't remember to any of this", he addet to his boyfriend. "And I hope too, that he isn't that long in heat, like I was last year."

"Yep. Two Month. That wasn't funny", Baekhyun noddet, as he remembered. "I was so annoyed of you!", he explains. "And I think we have to talk about all to Jongdae. I mean, he isn't asking to us and he take this new situation very calmly, but..."

"I know, that", Sehun noddet. "And I'm so glad that you're here", Sehun smiles. "Very glad", he added. This is the truth. After a emergency call to Baekhyun at the same the day, after his realization that Minseok is in his heat, his boyfriend immediately came to help. And it might not look like that, but Sehun need really help. Because heat is like puberty to normal humans. Very uncontrolled. Espacially with a wolf like Minseok. A wolf, who is nearly untamed. What means, in the worst case, out of control. And a wolf out of control is never good. Not here. Not everywhere.

"Should we call Suho? Or Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?", Baekhyun asked thinkingly.

"Suho, no", disagreed Sehun. "He would only reproach me. And it's not my fault. You know that, right?"

"Of course!", Baekhyun said. "Well, I didn't think about that. Maybe we should wait a little bit, before we're calling them and..."

"Sehun!", interrupts all of the sudden Jongdae Baekhyun. "Can you help me? Please!", he calls out to Sehun.

"Here we go again...", Sehun seighs. Minseok seems to be a bit too clingy to Jongdae, he thinks. But after all what happend, Sehun admires Jongdae a lot for his patience. Sehun himself had Minseok already punched. Even if Minseok is his friend and not really guilty for his behaviour. It's only his inner wolf. And every alpha becomes completly crazy in his heat. Espacially if his mate is near him. It was not different with Sehun himself. That is anyways what Baekhyun is saying. Sehun can't remember completly. Maybe it's better this way.

"I come with you", Baekhyun smiles. "I think it's time to rescue Jongdae of Minseok..."

"SEHUN!!!"

"I think we really need to go", Sehun grimaced. "Jongdae seems to be very annoyed..."

****

Okay, to be honest - in the beginning Jongdae had enjoyed clingy Minseok a lot. Even if he can't understand why Minseok is suddenly so clingy. Although he finds it very strange, but is was okay. Nevertheless. Since Minseok hangs around Jongdaes neck like a monkey, he feels a bit uncomfortable. Maybe the reason is, that Minseok is it doing for since nearly ten minutes. And every try to get distance failed.

"Dae?", asked Minseok, all of a sudden. "Do you love me?"

"You're my best friend, Hyung", Jongdae tries a smile.

"But that's not a answer to my question", Minseok whines.

Jongdae is silent. And yes, he know that it's not a correct answer. But since Minseok not only hangs around his neck like a monkey, but is nearly sitting on Jongdae's lap, he can't be honestly answer. And he don't want too. Maybe he should go to school? In trouble he is there too. Because he had skipped his first class. Other trouble. But trouble in school he would now prefer.

"Do you love me?", Minseok asks again. "You do, right Dae?"

Argh. What is Sehun doing when Jongdae needs this guy? Jongdae take look around. Talking with his boyfriend. Great. Really great. Okay, you can not say that Jongdae dislike Baekhyun, he seems to be very nice, but there are times to talk and times to act. And now he needs Sehun help before...

"Sehun!", Jongdae calls out. "Can you help me? Please!" , he addet. At the same time he tries to stop Minseok, who want to sit on his lap. And to stop Minseok is not that easy. "SEHUN!!!", shouts Jongdae now. Don't dare you to wait, that long, Jongdae thinks grimly. But then Jongdae sees with relief, that Sehun, and Baekhyun too, are coming. But that took too long enough.

"Oh my god", says Baekhyun, as he arrived with Sehun at Jongdae. "You two are such cuties. I need to keep this", he addet, than he take a picture with his handy.

"Hyung, you know that Minseok would kill you for this?", Sehun ask him in disbelief.

"Later maybe. But only, if he knows about it", Baekhyun grinned devilish.

"HYUNGS!", you can say Jongdae is really pissed. "Please help me. NOW!"

"Be cool, Hyung. I'm on my way", Sehun said. "Hyung, let go of Jongdae, okay? He needs to go to school", he remembers Minseok friendly.

Minseok shakes his head. "No. I need him too. Here with me. That's more important."

"I think just talk didn't work", interferes Baekhyun.

"Of course it didn't work. Or do you think that I call you if....", Jongdae interupts himself. "Hyung! DON'T do that!", he shouts at Minseok, who had it actually managed to sit on Jongdaes lap. And Jongdae is wishing for a black hole. In which he can disappear - right now. "SEHUN!"

"Okay, okay", Sehun tries not to smile. And it's really hard for him. Then he laid his arms around Minseoks waist to pull him off of Jongdae.

"Wait a sec, Hunnie!", Baekhyun said very amused. "I just need another picture."

"Why did I call you again?", Sehun wants sarcastically to know. Then he drags, after a click of Baekhyuns handy camera, Minseok down of Jongdae. Whats endet with that, that Sehun and a very angry Minseok fall on the ground. Jongdae on the other hand, get up quickly as possible.

"See you after school guys!", Jongdae waved to them, than he leaves in a hurry.


	15. Talk about Love

"Okay Hunnie", Baekhyun said. "Just for the case, that I misunderstood you but", he takes a deep breath. "You want what?"

"Don't be a Dramaqueen Baek! It's just a normal talk, so please", Sehun sighs. He really loved Baekhyun but sometimes his boyfriend is a little too dramatic. 

"A normal talk? Are you crazy?", Baekhyun calls out in disbelief. "To talk about Love is never a normal Talk! Never ever! Did you learn nothing, while watching dramas with me? Or going on dates with me?"

"Hyung, please lower your dramatic level", Sehun rolls with his eyes. "Its to high!"

"My dramatic level is to high?", Baekhyun shake his hand. "Okay, fine. What do you want to say to Jongdae? Hi, Jongdae. how are you? I wanna talk to you about Minseok - do you love him? Ah, and by the way: He is a wolf - a alpha too. But Love is forgiving everything, so it's alright to you, I think?", Baekhyun snorted. "That's the best Idea I ever heard in my whole life", he addet sarcastically.

"I'm not talking to Jongdae like this!", Sehun can't help to shout out. Sometimes he wonders a lot about what Baekhyun is thinking. Okay, actually wrong is Baekhyun not really but...

"Can you please a little more silent?", asked all of a sudden Minseok. "I want to sleep", he explains. Then he smiles. "Ohhh... Are you talking about Jongdae? Is he back from school? Comes he to visit me... I mean us?", he takes a look around in the livingroom. "Where is he?"

Sehun gives Baekhyun a angry look.

But his boyfriend only shrugged his shoulders."What? It's not are my fault at all!", Baekhyun defended himself. "You are one, who shouted this much. Do you remember?"

"Gosh. The next time I lock the door of Minseoks room...", Sehun mutters.

"Your funny, as if it would stop him", Baekhyun grimaces. Then he smiles to Minseok. "Sorry to disturb you, Hyung. We're a bit more silent now, Hyung. So go to sleep."

"No", Minseok shakes his head. "I wanna talk about Jongdae too", he inspects Baekhyun an Sehun. "So... What were you talking about him?"

Sehun, and to his surprise Baekhyun, paused for a Moment. What can he tell Minseok. That they were talking about Jongdae, because both thinks that it's necessary to tell Jongdae the truth. Furthermore that Sehun and Baekhyun thinking that Jongdae is feeling more than friendship to Minseok. Maybe not exactly love, but definetly more than friendship. And that Baekhyun and he were loud because Baekhyun was a dramaqueen and thinking that Sehun isn't not good in speaking about this topic with Jongdae.

"You two are so boring", complains Minseok.

"Boring?!", Baekhyun asked him outraged. "We're not boring at all! We're just talking about Jongdae that we..."

"Baekhyun - NO!", interupts Sehun his boyfriend directly.

"Baekhyun - YES!", calls Minseok out and takes a few steps in Baekhyuns direction. "Tell it to me!"

"Okay, okay. I do it", Baekhyun said. "Because I wanna live a long time", he explains to Sehun. Then he looked to Minseok. "Well... We were talking about Jongdaes feelings to you and..."

"He loves me", now it's Minseok, who interupts Baekhyun. "No need for asking him that. I know it already. I had asking him, you know? And he say to me that I'm for him his best friend but I'm knowing that he lied to me. And I think he would lie to you if you asked him about that too but..."

"You're what?", eyes widely in surprise and shock Sehun looks to Minseok. "Say it again please!"

"I think he would lie to you if you asked him about that but..."

"Not this. That before. That you said you know, that he loves you and..."

"Ahhh... This", Minseoks eyes sparkling in excitement. "I said, I asked him if he loves me, and he said I'm his best friend. But I know, that he lied to me."

"But how you could know this?", Sehun want to know confused. "Or is this just your hope?"

Minseok snorted. "Sehun, dont be such a fool. You know about it too"

"You did?", this is Baekhyun.

"No. I didn't", promised Sehun. "So what are you talking about, Hyung?"

"You're really funny Sehun", Minseok grinned. "You know it too. Didn't you remember when Baekhyun want to do a surprise birthday party and you came to me while you suspect he lied to you, but you didn't know about what? Or the other time, while Baekhyun want you to give you a surprise date on Valentins Day and you had dragged him to say whats going until you know about it?"

"I do...", Sehun grimaced.

"I do too", Baekhyun stares grimly at him. "Very well. You spoiled my surprise. And not only this times but every surprise and..."

"What you want to say with it, Hyung? What's the point about it with Jongdae and you?", Sehun ignores Baekhyun for the first time.

Minseok laughs. "You're such a fool, Hunnie! Do you remember why you was suspected about him?", he didn't wait for a answer of Sehun. "The smell of him has changed, right? Maybe just a little bit, but it was different like usual."

"No", growls Baekhyun. "NO. Please say that is not such a worse alpha thing."

"It is", Minseok laughs again. "Sorry, Baekhyun."

"Do you have some alcohol, Hyung? I think I need a drink now", Baekhyun groans.


	16. To skip School

When Jongdae arrives at School it was breakfast break. And Jongdae was very glad about it, because he had at least now a little time to relax before class begins. And maybe not only time to relax but thinking about what happend too. And in his opinion it's very important to think about what happend. Especially what happend since the day before yesterday. There a too much things Jongdae can't explain to himself and Sehun and Baekhyun don't do anything to explain it to Jongdae. Yes, Jongdae knows: Everybody had any Secrets, he himself too, but this is too much. When Jongdae understand it correctly, then Sehun had said Minseok is not able to remember anything what he's doing. But how? How can it be? And why did Sehun said, Minseok is killing Baekhyun if he knows about this pictures? Okay, Jongdae not really like it, when Baekhyun take this pictures but.. No one, absolutley no one, would kill any person because a few picture. It was a joke, right? After all, it's Minseok and Minseok is such a nice, friendly and calm person - he would never do such thing. Granted, Jongdae thought too, that Minseok never would be all of a sudden such clingy or apart from that Minseok asked him if he loved him but..

"Hey Jongdae!", interrupts a famliar voice Jongdae in his thoughts. "Why are you so serious today?"

Jongdae raised his look up. There, in front of him, stands Chanyeol. And beside Chanyeol a, like always, very grimly Kyungsoo. "Hi. What do you want?"

"You in a better mood", Chanyeol smiles. "Did something bad happens to you? You're a way too serious"

Jongdae shakes his head. "It's not that I'm in a bad mood. There are just too many things that I don't understand..."

"What are you talking about?", Kyungsoo asked. "Can we help you ?"

"Ohhh... You're so nice Soo! That's what I want to ask him too!", said Chanyeol. "So what's going on, Jongdae?"

"Too much", Jongdae answers. And if he thinks about it, it was exactly this. It was definetly too much. Too much things that he didn't understand and can't handle. Espacially too much in such a short time. And he knows, if he's back at home it's probaly more than now. After all, these happend since he meet Minseok. Not that Jongdae regret it but anyhow his life is more trouble since before. And he really don't know what to do with tat. This all is too confusing.

"Hey Jongdae!", Chanyeol flicks with his fingers before Jongdaes face. "Please stay focused! What are you talking about?"

"Sorry", Jongdae grimaced. Then he sighs. "It's just... I really don't know what to think or to do right now. And that's a way too annoying!"

"I know this very well", said Kyungsoo. "In my life it's the same"

"I don't think so", Jongdae mutters. 

"I don't think so too", Chanyeol agreed. "Maybe it's because of Minseok? That he isn't here now?", he guesses.

Jongdae groans.

"Okay, that seems to be a yes", Chanyeol grinned. "So I ask you again, what happend?"

And Jongdae don't know why but he tells Chanyeol and Kyungsoo all. All what happend and he can't explain. That Sehun and Baekhyun are here, but aren't giving him any answers. That Jongdae dosen't dare to asking about anything. That Minseok is, in Jongdaes Opinion, a way too clingy and even he was it nevertheless enjoying somehow. And after all that Minseok was asking if Jongdae loves him - and Jongdaes answer to Minseoks question.

"Oh shit, I didn't expecting this", Chanyeol is the first one who said anything after Jongdaes Report. Then he looks at his friend. "Do you agree with me, if I suggest that we three need to skip school today?"

"I really hate this to say, but - yes", Kyungsoo sighs. "So let's go"

"Wait!", Jongdae looks at him and Chanyeol. "You want skip school today - with me? Why?"

"To give you not all but at least a few answers", Kyungsoo explains. "If you want..."

"Of course!", Jongdae noddet. "But..."

"Don't worry about trouble. We promise to you, that you won't be in any tomorow", Chanyeol laughs.

Jongdae dosen't understand where the joke is in this - but he dosen't care about it. "So we go now?"

"That's the right attitude!", Chanyeol laughs again. "Yes we do", he addet then.


	17. Question, Answers & Secrets

Jongdae is really confused and courios about what Kyungsoo and Chanyeol want tell him. And with every Second Jongdae becomes more courios. Besides that - what Kyungsoo and Chanyeol want to tell him seem to be very important. Especially because the fact, that Kyungsoo suggest to skip school today. Jongdae had never seen or imagine Kyungsoo to do that. So Jongdae is because of that too, that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are knowing anything what's going on, surprised. And because Kyungso and Chanyeol are so serious about all, Jongdae is nearly to say he don't want to know it. But he knows, if he don't ask he would worry about all - more than he's doing it now. And that's not really something good.

"Okay, then", Chanyeol said. "Come in, please"

Jongdae frowns. Then he takes a look to the house, in front of them and what he noticed just now. "What's this?", is the first question, which comes to his mind.

"This is Kyungsoo and my livingplace", Chanyeol explains. "It's a bit small but it's the best place to talk for us, I think. And the most important - we have delicious snacks, made by Kyungsoo, in the fridge."

"Oh nice", Jongdae smiles.

Kyungsoo grimaced. "What ever. Come in. I want to get over it. So fast as possible."

"Kyungsoo doesn't like talk that much", explains Chanyeol to Jongdae.

Jongdae noddet. "Yeah, I have noticed it..."

"Good", said Kyungsoo and unlocked the door.

The livingroom in the house is really not that big but it's very comfy. There are three bookshelves crammed with books. Even on the ground are books stacked. Under the books is a little red carpet to see. And in the middle of a room is a brown-red leather sofa. In front of the sofa you can see a television. A very small television. Not a flat screen but a tube tv. Jongdae catches himself, that he's wondering if that television is working or not. But it's not this question for which he came here to this place.

"So about what you want talking with me?", Jongdae wants to know.

"Sit down first", invites Kyungso and points to the sofa.

"Okay, thank you", said Jongdae and sits down like him and Chanyeol. "And now?"

"Good question", Chanyeol frowns and looked to Kyungsoo. "How much we're telling to him?"

"All?", Jongdae suggests.

"I think _all _is a little bit to much", Kyungsoo said thinkingly. "But for the first we can begin, and then let's see where it leads us..."

"Okay I can go with it", Jongdae agreed.

Jongdae can't remember at any other time he was such nervously like now. There is still fear too but especially it's his nervousness, which don't let him sit still. With his fingers he drums on the sofa and bobbed up and down with his feet. His heart is racing like otherwise in his nightmares. Every try to get calm failed. Until Kyungsoo looked angry to him.

"Sorry", Jongdae excuses. "I'm just a little bit nervous", he takes a deep breath. "Okay... I think it's okay now. So what..."

"What has Minseok tell to you about himself?", Kyungsoo asked Jongdae. "Did he tell something to you about his life in the city?"

"No, nothing", Jongdae shakes his head. "We're only talked about school, friendship, my nightmares, or..."

"You had nightmares?", Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at him in surprise.

"I have", Jongdae noddet. "Since ten years"

And then he tell them everything. In the begin it felt a bit strange but then he can't stop. To his surprise Jongdae is feeling a way lighter then before and he catches himself smiling. It's simliar to the situation when he told Minseok to his dream. It seems that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol can understand him. No. It must be. Because both are now very serious. Especially Kyungsoos face colour looks a bit pale. But Jongdae don't know why.

"So", begins Chanyeol then. "You're afraid of wolves? Or of this wolf?", he asked.

"In the begin, yes", Jongdae said. "But now?", he shrugges with his shoulders. "It's very complicated..."

Kyungsoo noddet. "I agree with it. It is really complicated"

Sure it is. That's the reason why Jongdae is here and asking for answers. And even now there is a word, wich pushes himself in the front. "Heat", Jongdae mutters. "Does anyone of you know what it means?"

"What...?", with eyes wide open in surprise Chanyeol looked at Jongdae.

"Heat?", Kyungsoo asks hoarse. "Where do you hear that word?"

"Ehm... Sehun had said it about Minseok. Why?", Jongdae is really courios.

"Okay. I'll not ask you about how you know Sehun, that's not the most important now", Kyungsoo sighs. "But why you want to know about Heat?"

"It's because - ah! This is so embarrasing...", Jongdae clears his throut. "Minseok is very clingy. And I mean not very clingy but A LOT very clingy", Jongdae don't dare to look at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. "He told me that he loved me, or exactly - he asked me if I love him...", Jongdaes Voice now is a whisper.

"Fuck!", Kyungsoo cursed.

"Oh, I think you can say it like that", Chanyeol grinned.

"Not funny, Chanyeol!", Kyungsoo shout angry at him.

"I know. Sorry", Chanyeols but his grin growd over his whole face.

"Don't try to change the topic!", Jongdae complains. "Explain it to me! What is Heat?"

Now it is Kyungsoo, who clears his throut. "You're right. It is really embarrasing..."

"Let me explain about it", Chanyeol sighs. "It's just a very personal thing. But okay... Heat is - how I put it correctly? Heat is a condition of wolves, when they becomes lustful. Especially when their soulmate or like we're calling it mate is in their near. And after their heat, the most isn't remember at any what they have done in this time..."

"We? Who do you mean with _we ?_", Jongdae want to know. Even though there is a quiet voice, which is telling him the answer. But Jongdae need to hear it from someone, so that he know, that's not he who becomes crazy.

"We really don't like this Word but... Maybe you have heard about Hybrids?"


	18. Wolves

"Hybrids? Are you kidding me? I don't like this kind of jokes!", Jongdae said. "Or are you seriously talking about this strange persons with ears and tail like a dog or cat?"

"And exactly that's why we don't like this word", Chanyeol explained. Then he looks to Kyungsoo. "Do you allow me to do _it_? So that he can understand it correctly"

"Fine...", Kyungsoo seems to be everything but not amused. Absolutely not.

"Okay", Chanyeol nodded. "Listen Jongdae, please have in your mind, that's just me. And I never would harm you in any way. Do you understand? So you have nothing to feel afraid of."

Before Jongdae can say or ask anything, about what the two are talking, the air seem to be electrified. And then, in not more like one or two seconds after he blinks in front of him stands out of nowhere, a wolf. The fur of the wolf is chocolate brown. And maybe it's just Jongdaes imagine but this wolf seems to smile. And while Jongdae get's goosebumps and don't know to say anything, because his mind is blank like a piece of Paper, the wolf is careful taking steps to him.

"He would never do anything to you", promised Kyungsoo Jongdae. "Chanyeol said it to you, remember?"

"This...", Jongdae caughs nervously. "This can't be Chanyeol... I mean.. It's impossible right? It's just my imagine. Chanyeol is in another room...", he stutters. "Where is he?"

"Right in front of you", Kyungsoo crossed his arms before his chest. "And you don't have to be afraid. Chanyeol is more a playful dog like bad wolf", he addet. "Ah... And if you want you can pet him."

"Pet him?!", Jongdaes voice sounds unexpected shrill. "You're kidding me! This is a wolf!", he shouts out. "A grown up wolf and..."

"And still Chanyeol", Kyungsoo interrupts him. "And one more time: Chanyeol never would hurt you. So just try it", he said. "His fur is really fleecy, I'm sure you like it. Or you can scratch him behind his ears. This he like a lot too."

"You want me to pet... or scratch him?", Jongdae asked Kyungsoo in disbelief.

"It's just a suggestion, I don't force you", Kyungsoo said and sighs. "But maybe it's better for you to get used to Chanyeol, before you see Minseok in his Wolf form."

Jongdae frowns. "And why exactly?", he want to know.

"You see...", Kyungsoo hesitates. "Minseok is in his wolf form a lot bigger and scarier. And beside that Minseok is untamed..."

"Untamed? What are you talking about?", Jongdae asked him. Actually he don't want, because the word untamed seems to be not good. But if he isn't asking now, he knows that he would regret it. And maybe it's better now to know, than later.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "I'm more than sure, that Minseok never want to harm you in any way but...", he interupts himself. "And it's not happen very often but sometimes he can't control himself if he's in his wolf form. That's what's meaning untamed. Do you understand?"

"You say, he could hurt me - even if he don't want", Jongdae looks with shocked wide eyes at Kyungsoo. "But he asked me if I love him and this means he loved me, right? But that's doesen't matter anything? How could this be?"

"I know, it's complicated", Kyungsoo sighs again. "But you need to know, that wolves only in their life choose one mate and then they stay together forever - if it's possible. And that means, Minseok never had any mate - you're his first and only. And I don't know but maybe it can change him. And for knowing about this, you must give it a try."

"I must give it a try?", repeats Jongdae. "But how can I? It's so scary and... Yes, I like him... No.", Jongdae shakes his head. "No. I think, you can say I love him too but in the same time I'm so afraid and..."

"If you really in Love with him, then go and say it to him", Kyungsoo smiled at Jongdae. "I'm sure, he would be very happy to hear about it."

Jongdae is really surprised. It's the very first time, that he see Kyungsoo to smile. And about he is a lot more in surprise is, that he understand that it's true what he say to Kyungsoo. He's really in love to Minseok. He don't know exactly since when. Maybe since the day when Minseok and he was cuddling? But it's not that important. What is more important is all the things he learned now about Minseok and... He had no Idea how he can all of this handle. How can all of this happen? Why is his life such a bad joke? That's really not fair. Absolutly not. On the other hand, it's maybe for Minseok hard too? Jongdae can't imagine how it could been to be in love with someone, if it isn't sure that this other person is in love or not. So it would be the right thing that Jongdae is telling Minseok that he loves him too. Even if he's still afraid. Not only because of the wolf but about what happend next. Jongdae bites on his lips. But it would be a lot better if they can find a solution together than alone. To be alone is never good. And who knows? Maybe all of this can be turned to good only if Jongdae and Minseok are together? Is it's not said love can forgive everything? Maybe not directly, tomorow, the next week or so... But anytime for sure. Yes. He really need to talk with Minseok. Definitley. Only now Jongdae noticed, that Chanyeol laid his head on the knee of Jongdae. Jongdae smilies lightly and pets Chanyeol.

"Nice. Your fur is really fleecy, like Kyungsoo said", he mutters. "Maybe we can indeed be friends?"


	19. Confession

"Argh! I think I gonna be crazy!", Minseok shout out. He really think he do, because Jongdae didn't come since he left yesterday morning for school. And in Minseoks opinion is that too much time. Beside that, Jongdae promised to him that he comes every day after school. Maybe something happend? Possibly something bad? Just to think about it, makes Minseok very nervous. He tried to distract himseld with music or reading but it wasn't a succes. And so he's sitting here on his bed and in worry about Jongdae. On the other hand - Jongdaes apartment is directly besides Minseoks. So it would be okay if he go over there. Why didn't he remember this earlier? Sure he can. School is out since two hours. So Jongdae must be at home too. Yep, to visit Jongdae is a quiet good Idea. Minseok smiles. Now if he decided to visit Jongdae, he feels a lot better.

Five Minutes later, Minseok looked confused to the door to Jongdaes apartment Minseok had ringed three times but it seems that nobody is at home. But how can this be? What is happend? He can't find a reason to explain it to himself. And he worries again. Just in the time, when Minseok wants to ring again he heard a surprised shout.

"Oh sorry, my dear. I don't wanted to scare you", in front of Minseok stands, holding two shopping bags in the hand, a woman around end of thirty years. She smiles brightly at Minseok. "Do you come to visit Jongdae?"

Minseok noddet. "Yes, is he not at home?"

"He said he would visit a few friends after school. But I think he comes in the next ten or fifteen Minutes. Do you want to come in with me?", she invites Minseok.

"Thanks", Minseok said and trys a smile to the woman. Most probaly the mother of Jongdae. But wait. About what friends is she talking? Jongdae never said that he had other friends beside Minseok. And he never had noticed it. Can so much change in only two days? Is that possible? He don't know. But hopes it's not.

"Do you want coffee or tea?", interrupts Jongdaes mother Minseok in his thoughts, after he followed her in the kitchen.

"Coffee would be fine, thank you", now it is a real smile.

"No problem", replies Jongdaes mother. "Ah. Are you our new neighbor?"

"Not that new I think. I live here since two months", answers Minseok. "But yes it's me in the next apartment."

"Okay", Jongdaes mother handet the cup of coffee to Minseok. "I was a little confused because the name on the bell is Family Kim."

"Right...", Minseok remembers and takes a sipp coffee. "The Name of the family which lived before me in the apartment was Kim as well, so I didn't change it", he explains her.

"Oh, and what is about your Parents?"

Minseok grimaced. He don't like it to talk about his family. No matter who is asking him about this. "It's complicated. All about my family is very complicated."

"Sorry, my dear. I don't want to hurt you", she apologizes.

"Don't worry. You don't have hurt me", Minseok tried to calm her. And he thinks Jongdaes mother like to talk a lot but she seems to be a very nice person. Exactly like Jongdae. And if he is thinking about Jongdae - Why it took so long until Jongdae comes home? Fiveteen Minutes surely are gone. And Jongdae is still not here. maybe it's better if Minseok goes and comes later again?

"Mom? Are you at home?", interrupts Minseok all of sudden a very familiar voice in his thoughts.

"Jongdae!", in excitement Minseok jumps up off of his chair. "Dae? Are you here? I waited so long for you!", fast he runs to the door. "I missed you so much!"

"Minnie? Why are you here?", Jongdae looked in surprise at him. Then he smiles brightly over his whole face.

"Like I said - I missed you. You didn't come after school to visit me so I was worried so much!", Minseok explains. "And I came to visit you a half hour past. But you weren't here too so I talked with your mother a little bit. She tells me that you're together with friends, but I didn't know what for friends and I was worried again. But now you're here and I..."

"Stop Minnie, okay?", Jongdae laughs. "Just give me a moment", he clears his throat. "And then we can go together in my room. I need to talk with you."

Minseok blinks in surprise. Jongdae needs to talk with him? Normally Minseok would be happy about it but there is some feeling, which said Minseok it would be not a normal talk. "Did I something wrong? Did I upset you? Are you mad at me because..."

"No!", Jongdae shakes his head. "You're the nicest and greatest person I ever met. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's just because of me. I'm..."

"You're what?", Minseok inspects his friend. There is something weird with Jongdae and he don't know what it is. But it seems very important.

"Not here", Jongdae grabs Minseoks wrist. "Come with me in my room."

"Okay, listen Minnie", Jongdae begins "before you think something wrong - I was only together after school with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol yesterday and today."

Minseok noddet. That's okay. If Jongdae only met Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Minseok knows that he didn't betray him.

"Fine. I knew It would be okay for you but...", Jongdae bites on his lips.

"But?", Minseok asks him. He can feel that there is something more what seems very difficult to say for Jongdae. And that's not good, Minseok thinks. Really not good.

"How could I say this?", Jongdae asks himself. "You know? There are sometimes things to say really hard but it need to be said so... Okay. I think I got it. Minseok?"

"Yes? I'm listening", Minseok smiles.

"Ah this is so embarrasing...", Jongdae sighs. "But I can do it."

"You can do what?", Minseok wants courios to know.

Jongdae takes a deep breath. "Kyungsoo and Chanyeol telled me about your situation", it's nearly a whisper.

"My situation?", Minseok asked confused. Then a few seconds after he understand. No. NO. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol could never... Minseok falls on the ground of Jongdaes room. Angriness and Fear, but mostly fear grabs to him. And all of a sudden it's very hard to breath for Minseok. In the same Moment his heart is racing so much that his chest hurts. His mind is completly blank. There's nothing to do or say. Now if Jongdae know what he is - he would never be longer his friend. He would never... And how could Jongdae? If Minseok were Jongdae he couldn't either. Who can be a friend with a Monster? It's impossible.

"Minseok? Minnie!", Jongdae calls out. "Listen to me!"

"No! I don't want. You think I'm a monster. I know that! And I don't want to hear this from you!", Minseok puts his hand on his ears.

"Minnie!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you!", Minseok knows he's very childish but he really don't want to hear it from Jongdae.

Jongdae sighs, said something, but Minseok didn't hear it, and then... Then he leans over to Minseok and kissed him.


	20. First Love

Jongdae was really surprised to see Minseok in such a fear. He never had expectet that Minseok would it be. That he's angry with him, yes. But not that Minseok is so full of fear and shock. And when Minseok falls on the ground on Jongdaes room, Jongdae is in fear too. Not only in fear but so much in worry like he never was. It were easier for Jongdae when Minseok would shout at him. But if Minseok is like this now, Jongdae really don't know what to do. 

"Minseok! Minnie!", Jongdae calls out then. "Listen to me!"

"No! I don't want. You think I'm a monster. I know that! And I don't want to hear this from you!", Minseok puts his hand on his ears.

"Minnie!", now it is Jongdae, who is in shock. A lot in shock. How can Minseok think that Jongdae is thinking about him in such a way? That Minseok have such thoughts in his mind about Jongdae, hurts him. But Jongdae can understand it a little bit. What he don't understand is, that Minseok seems to be thinking of himself as a monster too. But Jongdae didn't think about Minseok as a monster. Never ever. Okay, it was a surprise for him. Definetly and in the begining a little bit weird to know all this but...

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you!", shouted Minseok at him.

Jongdae sighs. "Do you remember, that I said you're the greatest and nicest person, I ever met? I lied. You a lot more than this", he leans over to Minseok, who still had his hands on his ears, and kissed him.

It felt in the beginning like Minseok were like a statue. He didn't do anything. And it's only Jongdae who's kissing. It's a little bit strange for Jongdae to be the only one. But just in the moment if Jongdae thinks he should end it and apologies, Minseok smiled and replied the kiss. Jongdae never thought about that Minseoks lips could have been so soft and like a drug to him. And if Minseoks lips are a drug, then Jongdae is a Junkie, who never can get enough. Even if it's Minseok who takes the control of the kiss - Jongdae really enjoyed it a lot. Especially when he laid his arms around Jongdaes waist to deepen the kiss. Jongdae can't help, he sighs of relief and mostly joy. Okay admittedly, he felt a little unsure if Minseoks tongue was suddenly in his mouth but he didn't think about it that long. What is the most important to Jongdae is only Minseok. That he isn't in fear or shock anymore. And that Jongdae loves him so much. Without thinking about it Jongdaes hands reached Minseoks hair. Minseoks hair what seems to be velvet. And because Jongdae loves all so much about the kiss, he was a lot disappointed when Minseok brings it to an end.

"Wow. I didn't expected that you want to do something like this", Minseok touches his lips while smiling. "How I deserve it?"

"You deserve it, because you're yourself, not any other", Jongdae said. "Because you're not my first and best friend but my first love too. And I really love you, you know? So please don't worry about it. Don't make accusations to you. And if you do it, let me know so that I can say to you, that you're the most important person in my life - the man I love with all my heart"

"You... You love me?", Minseok stutters in disbelief. "Why? I'm..."

"You're the man, I loved", Jongdae said again. "Okay, you're right. I realised it very late but I did it. So please. Please let me stay by your side."

"But...", Minseok interrupts himself. "Ah, forget it!", he shouts and before Jongdae can't say anything, Minseok kisses him.

Jongdae smiles. Yes. Kissing Minseok and be kissed of him is really like a drug. Jongdaes favourite drug. Now their kiss is a lot more intense than before. And so it doesn't take that long until he wrapped his legs around Minseoks waist and they both, however, suddenly are on Jongdaes bed. And Minseok, who is on top of Jongdae, isn't now kissing not only Jongdaes lips - but too his eyelids and neck. Jongdae never thougt that feeling Minseoks breath on his skin, can be so sexy. But it really is. Jongdaes heart is racing - now in a good way. And his joy and excitement is a lot more, even more than before while their first kiss. And a few minutes before Jongdae thinks that this would be impossible. But it seems it's not. Jongdae can't help to moan passionatley if he feels Minseoks again kissing his neck. Not only one kiss but spreading more little kisses on it. In the same time Minseoks hand slide under Jongdaes shirt and...

"Hey, guys! I just came because Sehun is... OH MY GOD!", suddenly there is a calm and then very shrill voice.

"Baekhyun!", Minseoks voice is only a growl if he recognize their unwanted guest in Jongdaes room. "It would be very good for you if it's something important, so that I don't need to kill you!"


	21. Surprise

Baekhyun freezes in shock, when he heard what Minseok said to him. Usually he didn't had any fear when he is in the near of him. But now is different from other times. And so he did the first what comes to his mind. He apologies himself. "I'm so sorry but... Sehun asked me to find you. And I don't had any intention to interrupt you, alpha. Please forgive me and don't be mad at me."

"Alpha? You're an alpha?", asks now Jongdae now in disbelief.

Baekhyun freezes again. Jongdae. Why he forget him? How could he been so careless? Baekhyun bites on his lips. Sehun had often told to him, that Baekhyun gets sometimes in trouble because his mouth is way faster than his mind. Baekhyun had laughd about it. But now, he isn't. Who could laugh when Minseok looked at him with this killer view? Baekhyun can't. And yes, he's a very optimisitc one, but now he would like it to dissapear.

"Baekhyun!", Minseok grunts angry with his teeth. And he still had this killer view.

Baekhyun gulps. "Im so sorry. I really didn't want..."

"I hope so for you", Minseok said. "Any other would be very..."

"Hey, excuse me you two but I want you both remember that you didn't answer me - and I'm still in this room. Because this is MY room!"

"Sorry, Dae", apologized Minseok. " Yes I'm an alpha. I had explain it to you later but Baekhyun is again..."

"Wait a second!", Baekhyun shouted out. "Means that you know about us? Are you serious?", he stunned want to know. "How can it be?"

"Ehm... Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had explain everything to me", Jongdae replies. "Or better, you can say they show it to me"

"SHOW it to you?", Baekhyuns eyes are wide in surprise. He looks to Minseok. "Did you know about this?"

"Not exactly", Minseok shakes his head. "What did they do to you?", he asked Jongdae.

"Chanyeol showed me his wolf form?", it's more like a question, than a statement.

"I gonna go to kill this guy", Minseok growls angry. And there he is again. This killer view.

  
Baekhyun take a deep breath. He can't say how much he wished that Sehun were here, not he himself. Sehun is calm in every situation. And Sehun knows how to talk to Minseok, what ever in wich mood Minseok is. But Baekhyun is just the boyfriend of Sehun. He never had been with Minseok in such a talk about this theme. And he never want to. Beside that, if Minseok decides to do some worst, what ever it may be, Baekhyun can't stop him. Because Baekhyun is an omega. That's two ranks under the alpha rank. And not so powerful, as it maybe sound to people. To people who doesen't know anything about wolfs.

"Hyung?", begins Baekhyun careful "I don't want to contradict to you - but I think we should go to Sehun and tell him what happend, okay?"

"I come with you", Jongdae said, before Minseok can reply anything. "I think it's better now"

"But your mom..."

"Need to work tomorow in the hospital. And we're not. Because it's weekend. So I come with you. Don't try to change my mind Minnie!"

"Fine", Minseok growls. "But only because I'm in a good mood today"

In a good mood today. Baekhyun just can hide his laugh in clearing his throat. If Minseok is in a good mood, then he didn't want to know how Minseok is when he isn't in a good mood. That's seems to be very dangerous. And Baekhyun don't want to test the patience of Minseok. So he just noddet.

"Okay, so are we going now?"

****

If Sehun would say he's in worry then it is a understatement of the whole century. Who could have guess, that something like that could happen? That Minseok isn't here when Sehun came back from his date with Baekhyun. And nowhere a notice where Minseok is. Nothing. Absolutley nothing. But to Sehuns luck, Baekhyun calmed him down. And then after a short thinking Sehun had the idea Baekhyun to send to Jongdaes apartment. Now thirty minutes later Baekhyun isn't back but Sehun take this as statement that Minseok is together with Jongdae. But if it something good or bad Sehun don't know. And he don't want think about it. Otherwise he would be a lot more nervous than now. After all, Baekhyun is a grown up - so what could happen?

"Hunnie! We're back!", Sehun heard suddenly the, like always, loud voice of his boyfriend.

Sehun relieved his breath. Finally - that was time. And it's really good, that Minseok is back, right? So nothing bad can happen. "Jongdae? Why are you here?", he asked when he discovers the boy.

"Okay Hunnie, please don't be upset but...", Baekhyun seems to be nervous.

So nervous like the moment he confessed his love to me, Sehun thinks. "Why should I?"

"Jongdae kissed me, I kissed him, we're together now - and beside that he knows that we're wolves", explains Minseok in highspeed.

"What had you done?", Sehun asks him quietly. He feels like someone punched him.

"Oh, didn't you hear it? I said: Jongdae kissed me, I kissed him and...", Minseok repeats.

"No", Sehun interupt him and shakes his head. "What I meant is: WHAT had you done?!"


	22. Promise (Smut)

"Just to be correct: Minseok didn't say anything", interferes Jongdae before Minseok or Baekhyun can do or say anything dumb.

"Me too", addet Baekhyun. "As if I would do something like that!"

"But who...", begins Sehun.

"Kyungsoo and Chanyeol but...", explains Jongdae.

"I go to kill these guys!", Sehun shouts.

"No. You wait because I do it first", growls Minseok. "Chanyeol showed Jongdae his wolf form. So..."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Nobody goes to kill anybody!", calls Jongdae annoyed out. "NOBODY! You understand? Okay it was a shock to me, and yes I understand that you all aren't excited about it but it was better like that. So please calm down! Don't you dare to be that dramatic - or I go to be dramatic and I SWEAR to you: You don't want me like that!"

"Whoa, Dae! Nice! I never thought that you could be like that!", Minseoks eyes sparkling in excitement.

Jongdae didn't know it either. But he was a annoyed about this topic. Beside that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are nice and in the end, both help him. So they didn't do nothing wrong. "Okay? So you got it?", he looks to Minseok and Sehun. Especially Sehun.

"Yeah...", Sehun noddet. "But I definitely gonna go tomorow to talk with them."

"I accompany you", Minseok said directly.

"Did you listen to me? I think you didn't. Because...", Jongdae begins.

"No need to worry, Dae! I would love it if you go with us", interrupts Minseok him.

"Me too!", this is Baekhyun. "Or do you think, that I wait here until you're back?", he asked dramatically.

"Great", Sehun growls. "But okay. If you insist."

"Of course I do!", Baekhyun replies.

"Do you stay with me tonight, Dae?", Minseok asked Jongdae ten minutes later, if they together in his room. "I wish you would."

Jongdae sighs. "I don't know...", he really don't know. Or better he isn't sure of what he should do. He knows, he would it enjoy if he stay here to be together with Minseok but he dosen't know what will happen - and that worried him. But after all he loves Minseok and trust him so what...

"Not that bad. Then stay with me. And tomorow is weekend, so you don't have to go to school", Minseok remembers Jongdae. "Please, Dae!"

Before Jongdae can say anything, he feels Minseoks lips on his own. Like automatically Jongdae puts his arms around Minseoks waist and replies his kiss without any hesitates. Soon their kiss becomes intense and now it isn't anymore Jongdaes arms around Minseoks waist but Jongdaes legs. And beside that Minseoks hands are under Jongdaes shirt what gives the latter goosebumps. He really enjoy it a lot. Nevertheless...

"You really don't play fair Minnie!", Jongdae said when he shortly stops their kiss, because he needet some air.

"Yes. I don't want to", Minseok smiles. "And I think I convinced you?"

Instead of a answer Jongdae kissed Minseok. Jongdae really don't want talk now. He knows it isn't necessary. The most important now is that he is kissing Minseok, his best friend, lover and boyfriend. And Jongdae don't know how but suddenly he's shirtless and on Minseoks bed. Minseok on top of him kissing his chest and neck what brings Jongdae to passionate moans. He never felt in his whole life so good, so excited and loved together. But after Jongdae enjoyed all so much, he had only one question.

"Why are you still wearing your shirt?", he asks Minseok.

Minseok laughs in amusement. "You don't like it?"

"It's still unfair, you know? I mean...", he interrupts himself. "Oh my god! You're so beautiful!", he addet when Minseok is a few seconds later shirtless too. And Jongdae moans again if he felt Minseoks naked skin on his own. And it's not only Minseoks skin what he can feel. There is something more. Then Jongdae can hear Minseok moaning Jongdaes Name. Then Jongdae don't know how he could be this couraged but he laid his fingers on the button of Minseoks jeans. "I don't think you need this."

"Are you sure?", Minseok looks with wide eyes in surprise at him. "I don't want you force to anything."

"Get rid of this fucking jeans!", Jongdae shouted at him.

"Okay, okay. If you do it too."

Not quite two Minutes later both are completly naked. Jongdae feels not anymore couraged but embarrased. And a bit fear if he see Minseoks member. He is so huge so how could he... Beside that it's the first time for Jongdae. And he really loves Minseok but he never did before...

"Dae, look at me", Minseok kissed Jongdae. "I never hurt you, I promise. And if you don't want this..."

"I'm fine, thank you", Jongdae kissed him back. "It's just I never had done this before, so I'm little worried but..."

"I'll take care of you, Dae", Minseok replies the kiss and put his hand on Jongdaes member. "Do you like it?", he askes him and begins slowly to move his hand.

Jongdaes answer is only a moan. He don't like what Minseok is doing to him. He love it. More than he can explain it with words. But it dosen't matter because he can't talk now. He only is a moaning wreck. And he can now feel that Minseok is kissing him again but still moving his hands. And Jongdae can hear that Minseoks breath is heavy now too. "Please... Minnie", Jongdae don't need to say more. A few seconds later he feels one of Minseoks finger in his hole and Jongdae whines. It's in the begin a very strange feeling but to know that this is Minseok calmed him down. If Jongdae feels Minseok enters a second and than third finger in him and begins them to move he don't know what he loved the most. Minseoks hand which is still moving on Jongdaes member or Minseoks finger in his hole. Maybe its both.

"Dae...", now it's Minseok who moans. "Fuck you're so tight", he said if he enters slowly with his member in Jongdaes hole.

Jongdae gasps in surprise. But then he smiles. "I really love you so much", he mutters when Minseok begins to move in him. First slowly, than faster and more precisely. And it dosen't take that long until Minseok finds Jongdaes sensitve point. If he hit his prostate for the first time Jongdae feels pain. But after it it's only pleasure. Jongdae groaned now and grabbing onto Minseoks shoulders. There will definitely scratches but none of them thinks about it.

"Oh my god! You're so ...", Jongdae moans again, if Minseok attackes his neck with kisses while he is moving in Jongdae. "Just a bit... a bit faster Minseok", he's begging him and can feel that Minseok speeded up the pace and with every thrust he hit Jongdaes prostate exactly on point.

"Jongdae... Dae", Minseok whispers and intertwined his and his lovers finger. "I love you. And I will love you forever", he hitted again Jongdaes prostate.

"Me too", Jongdae shivers, then he reached his climax. And while Jongdae felt after a few thrusts of Minseok a warm liquid in his hole - he knows Minseok reached his climax too. Jongdae can't say how much he's feeling pleasure, luck and relief. But more than this he feels love. So much love for only this one man. He never thaught that he can be in love this much. He kisses Minseok who collapses beside him. That Jongdaes lips are swollen dosen't matter to him. "I love you for now and forever, Minnie. I promise, no I swear to you. And if you want, I say it every time to you."

Minseok smiles and cuddles Jongdae. "I can't wait for it."


	23. Noisy People

The next Morning was the weirdest ever in his whole life. The first what Jongdae still recognized was that he isn't in his own bed. And the second is, he is completely naked and beside him is Minseok, who is naked too. Jongdae frowns. Then he remembers. And his memory hits him like a thunderbolt. He slept with Minseok. And he enjoyed it a lot and...

"Good Morning, Dae...", said Minseok, who is now up too, to Jongdae. But still very sleepy.

Good Morning? Jongdae isn't sure if this is the right to say now. "We slept together", he mutters uncomfortable.

Minseok smiles and noddet. "Yes, I think we did."

"Oh my god...", Jongdae whines. "I can't believe it! I'm so sorry! I mean we're best friends and... Fuck!"

"Yep, definitely", Minseok laughs. "But I don't know why you're sorry. I mean it was amazing - so please calm down. You really don't need to freaking out."

"What do you say?", Jongdae asks.

"I said: You really don't need to freaking out", Minseok repeats.

"Not this. That before", Jongdae clears his voice. "You said it was.... amazing?"

"Yes, of course!", Minseok paused. "Wait, a second. You don't think so? But I thought..."

"What? No! I mean... Ah damn", Jongdae cursed, then he takes a deep breath. "Be calm, Minnie okay? It's just..."

"But you said you love me!", Minseok shouted at Jongdae. 

"Minnie!", Jongdae embraces him tightly. "Of course I love you. It's just - it was my first time and I never thought that you could find it amazing... I mean, I found a grogerous but..."

"Grogerous?", Minseok repeated and looks with wide eyes to him. "Seriously?"

"Of course. You was so gentle and carefully to me and...", Jongdae interrupts himself and kissed Minseok on his forehead. "I'm just a little bit embarrassed."

"You don't need to, Dae", Minseok smiled. 

Jongdae smiles back. "What I really need is a shower and then a breakfast", he explains.

"Oh shower is a great idea", Minseok agreed. "I go with you!"

Jongdae don't know how it happened but somehow taking a shower get completely out of control. Okay, not as much as last night get out of control but definitely enaugh. And to be correct it's not only his own fault. After all it was Minseok, who startet kissing him - and because Minseoks kisses are like a drug for Jongdae, he can't stand it. Not even one second. But he doesn't want it too. He enjoys Minseoks kisses too much for that. And how could he not love and enjoy this adorable soft and seductive kisses? Everyone would love it. Everyone who knew about it.

"Minnie, I'm sorry but can we...", Jongdae asked if he ended the kiss to get some air.

"HEY YOU TWO!", is there suddenly a loud and very annoying voice. "I'm really happy for you - but breakfast is ready. SINCE FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Baekhyun!", Minseok growls. "Seriously, I don't know why I'm every time surprised about this bad timing of this guy!"

"Yeah, I know but..", Jongdae became interrupted by his growling stomach "I'm hungry"

"Hey! ARE YOU LISTEN?!"

"Five Minutes Baek!", Minseok shouts at the door. Then he smiles. "I guess you're right. We need to charge energy after our activity last night."

Not five but ten Minutes later Jongdae and Minseok are in the livingroom to have breakfast with Sehun and Baekhyun. And the latter seem to be in a very bad mood, Jongdae thinks. Especially after the grimly stare of Baekhyun to Minseok.

"Good Morning, Hyung and Jongdae!", Sehun waves at both. "Did you sleep well?"

"Are you serious, Hunnie?", Baekhyun asked. "I think they barely didn't get any sleep - because they had other things to do. Other very loud things"

"Don't be unfair, Baeki. You're not the quietest too if we...", Sehun begins.

"When are we meeting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol? After Breakfast?", Jongdae interrupts him, still embarrassed, before Sehun can go on.

"If you want to show them your love bites, you've got of Minseok, then yes!", Baekhyun answers.

"Excuse him please", Sehun said to Jongdae. "If Baekhyun didn't get enaugh sleep he can be a unbearable diva. And you two are..", he clears his throat. "What ever. I think I call them after breakfast."

"Okay...", Jongdae dosen't know what to say.

"After all, thank you for making breakfast Baekhyun", Minseok thanked him.

"I'm maybe a little bit mad, Hyung. But not that much, that I let making Sehun breakfast for you. You know, right? I don't want poison you."

"Poison? What are you talking about?", Jongdae asks him in disbelief.

Minseok and Baekhyun are laughing. And Jongdae didn't get the joke.

"You know, Jongdae? Sehun maybe seems a bit like superman but he's a enormously terrible cook", Baekhyun explains. "Just for example our first date: He was cooking kimchi with peanut butter and cucumber. Not to mention the burnd Ramyeon. And if it was enaugh - I really hate cucumber. But fortunately I convinced him to go to a restaurant."

"Are you mad at me? Did I do anything wrong to you? Or why are you telling Jongdae about our...", Sehun wants to know.

"It's just a warning for him, Sehun", Baekhyun smiles. "Ah, can you call Kyungsoo right now? And if you do, can you ask him if he do lunch for us?"


	24. Complicated

"It smells like wet dog", Minseok said snarling after they finished their breakfast. "And I dislike this smell", he added. It's the truth - he really dislike this smell. 

"I think it's more wet wolf than dog", Baekhyun corrects him. "By the way, Hyung - should I tell Chanyeol how you named him?"

"Do what you want to do", Minseok sighs. 

Jongdae looks frowning to his boyfriend. "What are you talking about? Wet dog? Chanyeol? I didn't smell anything."

Minseok laughs. Sehun and Baekhyun too. 

"Sorry", apologized Minseok then "It's just... You're an human, so you can't smell it but for wolves like us it's unbearably penetrating", he explains to Jongdae. "Baekhyun, Sehun? Can someone of you go to open the door? And please..."

"Im on my Way", Baekhyun smiles. Then he stood up. And then, shortly after the door bell rings.

"Hey, Chanyeol - just to your information: You're dead if you shake your fur in here", Minseok can hear Baekhyuns loud voice a few minutes later in the floor. "Kyungsoo, you know that..."

"It's not my fault! He don't listen to me!", Kyungsoo seems to be very annoyed.

"Oh, that's a surprise. But fine then. Kyungsoo come with me, the others in the livingroom. Chanyeol? You're my friend, right? So please...", short it is silent. "Okay, I let the door open for you", Baekhyun addet.

"Hey guys", Kyungsoo smiles "how are you?"

"Kyungsoo", Minseok replies his smile. "It's nice to see you here. Sehun just want to call you now. And we're fine thank you. Jongdae telled me that you and Chanyeol had explained everything to Jongdae..."

"We don't explained everything. Just the important things... No that's not right too. How could I say this?"

"What do you mean? Just important things? Is there more?", Jongdae asks courios before Kyungsoo can go on.

Minseoks frowns. "So you didn't tell him about the others? And about..."

"This is up to you, Hyung", Kyungsoo interrupt him, now very serious. "After all you're our alpha and I don't want..."

"I know, I know. Thank you Kyungsoo", Minseok said. "Jongdae we talk later about it, okay?"

"Whenever you like it, Minnie", Jongdae replies and kisses him. "I love you"

"Ohh...", the door to the livingroom swings open and Chanyeol enters. "I can smell some sex", he grins. "So I think you to were talking about all? Am I right, Jongdae?"

"Chanyeol! Be a bit more polite please", Kyungsoo said uncomfortable, before Minseok or Jongdae can answer. "Sorry, Hyung", he addet and looked to Minseok.

"You are right, Channie", Baekhyun said now. "Do you know a apartment where I can move with Sehun? I don't like it here - it is so loud since yesterday, when you know what I mean. And the couch is not so comfortable like it seems maybe."

"Oh, I was right. Kyungie? You owe me money. Fifteen thousend won*, to be precisely", Chanyeol smiles brightly over his whole face. * (15 Dollar)

"You two bet on us? Are you serious?", Minseok can't believe it. "And if you're serious - why did you do this?"

"It's not why you have mad about it, Minseok", Chanyeol grinned. "I was just bored and..."

"I would not say that I'm mad. I'm just a bit surprised", Minseok corrects him. And he really is. But after all, he think Kyungsoo did the bet only because he was annoyed of Chanyeol. Mostly, Kyungsoo had a lot of patience but sometimes Chanyeol has too much energy. And if Minseok didn't know that both were mates - he wouldn't believe that this is possible. But if he think about himself, his mate is Jongdae a human and that's a rare thing too, so...

"So you mate up?", with wide eyes Kyungsoo looked up to Minseok.

"Can we please change the subject?", Sehun suggests. "Please. Or were you just coming to talk about Minseoks love life?"

"Of course not", Kyungsoo shakes his head. "We bring your handy Minseok. I fixed your problem."

"Nice, thank you", Minseok smiles to him. "And who was it? Who send this messages? Do you know it?"

Kyungsoo bite on his lips.

Something he do only if he is very nervous, knows Minseok. "You know it, right? Then please tell me about it", he asks. "It can't be this bad"

"I think it's not maybe bad but very complicated. And I don't want to ruin your day, so..."

"Kyungsoo", it's only a deep growl. "Tell me about it. NOW"

Kyungsoo twitches. "But please try to be calm and not upset or angry, okay?"

"Okay, fine", Minseok crossed his arms. He don't say it but now he is a bit nervous too. That Kyungsoo is so in worry is not like he is usual. After all Kyungsoo is, apart from now, a very calm and serious one. And he don't hesitate to tell anyone his opinion. Minseok appreciate it a lot.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "It's Luhan, Hyung", his voice is almost a whisper. "Can you remember?"

A few seconds, Minseok don't know what to say. And of course he remembers. Luhan was one of his best friends. Was. A few Years ago. In an other life. Until he betrayed Minseok. And until he...

"Minseok!", there is suddenly Jongdaes voice, who interrupt him in his thaughts. Then he embraced him thightly. "Why are you crying, love?"


	25. Luhan

_"Congratulations, Minseok!", Luhan smiles brightly over his whole face. "You've got the contract with the new sponsors! I'm so proud of you! We need to celebrate this!"_

_"I don't see a reason why you have to be, it's a deal and contract like always", Minseok mutters after he enters the room. "And by the way - how you know about it? Press conference is tomorrow."_

_"You see, there are ways where I get my informations..."_

_"Sehun?", Minseok asks. It's the only thing, how he can explain it. After all, Sehun is a very good friend of Luhan too. But it's not a miracle. Especially because Luhan had a very smiliar charakter like Sehun. He's with strangers very shy but with friends he can talk like a water fall. And after all Luhan is very nice. It's very easy to be friends with him. Okay, admittley Minseok don't like talk as much as Luhan or Sehun, even if they are his friends. Minseok himself prefers to talk only if it is necessary. In his opinion it is enaugh when it said what need to be said. _ _Because talking to much can causes a lot of problems. And Minseok dislike problems._

_"You got me", Luhan answers. "I meet him for lunch today", he explains._

_"Ah, I understand. That's was why I couldn't find him", Minseok frowns. "Because you two were together. "_

_"Are you jealous?", Luhan laughs._

_"Definitely not", Minseok replies. "I just had a few questions about our meeting tonight."_

_"Our meeting tonight? Means that you join us?", Luhan want to know._

_"I do. It's not that I had a choice to decline it. You know that I'm a alpha", Minseok remembered him. Actually, he don't need do remember Luhan because Luhan is a wolf too._

_When Minseok meet him for the first time, he thaught Luhan was a alpha too. But he isn't. Luhans rank is beta. He is a owner of a very famous bar named "Exodus" and the guests there are mostly wolves, especially the VIP guests, but there are a few humans too. With the difference that the human guests don't know about the wolves. Beside that Luhan isn't korean but chinese. A couple years ago he arrived in Seoul. Why Luhan is moved Minseok don't know. And he didn't ask him about it. Because there more important things. Like tonight. _

_"Actually I think about to skip the meeting", Luhan begins "but if you go, then I go too. I think, it can be very interesting."_

_"Interesting? In my opinion it's more boring than interesting", Minseok rolls with his eyes. "Do you know about the topics?"_

_"No. Of course not. How I could know?", Luhan grinned. _

_Minseok is sure, that Luhan knows definitely something. Maybe it is because Luhans work in "Exodus" but he's knowing about all what happens in Seoul. So much that it is nearly creepy. Maybe it's the alcohol what made the people talk or any other thing. And if Minseok must go to the meeting tonight he want at least know what are the topics. So that he can prepare himself. Beside that Minseok didn't like any surprises. He likes it more, when he has control about all what happend._

_Two hours later if Minseok drive with Luhan to the city park, he still didn't know what are the topics of the meeting. And it annoys him a lot. But if Minseok discovers Sehun, his mood lightens a bit up. He knows, if it goes to the worst case he can rely on that, that Sehun helps him. After all Sehun is the most trustworthy and loyal person he knows. It's really amazing because Sehun is four years younger than him. Not much young people are like him. So Sehun is for Minseok someone special. _

_"Minnie!", welcomes Sehun him. "I'm so happy, that you're here!"_

_Minseok smiles. "I said to you that I would come", he remembered him._

_"Yes, I know. But.. Whatever. Hyung?", Sehun smiles too. "Did you know? Baekhyun is here tonight too. What should I do now?"_

_Baekhyun, is a young omega wolf and two years older than Sehun. Minseok and Sehun meet him while the last meeting a few months ago. They noticed him very fast because he had a very loud voice. And Minseok can't figure out why but Sehun and Baekhyun seem to be mates. After all Minseok never sees before Sehun so nervous and friendly to a person he know since only a few minutes. In Minseoks opinion Sehun needet to talk about it with Baekhyun but it seems easier to think, than to do it. Beside that, Minseok don't know how it is to talk with someone who is a mate to him, because Minseok had no mate. So he don't know the exact feeling. He only knows what Sehun had told him. He said it was like a "firework" and a "punch in your face in a good way". How a punch can be in a good way, Minseok can't understand. _

_"Hyung? Do you listen to me?", Sehun asks him._

_"Of course", Minseok noddet. "Be like you're every time when you're with me", he suggests._

_"You're not really helpful, Minnie", Sehun sighs. "But thank you", he said. "Oh, hi Luhan", he addet then if he discovers him too. "I didn't know, that you will be here too."_

_"Me either. But if Minseok told me, that he will be here I changed my mind", Luhan explains. "I think, tonight we have a lot of fun."_

_Finally the meeting is not "a lot of fun" but really boring. Minseok pets Sehun, who laid beside him in his wolf form with half closed eyes. Minseok can't be mad to him because he want do the same. But he don't. Especially because he's sure, that it's not a good idea to be a wolf when the elder is speaking to him. The elder is like a chairman of their meeting. _

_"Xiumin!", the elder shouts._

_Minseok twitches. "Yes, Sir?", he asks autmatically. Nevertheless, he didn't want talk to him. In particular, because the talk with him never was enjoyable before. On the contrary. It provide a lot stress to Minseok. For example, just now if the elder talks to him, Minseok is tensed. Very tensed. But he's polite enaugh not to show it to the elder. Only Sehun, who now sits attentively beside Minseok seems to feel what's going on with his best friend._

_"Xiumin", the elder begins. "We're mostly done with this meeting but I have to talk with you. And I think, you know what the topic will be", he inspects Minseok._

_The latter noddet. "Yes, of course. But I personally don't like to talk about it. And I never do talk again with you about it", Minseok explains so calm as possible. "And please don't call me Xiumin", he addet. "My name is Kim Minseok."_

_"No. If you're with us it's only Xiumin", the elder's voice is very strict. "And it's not your decision if you talk with me or not. I talk to you, so you do it with me", the elder said. "That's what is called like manners."_

_Minseok can't help - he growls angry. _

_"Do you threatening me Xiumin?", the eyes of the elder sparkling like flames. "Believe me, you don't want do this to me."_

_"And you better don't want me force to have mate", Minseok growls again. Finally it is said. _

_"But you need a mate!", the elder shouts at him "we can't accept this." He clears his throat. "Especially, after all what Luhan reported to me you're a ticking time bomb."_

_"Luhan?", it's only one question but there so much more in Minseoks mind. _

_The elder sighs. "Luhan is a trainer for special wolves. Wolves who can't control themselfs, like you. He had many experiences with that and only sucesses in china. He can help you. But you need to cooperate, Xiumin!"_

_The deep growl what is now audible is not only Minseok, but Sehun too. The latter is standing right in front of Minseok, angry glaring at the elder. Sehun can be very frightening if he want to be. Especially in his wolf form. And Minseok know three things. First, Luhan betrayed him - he never was his friend. Second, his only friend who he can rely on is Sehun. Third, he don't need a cure, he will now leave this meeting and then leave the city as soon as possible. He would never accept a life like this. But as long as there is only one friend he can move on. And maybe, just maybe he will someday find his mate. But for the first he needs to live a life without people, who tell him how he had to live. _


	26. Boyfriend

"Hyung!", Sehun snapped with his fingers in front of Minseoks face. "Attention please! Jongdae asked you something."

"Oh, sorry", Minseok said, who is now back in reality. "You did? What do you want to know?"

Jongdae nodded. "Yes. I was asking you why are you crying."

"Crying? I'm not...", Minseok interrupts himself. "Oh, indeed. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You don't need to apologise for crying!", Jongdae can't believe what Minseok had said. "If you want or need to cry, then cry. And if you don't want to explain or talk about it to me, then it's okay for me too. After all I'm worried but I don't want you force to anything."

Minseok leans to Jongdaes chest. "Then please hold me tight, Dae. Just stay with me and promise me, that you will be forever with me", his voice is only a whisper.

Jongdae smiles, embraces him and gently strokes through Minseoks hair. "Of course I will", he replies softly.

Minseok smiles now as well."You know that I love you, right Dae? So...", he cleared his throat. "If you want to be with me, you want to be my boyfriend?"

Jongdae doesn't answers with words but with a tender kiss.

Minseok doesn't hesitated to reply the kiss. "You don't know how much happy I'm right now", he whispers against Jongdaes lips.

"Ah... I swear the love story between you is so much better than Romeo and Juliet", said Chanyeol all of a sudden. "I'm your greatest fan!"

"Of course ours is better, because it's one with a happy ending", Minseok smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him again. "But thanks for your support, Chanyeol", he added then. 

"It's not I want you to be upset but: What are we doing with Luhan now?", Sehun asks Minseok.

Minseoks face darkend like a thunderstorm sky. "I don't wanna talk about this person. "Neither today nor at any other time in this or my next life", his voice is only a growl. 

"But Hyung...", Sehun begins.

"I said: I DON'T wanna talk about this person! I don't wanna say it again, Sehun!", Minseok interrupts him angry.

"Okay, I think we need to change the topic", Kyungsoo suggests. He clears his throat. "I just want to inform you about him. And I don't want to wake up bad memories."

"To late. You already did. But like I said - I don't want talk about it. So yes, let's change the topic. I remember that Baekhyun want to know if you wanna cook for us for lunch", Minseok replies. "Right Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun noddet in agreement. "Do you Kyungsoo? It's so long ago since I eat some food cooked by you. And I really would love it if you do so... Please say yes!"

"I'm with Baekhyun", Jongdae grinned. "I think, if we cook together we all can calm down a bit. Beside that, it's a great chance to know each other better than now."

"Better than now? Do you have sweet little secrets, which I need to know?", Minseok winks seductive at Jongdae.

Jongdaes face flashes as much red like a tomato. "M...Maybe?", he stutters.

"Oh, please... Go and get a room", Kyungsoo sighs annoyed if he sees Minseok kissing Jongdae again.

"Why should we? This _are _my rooms - because this is my apartment", Minseok remembers Kyungsoo, half teasing half serious.

"Okay I got it. I cook lunch for you", he agrees. "But I think I need to go to the grocery shop. Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol we go together."

"Huh? Why...?", Baekhyun whines.

"Baek!", Sehun bumped Baekhyun with his elbow. "We _need _to go with Kyungsoo! I think, Minseok and Jongdae want to talk alone about a few topics. Do you understand?"

Before Baekhyun can give a answer, Sehun pushed him out of the room. "I'll explain it when we're out."

Jongdae gives both a confused look. He didn't understand about what Kyungsoo and Sehun are talking.

On the other hand, Minseok smiled brightly over his whole face. "Thanks. You're so nice Kyungsoo. So we see you later?"

"Yes", Kyungsoo nodded. "I think it's gonna be thirty or forty minutes." 

"So what do you want to talk about to me?", Jongdae asks Minseok courios, if they're alone. 

"You're really innocent", Minseok replies. "Okay, not as much as last night but..."

"Minnie!", Jongdae whines, his brightly red face hiding in his hands. 

"Yep. Definitely", Minseok laughs quietly. "And that's why you're so cute", he kisses Jongdae on his head. "My cute boyfriend to be precise."

"Why do you do this to me? It's so embarrassing!", Jongdae whines again.

Minseok laughs. Then he embraced Jongdae. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Dae. After all it's not my fault that you're so cute."

Jongdae replies the embraces. "Do you know how much my heart flutters, when I'm with you?", he wispers. "I really can't handle it. And just for your information: I'm sure that I...", Jongdae wants to say more, but becomes interrupted because Minseok kisses him tenderly. After all Jongdae is pretty sure, that he and Minseok will not talk until the others are back. But kissing Minseok, and be kissed by him is so much better. Especially because they are now Boyfriends. It seems to be a dream. And Jongdae don't want wake up.


	27. Forever (Smut)

Minseok can't help but smile. He's really happy and relieved. But especially happy. And he can't remember the last day as he was so happy like now. After all it's hard to believe that his life allowed him to be to feel luck - but he don't want think about. Maybe later but not now. The only important thing is Jongdae. His Lover, Boyfriend and Soulmate. Minseok tenderly caress Jongdae's jawline while he's kissing his lips. A slow but very intense kiss. And if Minseok hears a gasp of Jongdae, while he kisses now his neck, Minseok smiles again.

"You're so delicate, my love", he whispers in Jongdae's ear. "It's adorable. You're adorable..."

"No. It's just... You're...", Jongdae moans. "Don't tease me", he adds, now whining.

"But it's so much fun", Minseok grinned. "And you had to admit, that you love it too", he kisses Jongdae again. "Or I'm wrong?", he wants to know teasingly. Even if he knows the answer to his question.

"No you're not", Jongdae replies the kiss of his Boyfriend. "But It's so embarrassing..."

"Why? We're alone in here and...", Minseok want to say more, but becomes interrupted by Jongdae.

"It's only, I love you so much", now it is Jongdae, who whispers. "I don't care about your life in the city, I don't care about this strange Luhan Guy. The most important is, you're here by my side, Minnie. And that you love me."

Minseok is speechless.He don't know what to say. Never in his whole life was someone, who was saying such beautiful words to him. And never felt Minseok so much happiness and love. A Smile is raising up on his whole face. He snuggles at Jongdae's shoulders and noticed that Jongdae laughs and embraced him.

"Of course I do. You are forever my Love, Dae. Nothing and nobody can change that." He runs his hands through Jongdaes messy hair and kisses him again. The kiss is tenderly, like a butterfly. 

"You really like cuddles and kissing, am I right?", Jongdae asked him.

"Only if it's you", Minseok answered without any hesitation. "And your smell is so nice too."

"Ehm... Thanks, I guess?", Jongdae said. "I like yours too." To prove it he put his arms around Minseoks neck and pulled him close. "And I love cuddling and kissing with you too."

"I noticed that", Minseok said smiling. "And I think I need to thank Kyungsoo, if he's back."

"Me too", agreed Jongdae. "He's really very nice. But until he and the others are back, we can do some thing what we love the most."

"Do you think about something special?", Minseoks winks at him. "Or should I make a suggestion?"

****

Jongdae blushed. It's not easy to be serious if Minseok is on top of him and looks so flirtatious at him. And at the same time teasingly. Jongdae is really relieved, that he himself is not standing but sitting on the sofa, because his legs feel like jelly. Okay admittedly, to be precise he's half lying but...

"My cute and precious Dae", Minseok tenderly kisses him. "You don't need to embarrassed. It's okay to feel what ever you want to feel.''

Jongdae nodded. He want something say too but it's not possible. But he knows it's not necessarily. He don't need words to describe what he wants. 

"You're so beautiful, Dae", Minseok bends over him. "You don't know how much happy I'm that we're together."

"Me...too", Jongdae pants if he feels Minseoks hands under his shirt. They're a bit cold but not that much.

"Okay, my Love", Minseok kisses him. "Do you want to be with me?"

"Forever, Minnie", Jongdae said and replies the kiss.

It feels like centuries but it's maybe only a few minutes later when Minseok and Jongdae are back in the bedroom. Their clothes are somewhere on the ground. And Jongdae is a moaning mess. With every kiss of Minseok he becomes more impatient and his whole body seems to be like electrically charged. Apart from that his adrenaline make his heart beats very fast and he really want...

"Dae", interrupt Minseok's voice his thaughts. "Please let me love you."

Jongdae noddet. He's not able to do more than this.

"Good", Minseok smiles. "You're so beautiful, Dae. And just for me..."

Jongdae whines when Minseok covers his whole body with kisses. And if he feels Minseok kissing his inner thighs, Jongdae take the breath out, of which he not was knowing that he stopt it. And even if he didn't wears his pants his member hurts and he really need to...

"OH MY GOD!", he screams out in surprise when Minseok kneels on the ground and is suddenly wrapping his sinful mouth around him. "FUCK!", he shouts again if Minseok is moving his head up and down. A few more curses follow if he speed up the pace. Jongdae can feel that Minseok smirks. "Not funny...", Jongdae moans. "Really....argh...not funny!" He moans again and then he comes in his boyfriend and lovers mouth.

"You're definetly very sensitive", Minseok said smiling after he can speak again.

"No", Jongdae shakes his head. "Only this area of my body."

Minseok laughs. "If you say so. But I can make you feel a lot better than this, Dae. Should I?"

"Please", Jongdae's voice croaks. And then he feels Minseok's finger inside his hole. "Fuck...", now it is not a scream but a whisper.

"Yes my impatient, precious Dae. But wait a little more", Minseok smiles at him and then addet one more finger what make Jongdae gasp. "You're doing great, Dae my Love", Minseok moves his finger in an out. "So great my little sweetheart."

"Please, Min...", Jongdae whines. "I want to feel you so bad. So please....", his voice breaks if he can now feel the third finger of Minseok inside. And that Minseok is moving his finger faster than at the beginning. "Min..."

"Yes, my Love?", Minseok asks innocently, but still moving his finger.

"Just take me!", Jongdae calls out. "I want to come with you and not...", he interrupted himself if he feel that his hole is suddenly without Minseok's finger. But he dosen't have time do be disapoint about it. Because he is a few second filled with Minseok's member. Jongdae pleasureable closed his eyes when Minseok is moving in him. In the begin full of control and slowly but after he finds Jongdae's sensitive point faster. Jongdae moans and scratches on Minseok's shoulder what brings the latter to growling. Very deep growls what gives Jongdae goosebumps.

"I really love to make you feel good", Minseok whispers in Jongdaes ear while he thrusts again in him.

Jongdae shapes his next moan into words. "Love you too... So good."

Minseok hums in agreement and covered Jongdae's chest with kisses. He thrusts a little harder, shifting his weight to one arm so he can wrap a hand around his lovers member. The touch of Minseok's hands is enough to send shivers over Jongdae's whole body and making him scream out if Jongdae reaches his climax in Minseok hands.

"Dae...", Minseok growls again while thrusting again on Jongdae's sweet point. "You're mine. Only mine", he kisses his boyfriend and after a few thrusts more he comes inside Jongdae with a pleasured scream and collapses beside him.


	28. Phone Call

"Did we need to buy some more or are ready to go back?", Baekhyun wants to know. In his hands holding two bags of vegetables. And he didn't know what to do with all that. Especially since there two another bags.

"We're six persons", Kyungsoo, who noticed Baekhyun's irritated look, explained. "Obviously we need to buy some more as if it's only for two or three persons. And after all Hyungs fridge is not really the fullest."

"Exactly. And I think it will be delicious when Kyungsoo is done with cooking", Chanyeol said smiling. 

"As long as there isn't any cucumber, I'm sure it will be", Baekhyun noddet. "What I'm saying is I don't need to go to the gym because of these bags."

Sehun grimaced. "You're never going to the gym."

"Thanks Sehun. I love you too", Baekhyun smiles.

"Yes, we know about this", Kyungsoo said. "And now come with me. I need to buy some meat but then we can go back. I think Minseok and Jongdae finished their talk too."

"Their talk", Chanyeol laughs. "I'm sure their talk was... special."

"As long as Minseok Hyung got distracted and don't think anymore about Luhan it's alright. I really can't handle it if he's mad. Because then he's fucking scary", Baekhyun explained. 

"Baekhyun", interfers Sehun. "You never meets Xiumin while he's seriously angry. Believe me, if it would've been you're never would talk about this so casually."

"Casually?", Baekhyun repeated. "I said, I was scared.Enormously."

"Yes. But when you were together with him if he's seriously mad you would think, that he will kill you", Sehun said. 

"Did you meet him when he was in such a mood?", Kyungsoo wants to know. 

Sehun nodded. "Yes. Two times."

"What?!", Baekhyun stared in disbelief at him. "When?"

"That's not important", Sehun sighed. "It wasn't nice but I survived and Hyung apologized to me so you don't need to freak out..."

"Are you crazy? It's not important that he apologized to you!", Baekhyun is nearly screeming. "He need to apologize to me too. If he had kill you I would kill him too."

"You're not able to do that you're just an omega and...", this is Kyungsoo.

"Whatever! That dosen't matter to me! You could've died! I don't know what I would do if you...", Baekhyun swallows hard. "Don't do this to me! You're my mate Sehun!"

Sehun sighs. "I know, Baekhyun. But I'm sure too, that it don't happens again with him. Now when Minseok is together with Jongdae."

"That's right", Kyungsoo said smiling. "He seems to be a lot more calm than before."

Chanyeol, who didn't say that much nodded too. "I think so too. After all I know him not that much as you but..."

"Jongdae then really need to stay with him", Baekhyun interrupts him.

"Yes. Jongdae needs to stay and Luhan to stay away. If not we're in lot problems", Sehun clarified. 

"You mean a lot more than now", corrects Kyungsoo him. "Maybe it's a good idea if we call Suho? Just for the worst case." 

Sehun grimaced. "You and Chanyeol are guardians..."

"Suho too", Kyungsoo rememberd Sehun. "And he knows everything about everyone what happens here and in the city."

Sehun rolls with his eyes. Right. Suho is great connected with nearly everyone, especially wolves. "Okay, fine" Sehun said. "Then call him. But I think, You need now cooking for seven persons. And to message Minseok or Jongdae. If not it is maybe a bit chaotic."

"I can do it", Baekhyun volunteered.

Sehun shakes his head. "No Baekhyun. If you text him, he might think that it's a joke. Like the last time when..."

"Okay, okay. You're right", Baekhyun agreed. "So please go on."

****

Junmyeon was on the way to the gym, when he received the call of Sehun. And to be honest, it makes him very nervous when he saw Sehun's name on the display of his handy. It's not that he didn't like Sehun but the latter called him mostly when he's in problems that he can't fix by himself. And mostly the problems are because of Minseok. 

"What happened?", Junmyeon want to know without any greeting.

"It's nice to talk with you too, Hyung", Sehun said. "But since you asked me so nicely: We need your help."

Junmyeon sighed. There it is. He was right. "About what are you talking? And who is we?"

"We is Chansoo, Hunnie and me. And of course Jongdae and Minseok", Junmyeon can hear Baekhyun's voice. Probably Sehun activated the speaker of his handy.

"It's because of Luhan", Sehun explained now. "Can you please find out where he is? Or maybe you know it?"

"Luhan? Did you seriously asking me about Luhan?", Junmyeon want to know in disbelief. 

"Yes", Sehun answered. "He hacked Minseok's handy so..."

"Where are you?", Junmyeon interrupts him.

"On the way to Minseok. In five minutes we're back", Sehun answered. "Why?"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible", Junmyeon replies. "And then we can talk about it", with that he ends the call. The gym he needs to quit for today. This talk is a lot more important. And maybe it's not the baddest idea to write a short message to his best friend and informant.


	29. Only You

"I really think that cuddling with you is nearly the best thing to do in this world", Jongdae mutters, while he is in Minseok's embrace.

"Nearly?", Minseok raised an eyebrow. 

Jongdae smiles and nodded. "Nearly, because the only best thing to do in this world is... um.. you know... when I'm with you....", he then stutters embarrassed.

Minseok smiles in understanding and kisses him tenderly. "Yes, I know", he said. "And I really love, that you love me and trust me so much."

"Of course I love you", now it's Jongdae, who kisses Minseok. "You're the most precious and important person in my life. I would do anything that you wished for", he promised.

"Ah... You're so sweet, my Love", Minseok smiles again. "Sweeter than sugar and so cheesy." He snuggled at Jongdae's shoulder. There it is again. The most beautiful smell in his world. Jongdae's smell. A bit vanilla mixed with flowers. Wild flowers in a forest. He only need to close his eyes and he can see it. And when Jongdae embraced him so much, Minseok felt like he was a sweet little sleepy kitten. Not like the scary big wolf he is. But he's willingly to forget it - And if it's only just for the moment right now. After all he swears to himself, that he never would let anyone harm Jongdae. With this thought in his mind and still a smile on his lips he slowly drifted off to sleep. To sleep in his boyfriends arms.

If Minseok awake just twenty minutes later, he awake with a bad feeling. Or to be precise a feeling that let him think that something bad maybe comes to happen. He didn't understand why he is thinking about it. Maybe because he had bad dream or Jongdae isn't beside him in his bed. Minseok sighed, get's up and goes to the livingroom. There is Jongdae with a cup of coffee in his hands and chattering with Suho. Minseok frowns. Wait a second. Why is Suho here? And since when?

"Oh, Minseok you're up now", Suho said smiling if he noticed him.

"What are you doing here?", Minseok asked him. "And where is Kyungsoo and the others?"

"Kyungsoo is in the kitchen and cooking. Chanyeol joins him and Sehun and Baekhyun... I don't know."

"But why are you here?", Minseok wanted to know again. "Dae?", questionly he looks to his boyfriend. "Do you know something?"

"Not really. But Junmyeon-Hyung said he wanted to talk with you and me about... us", Jongdae answered. 

"Yes", Suho agreed. "Sehun called me nearly thirty minutes ago. So that we can talk about all what happened."

Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what? That Jongdae is my boyfriend now?"

Suho nodded. "For example. But there are still some more topics."

"Like what?", Minseok asked him.

"Like Jongdae is not only just your boyfriend but your mate too. And that you didn't explained it to him what's the meaning of that", Suho said very seriously.

"I'm going to explain and talk about it to him. But not know. I have to think about how I could do it and beside that I'm..."

"Sorry", Jongdae interrupts. "But I'm still here. And I don't like to be ignored!"

"I'm not going to ignore you, Love", Minseok defended himself. "I was just answering Suho."

"Suho?", Jongdae asked. "Why Suho. I thought it's Junmyeon."

Minseok sighed. Right. Jongdae don't know Suho. He just knows Junmyeon. "His Pseudonym is Suho. When he's with us together. You know what I mean right?"

"So you're a wolf too?", Jongdae wants to know.

"Yes", Suho agreed. "And I'm a guardian."

Minseok closed sighing his eyes. And there he can feel it again: Fear. Fear that Jongdae would avoid him. Or break up with him. And how could he not? Minseok would understand that. Understand but still hate it. He don't know how he would survive a break up with Jongdae. Jongdae, his mate and the person who he loves the most. But how can Jongdae...

Minnie!", he heard Jongdae calling his name. And Minseok noticed that Jongdae seems to be feared, like himself.

"Dae?", Minseok asked. What makes Jongdae so afraid? So nervous? Minseok can't understand it. But he want it know, so that he can make him to feel better. But if he don't know the reason Minseok can't...

"Min!", Minseok smiled when Jongdae embraced him tightly. "What is with you? Are you okay? Should I call 911 or police?"

"No need to", Minseok said. "It's just.... I'm afraid. So much."

"Why?", Jongdae asked in disbelief.

"I want to explain you all. But if I do - I think you would break up with me", it's just a whisper. "I understand why you would do that but I'm still...", he can't end the sentence because Jongdae kisses him tenderly.

"I never would do something like that", Jongdae promised him. "You're the most important in my life. For now and forever. Keep this in your mind. And then tell me please why you're thinking that I would like to break up with you."

Minseok cuddles tightly in Jongdae's embrace. "Because you're not only my boyfriend but my mate. And that means you're my fate. But you're a human and I'm an alpha wolf so..."

"I love you", Jongdae said smiling and pets Minseok's hair tenderly. "And I would do anything for you."

"Good", this is Suho. He looks to Minseok. "See? I knew that he would be okay. So that you can claim and mark him."

"What means that?", Jongdae asked.

"It means that I have to bite you. But...", Minseok interrupts himself.

"If you don't, then the others can ...", begins Suho.

"What exactly do you mean with bite?", Jongdae wants to know. "It's going to hurt?"

Minseok nodded. "I never had done this before but I think yes", he answered. "And I need to do it when you and I together like ..."

"Oh", Jongdae swallowed hard if he understand. He takes a deep breath. "But then I belong only to you, right? And no one could do anything to change it."

"Yes. But I promised to never hurt you and if I do it I break my promise"

"No", Jongdae shakes his head. "You don't. It just means that you love me and that I belong to you. Only to you", Jongdae cleared his throat. "And of course, that I love you too. So much that I trust you in any way - what ever you do to me. I'm only yours and your only mine."

Minseok feels like he would cry in the next seconds. He's so relieved that he can't describe it in words. "I love you, Jongdae. So so much. And if you okay with it, then I do it."


	30. Just one Bite (Smut)

"Oh my god!", Jongdae called out. "I must be in heaven. I never have thought that just one bite could be so amazing!" 

"Thank you", Kyungsoo said smiling but still embarrassed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?", Jongdae asked in disbelief. "I absolutely in love with it!", he turns around to Minseok, who sits beside him. "I'm sorry, Love. But I think I need to marry Kyungsoo."

"Excuse me?", that's Chanyeol. "That's not what we can talk about. Kyungsoo is my mate. And so Minseok just need to learn how to cook."

"I can cook!", Minseok defended himself. "I'm still better than Sehun, you know that."

"Yes, but that's not really a big surprise. After all it's not even possible to cook more terribly than him", Chanyeol said. "Baekhyun told me stories about it. And only if I think about it I get goosebumps..."

Minseok laughs. "Then I'm very glad that he hasn't cooked for me yet."

"I think that's because he's your best friend", Chanyeol suspects. "Otherwise..."

"By the way - where are Sehun and Baekhyun?", Jongdae asked. 

"We're here", said Sehun, who entered, followed by Baekhyun, the room. "I just needed to check something."

"Yep. And I joined him, so that he not freak out", Baekhyun explained. 

Minseok frowns. "Freak out? What are you talking about? Is something bad happens?"

"I'm not sure", Sehun answered slowly. "Maybe it's better if you take your own opinion?"

"I think so too. But for now we need to eat, Hunnie", Baekhyun said to his boyfriend. "And when I look at Jongdae I'm sure that it is very delicious."

"He said he wanted to to marry Kyungsoo", Minseok grinned. "But he can't. Because I'll will do it first", he winked at Jongdae. 

"Would you please stop it?", that's Chanyeol again. "Just learn how to cook!"

Minseok laughs. "You know we're just kidding."

"He knows. But he's just a bit jealous", Kyungsoo smiled forming his lips in into a heart. "Am I right, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "It's not funny", he replies. 

"Come on, Doggie", Minseok smiled at him. " You don't need to be jealous. Because I'm just kidding, like I said."

"I have question", Jongdae said suddenly. "Why are you calling him Doggie? You said it to Sehun too if I first met him. But you're all wolves, right? So why..."

"Yes, we're", Minseok agreed. "It's something like a nickname", he explained. "But it can be a insulting too. Depending on the emphasis and situations."

"Right", Suho nodded in agreement."For example: Last week Kris called Minseok a sweet little kitten. But that's was definitely a insulting and..."

"Whoa... Are you serious? He must be crazy!", Baekhyun said. "I think he's dead now?"

"No. He's alive", Minseok growls. "I can't kill someone if I'm in school."

Jongdae stares disbelieving at him. "Do you want to kill Kris?"

"No!", Minseok called out. "I was only very angry. So that I have threatened him a bit. I told you that. I never would kill anyone. It's annoying enough that I'm suspended from school for two weeks."

"You're _what?!", _this is Sehun. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah... Me too", Baekhyun nodded and then goes on to eat his kimchi stew.

"Okay", Jongdae said. "So sweet little kitten is insulting?"

"Yes, of course. If you're saying it to a mighty alpha wolf like Minseok", Suho nodded in agreement. "But I don't know what would happen if _you _say it to him. If you understand what I'm talking about..."

"Ohhhh....", Jongdae smiled widely. "What are you thinking Minnie?"

"I think, that I not wanna talk about it now when the others in the room with us, Dae", Minseok rebuked him.

"Still to much information, Hyung", Kyungsoo rolled with his eyes. Then he looked at Sehun. "You said something happend? What were you talking about?", he asked seriously.

Sehun sighed, takes down his chopsticks and pressed some buttons of his handy. "Here look at this."

"_K.I.M Company in Trouble again. Rumours never ending"_, Kyungsoo reads aloud. 

"Rumours? Trouble? Let me give a look", Minseok said. "Oh my god", he said if he reads the article. "I need to go back. It's..."

"Go back? Back to the city?", Jongdae's voice is very shrill. "Why? Do you want leave me?"

"No never!", Minseok jumps off of his chair."I just need to do some business. But you can come with me if you want."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hyung", Sehun sighed. "Jongdae is your mate and you don't..."

"Tonight", Minseok replies "I will do it tonight", it's hardly audible. "If Jongdae allowed me to do it."

Jongdae can feel how his heart speed up. "Yes. Please...", he answered. After all he don't know exactly what's going to happen but he likes the thought to be alone and forever only Minseok's. Just to think about it made him smile.

"Good", Suho said. He looked to Baekhyun and Sehun. "I think it's better if you two come with me to sleep in my house."

****

A few hours later, when Jongdae is alone with Minseok, he feels very embarrassed. He knows it's just his boyfriend and lover in front of him but...

"I love you so much, Jongdae", Minseok interrupts him in his thoughts. He tenderly caressed Jongdae's jawline and kissed him deeply. "My beautiful, lovely, cute and precious Dae", slowly he takes, while kissing Jongdae again, his hands under his boyfriend's shirt.

"Yes. Me too", is all what Jongdae can manage to say.

"Good, my Love", Minseok smiled at him. "You know that I never had any intention to hurt you."

"Just make me.... to be only yours", Jongdae pants. "Let me be... your mate."

"You're my mate already, since I first met you", Minseok replied and Jongdae's shirt falls on the floor. Minseok kissed him again. 

Jongdae don't hesitate to reply the kiss. Even if he feels Minseoks hands open the belt of his pants to take them and then his shorts off. If he is completely nude he smiled over his whole face.

"Ah...", Minseok moans. "Just so beautiful my Dae. You're truly amazing. And my only one."

"Only yours", Jongdae agreed while now open his boyfriend's pants to take them off. 

If Minseok is nude already too, Jongdae thinks that Minseok must be a god of love. Because no human can be so beautiful. Okay admittedly, Minseok isn't exactly a human but a wolf. But... Jongdae moaned if he feels Minseok kissing his tighs. And that's not the only one what he feels. 

"Min...", managed to say. "Please...."

"Please what?", Minseok asked with a teasing look.

Jongdae cleared his throat. Because he himself can't believe that he says such a request. "Please let me suck you. I want you to feel good too."

"You don't need to do this", Minseok smiled at his boyfriend.

"But I want it", Jongdae insists. "Please..."

"Oh... Such nice begging", Minseok kissed him. "Do it again, Love."

"Please, Minseok. I want you suck so badly. You're so beautiful and I love all of you so much. So please let me suck you!"

"Fuck Dae. Look at you. So much begging for this and still so beautiful...''

"Minnie...", Jongdae whines. After all Minseok is everything but mini but his brain just offered him this nickname.

"Well... If you want to do it so much, go on", Minseok smiled. A few Seconds later he cursed if Jongdae wrapped his mouth around his cock. A few more curses followed if Jongdae slowly begins to move his head. Minseok moans.

"Fuck Dae, You're so amazing. I still can't believe that you do this to me", Minseok closed sighing his eyes. "So good my Love...", without thinking he wrapped his hands around Jongdae's hard cock. "But I still want to feel you good too", slowly he begins to move his hand in the rhythm Jongdae is moving his head. 

If Jongdae realised what Minseok is doing he whines. His teeth are touching his boyfriend's cock while it. First Jongdae thinks he hurt him but if he looked up he knows he don't. Because in hisboyfriend's eye's are only pure pleasure and lust. And Jongdae is sure that he's looking like same. After all Minseok's hands let him feel so great. Minseok really must be a god of love. Jongdae paced up the tempo a bit and feels Minseoks hands doing the same. A few Moments later Jongdae feels Minseok is reaching his climax in his mouth. The same time when Jongdae comes over Minseok's hands around his cock. 

"My sweet little prince", Minseok said after a few minutes. "I still can't believe that you do this to me", he pulled Jongdae close for a deep kiss. "And you're so talented, my Love."

"Me too", Jongdae said. "We came together."

"Yes we did.I'm so proud of you my grogerous and handsome Dae", Minseok kissed Jongdae again. Not only his lips but his neck, shoulders and chest. And if he feels Jongdae got hard again he smiled over his whole face. "Still so excited my sweetheart. With so much energy and look at you, Love."

"Just want to be yours. Only yours", Jongdae whines. "Please take me..."

"Oh again so nicely begging, my sweet Prince", Minseok said and begins to kiss Jongdae's tighs. "So needy, just that I would take you, my Love..."

"But I really need you. So please..."

"And I need you too, beautiful Dae", Minseok compliments Jongdae. "So handsome, precious and only mine."

"Yes only yours forever Min", Jongdae whines again. Then he moaned if he feels the first finger in him. 

"Dae, so sweet moaning just for me", Minseok smiled. "Do you know what you're doing with me?", he added one more finger in Jongdae and curled them a bit. 

"Fuck!", Jongdae called out. "I.."

"You", Minseok laughs quietly while adding now the third finger. Again curling. 

"FUCK!", now Jongdae is screaming if he climaxed. 

"Beautiful, beautiful and lovely Dae", Minseok grinned. "So excited, you just come on my fingers."

"But still want you in me", Jongdae said. "So please... please take me"

"Of course Love", Minseok takes off his fingers. Just to enter with his cock in Jongdae's hole. "After all you deserve it so much, sweetheart", slowly he begins to move in him. And then a bit faster, while again wrapping one hand around Jongdae's cock to move in the same rhythm. 

And Jongdae thinks he must be in heaven. Because all is so unbelievable. A few Moments ago he thought that Minseok would be angry, because he came already on his fingers. But Minseok wasn't angry. And now the feeling that Minseok is moving in his hole... It's like a miracle to Jongdae. "Faster... please"

"Of course Love", Minseok said and moves a bit faster again. Every time hitting Jongdae's prostate on point. Still moving his hands around Jongdae's cock in the same time. "Beautiful Dae, do you want me to mark you?", he asked panting.

Jongdae nodded in agreement. Too much moaning, to say anything. Especially if he feels Minseoks teeth in the back of his neck if Minseok bites him, Jongdae screams in surprise. At the same time he comes to his climax. Just like Minseok who is filling Jongdae's hole with his come until the brim.


	31. Marks

If Jongdae awakes, it's in the middle of the night and the first what he realised is that Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae's waist, cuddling to Jongdae. Jongdae smiled. When Minseok is sleeping, he's very cute. A lot more cute than usual. And this is nearly impossible. Jongdae is really proud that he can name Minseok his boyfriend. Tenderly Jongdae kissed Minseok's cheeks. 

"I love you so much", he whispered and can feel Minseok is cuddling nearer to him.

"Love you too, my sweet Dae", Minseok replied sleepy. "Now come back to sleep, Love"

"Hmm...", Jongdae kissed Minseok again. Now on his boyfriend's lips. "Just one kiss more."

Now Minseok smiled too. "Of course, my Love", he said and replied Jongdae's kiss without any hesitation. "But Dae, can I ask you something?"

Jongdae nodded. "You can ask me anything", he said.

Minseok suddenly sits up in his bed. "Did I hurt you much? I think I did. You screamed so much. I really don't want hurt you. But I...", he looked at the mark in the back on Jongdae's neck. "Oh my god... It's so horrible. I'm so sorry, Dae", Minseoks voice is more an more high pitched in panic.

Jongdae sighed. He wondered why Minseok wasn't asking him earlier. Maybe his boyfriend is was too tired. But his answer is still the same. "It was more surprising and maybe a bit frightening but I didn't feel pain. Okay, maybe a bit. But not as much as you think I did"

"Are you serious?", Minseok asked in disbelief. "You don't need to lie to me, Love."

"I don't lie", Jongdae kissed Minseok again. "I think you can say that it was turning me on.", Jongdae looked very embarrassed to the floor. "Oh my god, it's creepy, right?"

"Just a very little bit", now it's Minseok, who kissed Jongdae. "Now come back to sleep."

If Jongdae awakes again it's morning. A very nice morning. Minseok is still beside him in his bed, fingers entangled with Jongdae's, smiling at Jongdae in the most beautiful and cute way ever. Jongdae thinks, that he would love it to see his boyfriend like that every day while waking up.

"Good Morning, Love", Minseok said. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Jongdae shakes, still sleepy, his head. "No. You didn't", he said. "Since when are you up?"

"Two hours. Then I enjoy watching you", Minseok winks at Jongdae.

Jongdae laughs. "That sounds so creepy!"

"It's the truth", Minseok confessed. "And now that you're up from sleep, I would enjoy showering with you. And after this a good coffee and toast for breakfast".

Jongdae nodded. "I think I like your ideas for today", he smiled brightly over his whole face. "And then you can enjoy me again..."

Now it's Minseok who laughed. "Then come with me to the bathroom, my sweet and lovely Dae."

As soon as they enter the bathroom it gets out of control. Jongdae never thaught that it might happend so fast. That it might ends like this, yes. But who is he, to complain about it? After all he enjoys kissing Minseok so much and of course be kissed by him. The hot water what runs over his and Minseok's body notices Jongdae just rarely. What he noticed the most are Minseok's tender hands all over his body. And then...

"Oh my god", Jongdae moans.

Minseok fingers lingered in Jongdae's hair and then they begin to massage his scalp.

Jongdae never thaught before that washing hair could be so sensual and sexy at the same time. But it really is. Just to feel his boyfriends hands and his kisses is enaugh to bring him goosebumps. And Jongdae becomes exited. He closed his eyes just to feel the touch of Minseok's finger more intense than before. And it's an incredible feeling what gives him shivers over his whole body.

"Do you like it, Love?", he heard Minseok, who is still massaging, whisper.

Like it? Minseok must be kidding. He loves it. He's not able to build any logic sentence or words so Jongdae just moans again.

"I love to see you like this, my Dae", Minseok whispered in Jongdaes ear. "You're so beautiful, when you melt for me like this."

Jongdae shivers again. He feel like as if he would faint soon. 

"Jongdae", Minseok whispered again still massaging Jongdae's scalp and then kissing the back of Jongdae's neck. "My beautiful, beautiful and lovely Dae. I love you so much ..."

"Yes...", is all what Jongdae can manage to say. But there is so much more. For example I love you too, you're amazing, I adore you so much, I will love you forever. 

"I know", Minseok paused massaging Jongdae's scalp and pulled Jongdae close for a deep kiss. 

Jongdae don't hesitate to reply the kiss. Not only one second. That his legs feel like jelly isn't important to him.

Then all of a sudden Minseok whines.

"What happened?", Jongdae wants to know. 

Minseok sighed. "As much as I love to continue all of this with you but I think we need to stop it."

"Whyyyy?", now it is Jongdae who whines. He really don't want to stop no.

"Sehun, Baekhyun and the others are back soon", Minseok sighed. "And I don't want you to be nude if they're here. Because you're mine."

"Ohhh...", Jongdae looked at his boyfriend. Then he nodded in agreement but kissed Minseok again. 

***

Five minutes later there is a loud knock on the door. Minseok sighed. Then he opened. A few Moments later, Jongdae who stands beside him falls on the ground. Pinned down by a chocolate brown wolf.

"Sorry!", Minseok can here Kyungsoo, who enters the room. "He didn't listen to me and..."

Minseok frowns and then take look at Jongdae. The latter is laughing and scratches Chanyeol behind his ears. Minseok is seriously relieved but still can't believe what's going on. He can remember as if it were yesterday when Jongdae was so frightened because of his dream with the wolves and now he played with Chanyeol. 

"Dae?", Minseok asked him. "Are you fine?"

Jongdae nodded. "Yep. You don't need to worry. I was only a bit surprised", he scratches Chanyeol again. "But I'm not afraid."

"Good morning Jongdae", Kyungsoo said smiling. 

"Hi", Jongdae smiled too. "Well, that was a surprise."

"And I don't like surprises", Minseok added grimly. "Didn't you know that?"

"Hey, don't exaggerate it", Baekhyun said to him. "See? Jongdae's fine. He told you he is, right? And anyway: Jongdae knew Chanyeol in his wolf form, do you remember?"

"Yeah...", Minseok growls. "It's okay."

"Great!", Baekhyun called out. Still ignoring the fact, that Minseok doesn't look like _it's okay _.

"Great indeed", Sehun, who enters as the last person, muttered. "This mark is beautiful, Hyung", he added then.

Minseok frowns and looked again to his boyfriend. The spot in the back of Jongdae's neck is clearly visible and still a bit red. Minseok smiled. Sehun is right, it's really beautiful. Even if Minseok is still worried for hurting Jongdae. But now as he claimed and marked his mate no one would dare to harm him. At least no one who is normal and don't want to die. 

"Yes definitely amazing", Kyungsoo said too, pushing Chanyeol aside. "Did it hurt a lot?", he then wants to know.

Jongdae shakes his head. "No. Nearly nothing. I'm fine."

"Amazing", Kyungsoo replied again. "You two must love each other very much."

Jongdae nodded. "Of course we do."

Minseok can't help to feel very proud. Some weeks ago he thought that his heart would break because of Jongdae. But now Jongdae is his mate. It's like a miracle. So there's nothing to worry about it, right? Everything will be fine now...


	32. Only one Question

"Okay, so what are we going to do now? Do you really want go back?", Sehun asked when all of them are for late breakfast in the livingroom.

Minseok sighed. "I think I need to. You know that I'm still the CEO. And you're my representative. We're both here and the company without any lead so..."

"You're a CEO? How can that be?", Jongdae interrupts him in disbelief.

"You didn't told him that? Why?", this is Sehun again. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah me too...", Jongdae agreed.

"Guys, please focus the topic!", interfers Kyungsoo. "Like Minseok said, we need to go. As soon as possible."

"I didn't said exactly we need to go but me", Minseok corrects Kyungsoo.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you're going back we're go together and I'm sure that Jongdae want to accompany you, right?"

"Of course", Jongdae answered immediately.

"But..", Minseok begins. 

"I'm sure Suho can help", Sehun said. "Maybe he write Jongdae a excusement. Something like Jongdae is doing an internship."

"Internship? How long do you think we're in Seoul?", Jongdae asked confused.

Minseok shrugged. "I don't know exactly. One month, maybe two?", he looked at Sehun. "What are you thinking?"

Before Sehun can answer Jongdae nodded. "Then I come definitely with you. And don't you dare to contradict!", Jongdae cleared his throat. "But I think I need to talk about it with my mother."

Minseok grimaced. "Okay, fine. We're going together", he agreed. To tell the truth he's very happy to go back together with Jongdae. Not alone. If Jongdae wouldn't accompany him he would feel like cheating. But if Jongdae goes with him he's sure that everything will be fine. Especially now if he is officially his mate. So there's nothing to worry. Except that talk with Jongdae's mother. Alone to think about it made him very nervous. 

"So when are we going to take the plane?", Kyungsoo wanted to know. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning?!", Baekhyun, who listened until now too everyone's surprise, called out. "Are you crazy? I need my beauty sleep!"

"You can sleep in the plane", Kyungsoo replied unimpressed. 

"Hunnie! Please let this grumpy wolf know that I don't want sleep in the plane!", Baekhyun whined grabbing Sehun's arm. 

"Grumpy wolf?", Kyungsoo repeated. "Are you kidding me? I'm not grumpy!"

Minseok can't help it, he laughed. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun together in one room is a lot better than every comedy show. Very entertaining. As long as it doesn't get out of control. What can happen very easily. Because Baekhyun is very often a very big dramaqueen. Minseok scratches Chanyeol, who is sitting beside him, still in his wolf form. 

"Oh", Sehun said suddenly. "I think there is someone at the door."

Minseok frowns. Then he sniffs. "I'll go to open the door. Jongdae? Are you going with me? I think it's you're mother."

"Daebak", Jongdae said amazed. "Are you serious? You can smell it? So much better than any alarm system. It's incredible!"

Minseok smiled at his boyfriend. It's seriously amazing how impressed Jongdae is about such normal things like smells. After all smells are not something special, but very usually for Minseok. So it's nice to see Jongdae so overwhelmed and overjoyed. Of course there many different types of smells. And sometimes it's very irritating but Jongdae is right. It can be very helpful too. For example to recognize the mood of someone. Now he can smell how much Jongdae's mother is worried and a bit angry. Minseok take a deep breath and then opened the door.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Kim", he greeted her friendly.

***

"Kim Jongdae! Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you?", Jongdae's Mother asked him.

Jongdae gulped "Hi Mum", he said then. He looked at Minseok. "I think you know him?"

"Of course", Jongdae's Mother smiled to Minseok. "Nice to see you again, Minseok my dear."

"It's my pleasure", Minseok is smiling too. "Do you want to come in?", he asked her.

"You're nice as always. But I really don't want to disturb you. But thank you, dear", Jongdae's Mother looked again at Jongdae. "I just wanted to know if you know where Jongdae is. He haven't text me anything - since two days. But it seems that I don't need to ask now"

"Oh sorry...", Jongdae muttered remorsefull. "It wasn't my intention. I just was", he paused shortly "busy."

"Yeah, busy", Minseok repeated troubled not to laugh. "Very busy." He cleared his throat. "Do you really don't want to come in? We're need to talk about something and..."

"Minnie....", Jongdae whines. "Do you seriously think it's a good idea? I don't need you to remember you about Chanyeol. Right?"

"Are you talking about the dog?",Jongdae's Mother asked him before Minseok can't say anything. 

Minseok and Jongdae twitched. "How you know about him?"

"I saw him earlier, maybe fifteen minutes ago", Jongdae's Mother explained. "His owner talked to him. So I heard his name."

Jongdae, who felt like he would faint in the next few seconds takes a deep breath. "Ah... So you met Kyungsoo."

"Not exactly met but..."Jongdae's Mother paused. "Moment. Try not to change the topic. That's not what I want to talk about with you."

"Right...", Jongdae sighed. He looked at Minseok. He's not exactly sure what the latter think about all of this. Jongdae knows he need to ask his mother but what should he say to her._ I go to Seoul with Minseok for one to three months. Why? Because I love him and, by the way, he is in love with me too. Furthermore he is my boyfriend. And before I forget to tell you - he is a CEO. So you don't need to worry for school - it can be an internship. And he's a wolf and I'm his mate. I hope that's no problem. Please allow me to go with him. _Yep. That would be very convincing. Definetely. Jongdae really hoped that Minseok had a better idea. Because Jongdae doesen't know to ask the right question. Even it is only one.

"I'm in love with Jongdae", Minseok said suddenly and interrupts Jongdae in his thougths. "And he loves me. I hope you're okay with it?"

"What?", Jongdae choked. He must be dreaming. Minseok didn't said...

"Why are you surprised? I told you before", Minseok started and smiled at him.

Jongdae noddet. "Yes I know.... Of course I know. But I didn't expected you to say this to my mum." He stuttered and looked at his mother. "Are you okay? You're didn't seem well and..."

"I changed my mind. I think I should come in with you", Jongdae's mother decided. "And then I need a drink."

"That can be arranged", Minseok said, Jongdae can't believe it, with a smile. "So please come in?"


	33. Feelings

NO. NONONONONO. Minseok feels like he need to scream. A few Minutes before he said "I'm in love with Jongdae" brave and unafraid. And now he's nearly to freak out. But he need to explain and talk with Jongdae's mother. And he want. Okay admittedly not all what happened. For example not the topic "I'm an alpha wolf and my friends are wolves too". That would be too much. A LOT too much. But to his luck Jongdae's mother seemed more calmer than Minseok thought she would be. After all it's not an common topic to talk about love as a man, who loves a man. It shouldn't be but it's complicated. Admittley Jongdae's Mother seems to be nice. She doesen't looked like he would scold Jongdae and him. Her look is more like she's relieved. Minseok sniffs lightly. If he can't read all emotions in her face then... maybe her scent is telling him more. Sometime it's beneficial to be a wolf.

It's just a light sniff but the scent of Jongdae's Mother is telling Minseok so much about her emotions. And what he knows now is that she's above all confused. To be exactly there are so many emotions that Minseok have to concentrate to recognize which kind they are. And she's worried, that's what he can say too. Minseok smiled. He understand that she's feeling this way. And Minseok noticed her love to Jongdae. So much love like Minseok never experienced from his own Parents. But as far as he can smell Jongdae's Mother is worried about Jongdae and how much she loves him Minseok can tell that she's relieved. Even if he can't understand why she's feeling this way. But Feelings are something that can't be easy. He himself knew this very well. He knows that he is in love with Jongdae so much, he's his mate and boyfriend but to tell about all is complicated. Yes, he would like it so much to tell the whole world how much he love and happy he's to be together with Jongdae. But it's hard to find the right words. Especially for him. Just "I'm in love with Jongdae" is not right. There are also so much feelings more than just love. It's like a firework or a explosion of feelings. But how can he explain all of this? It's so embarrassing and to find the right words is nearly impossible. But if he can't explain it how could he...

"Minseok? Are you listen to me?"

"What?", Minseok asked irritated. "Oh sorry...", he addet then. 

Jongdae nodded. "It's okay. It's just I was worried about you. You didn't said anything and I..."

"I'm sorry, Love. You don't need to worry. I was only...", Minseok interrupts himself. He didn't said Love to Jongdae in front of Jongdae's Mother, did he? Wait a second. Even if he does it's not bad, right? After all he's in love with Jongdae so why shouldn't he say such a thing? It's okay. It's okay to love. And to say the truth. But what is when Jongdae's Mother didn't accept his love to Jongdae? It's not something impossible. It can be. But if he can't see Jongdae anymore he...

"Minseok! Hey! Minseok Hyung!"

Minseok heard a voice. But it's not the voice of Jongdae. It's Sehun. Minseok blinked. Why is Sehun here? Wait. They had breakfast together and with Jongdae. Jongdae. Where is he? Where is his mate? Is he gone?

"Hyung focus! There is nothing to freak out!", he can Sehun hear again. "Look at me, okay? Yes,that's it Hyung! Great. Can you see Jongdae? He's standing here beside me. So it's okay, Hyung. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Minnie... Do you hear me? I'm here. It's okay. I never leave you. And you know I love you too, right?"

"Dae...", Minseok whispered. He feels dizzy. "I love you."

"Yes I know. I love you too. So much. So please come back to me, okay? Everything is fine. I promise"

Minseok looked at Jongdae. He knows he can trust him. If Jongdae promised everything is fine then it is. Jongdae is his mate. He would never lie to him. Never. 

"Is he okay Jongdae?", there is a voice. "Can I help you?"

Minseok frowns. He heard this voice before but he can't remember.

"I think he's okay again mom. But thank you", Jongdae said. "I'm right Min? You're going to be okay?"

Minseok nodded. "I think yes? But I'm dizzy. But you're with me?"

"Of course I'm! Here take my hand", Jongdae said and intertwined his fingers with Minseok's. 

"Thank you", Minseok whispered. "And sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Why do you apologies?", this is Jongdae's Mother again. "You don't need to, my Dear. If you're fine now I'm glad. Because Jongdae and me are so worried about you."

Minseok looked at her. He can't believe what she said. "You are?"

"Of course we are. You seemed so...",Jongdae's Mother didn't find the right word. "And I like you and I'm happy that you want to be together with Jongdae."

That's definitely more than Minseok think his own Parents would've been. "Thank you", Minseok tried to smile at her.

"No need to thank me",Jongdae's Mother smiled too. "If Jongdae is happy then I am too."

"Sorry to interrupt you but this means that Jongdae is coming with us, right?", Sehun asked carefully. 

"It's for an internship", Jongdae said before his Mother can say anything. "For two or three months. Please mom. I really want to go with Minseok. I need to go with him."

"Where it is?"Jongdae's Mother asked him sceptical. "And which Company?"

"K.I.M Company in Seoul", Minseok answered without any hesitation for Jongdae. "And it will be paid."

Jongdae choked. "What?! You're kidding. You're not talking about the Kim International Music Company?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about", Minseok grinned. "So what are you saying?", he want to know. "Are you coming with me?"


	34. Arrival

"Oh my god", Jongdae said. "Oh my god. I'm sorry so much Minnie but I think I gonna to die..." Until yesterday he thought that flying with a plane would be okay but now if he's inside he didn't think it's a good idea. 

"Dae everything is fine. Just sleep and then in a few minutes we're in Seoul", Minseok said amused. 

"Sleep?", Jongdae asked him with high pitched voice disbelief. "Do seriously think that I can sleep now?"

Minseok shrugged. "It's just a suggestion. You don't need to."

"Hyung, do you told Jongdae about Tan?", Sehun asked, who sits beside Baekhyun a row further, out of nowhere.

"Sehun...", Minseok started but becomes interrupted by Jongdae. 

"Who is Tan?", he wants to know.

"Tan is Minseok's cat", Sehun explained while grinning widely.

It's only a sentence with four words but it brings Jongdae to laugh for two whole Minutes. Furthermore he laughed so hard that he forgot about his fears. If calmed a bit down he looked at Minseok.

"He's joking right? Tan can't be a cat. I mean you're a wolf, right? How can it be capable?"

"Believe me, Jongdae - it is. Even Tan is a little Bi...",

"Watch your mouth, Byun Baekhyun!", Minseok rebuked him with a sharp voice. "You don't need to be so surprised that she didn't like you if you playing with her like _that_"

"What do you mean with _that?"_, Jongdae wants to know.

"You know if we're in Seoul in Minseok's house", Sehun said still with a grin. "But I think Tan might like you as much as Minseok."

"Of course", Minseok smile. "And to answer your question, Dae. Tan was a stray and I gave her a home. But I'm sure that she chose me."

"But she knows that you're a wolf?", Jongdae asked courios.

"I think yes", Minseok nodded. "Even she doesn't saw me in my wolf form."

Jongdae frowned. "While talking about. You don't said anything about your wolf form. Not to speak about that you never showed it to me either. Only Kyungsoo said that you're huge and scary. But I can't believe it. I can't believe that you are dangerous."

"Did someone said my name?", Kyungsoo asked only half awake, who sits beside Chanyeol. 

"Yep, me", Jongdae informed him. "I told Minseok that you mentioned him as huge and scary in his wolf form."

"It's the truth", Kyungsoo said. "Not all of us are so sweet and funny like Chanyeol."

"Excuse me?", Baekhyun said. "I am too like that", he looked at Jongdae. "

"Of course you are", Sehun replied. "No wolf is so beautiful like you."

"No need for sarcasm", Baekhyun rolled with his eyes. "But thanks."

"Sarcasm? I was serious if I said ...", Sehun replied. He sighed. "Whatever. If we're in Seoul I go to the company, okay Hyung?", he asked Minseok.

"If you want. You know you don't need my permission - you're the vice president. And maybe it's not the baddest idea to warn them", Minseok answered.

"You're what, Sehun?", Jongdae wants to know.

"We talk about it tomorrow, Jongdae", Minseok promised. "But now I want talk about something else."

"No problem, Hyung", Sehun nodded. "Baekhyun I think you go with me?"

"Of course", Baekhyun agreed. "I need to protect you from that scavengers."

"They're not...", Sehun begins.

"They are", Baekhyun insisted. 

"Kyungsoo and me then going to the gangnam hotel directly", Chanyeol explained. "I think it's the best", he nodded in the direction of Kyungsoo, who is in a deep sleep.

"Okay nice. Then we all meet again tomorrow at 10 am at the company, okay?", Sehun suggested.

"11 am", Minseok corrects him. "I don't want any trouble before."

"Then we have a deal", Sehun said. 

"So here we are", Minseok smirked if he and Jongdae arrived after a taxi ride from the airport. "This is my house. Do you like it?"

Jongdae can't help it - he stared at the building what Minseok mentioned as his _house. _But if you ask Jongdae it's more a villa than a house. "it's beautiful. I really love it."

"Good", Minseok smiled at his boyfriend. "Because I hope you live here with me and..."

"Are you serious?", Jongdae can't believe what Minseok had said. It must be a dream. His boyfriend can t be offered to live with him here. 

"There are guestrooms too, Dae. So if you didn't want to share a room with me I..."

"No!", Jongdae shouted. "I mean yes!", he corrected himself when he saw the shock in Minseok's eyes "I would love it to share a room with you." Jongdae cleared his throat. "Even if I think that I don't get that much sleep then."

Minseok doesn't hesitated to pull Jongdae close for a deep kiss. "I know exactly what you're talking about - and you're right", he said if he ended the kiss because he and Jongdae is in need for some air. 

"Good", Jongdae grinned widely."I think we're have some fun tonight."

"Not only tonight", Minseok kissed Jongdae again. "Wait and see, Love. But I promise you enjoy all of it."

"Ohhh....", Jongdae stared amazed at his boyfriend. To come with Minseok to Seoul might be the best choice he ever made. And yes, he's sure too that he enjoy the nights with Minseok too. Jongdae really can't wait for it. And the best of all of this is: Here are no neighbours who can hear anything. Okay admittedly, he doesn't care that much about they when he was with Minseok together in the apartment. But to know that here's nobody to hear anything is really nice. 

"Yeah, I like that too", Minseok agreed. "I don't want to think about how much your mother heard any of us."

And Jongdae only now realised that he said the last sentence loud. "What're you saying?", he blinked.

"Nothing important", Minseok shakes his head. "Now come, Love. I want you introduce to Tan and show the house."

"Okay", Jongdae smiled and intertwined his fingers with Minseok's. "We can go."


	35. Beautiful (Smut)

"Tan! Hey Sweetie! Where are you?", Minseok shouted through the room. He isn't much surprised to see Tan coming off his bedroom. If there's any who can sleep the whole day then it's Tan. Her record to sleep are twentythree hours. 

"Ohhh", Jongdae coos. "Is this Tan? She's beautiful!"

"Yes she is", Minseok nodded. He pets Tan. "Tan Sweetie? This is my boyfriend Jongdae, okay? Please be nice and say hello."

"Hi Tan", Jongdae said. "Do you think it's a good idea that I scratch she?", he asked Minseok.

"If you ask nicely", Minseok replied. "I would love it." Even if he thinks it's still too dangerous for Jongdae if he's in his wolf form. He can't hurt Jongdae. And if Minseok is a wolf then this possible to happen.

Jongdae blinked. "Hey Tan", he said quitely. "Can I please scratch you? Or maybe just pet you?"

Tan meowed and sniffed his hand. 

"I think she likes you", Minseok smirked. "No I don't think - I know", he added. "Am I right Tannie? You love him as much as I love him?"

"Right...", Jongdae blushed. Then he careful pets Tan. Her white fur is like velvet and...

"Dae what is with you?", Minseok wants to know. "Are you okay?" He's seriously worried. And he didn't know why but Jongdae doesn't seems only spaced out but there is fear too. Even if Minseok can't explain it. Or understand. But to know that Jongdae is feared makes him fear too. "Jongdae?" Minseok does the best thing what he can think. He kissed him.

Jongdae doesn't hesitated to reply the kiss. "Sorry I spaced out."

"It's okay. Don't worry, Love", Minseok kissed Jongdae again. He didn't mean it but Jongdae don't need to know that. Soon or later Jongdae explain it why he's feared. He really would do it right? Nothing bad is there nor something bad happened. 

"I know. I love you too, Minseok. So much", Jongdae confessed. And if Tan meowed and sniffed his hand again he smiled over his whole face. "I really think we can be friends, Tan."

"Nice", Minseok replied. "And I like that but now..." 

"Shh. Hush Love", Jongdae kissed Minseok and snuggled in his boyfriend's neck. "Do you know what Min? I'm sure that we will have so much fun together."

Minseok pants. His jeans become a lot more tighter than he excepted. His worries are not that present like before. Especially now if Jongdae kissed Minseok passionate again. 

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now", is all what Minseok can manage to say in this moment. But it doesn't matter because Minseok knows Jongdae is feeling the same. He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

"Yes. And then we .... Ah! Oh my God Min!", Jongdae pants. "Would you please... Fuck! Stop it?"

"I don't know what are you talking about", Minseok said devilish. His hands moving in Jongdae's pants and around his boyfriend's now aroused cock. "Please explain?"

"FuckFuckFuck!", Jongdae shouted. "I am... You ...", he stuttered.

"Indeed", Minseok smiled at his boyfriend helped him out of his clothes as fast as possible and kneed before him. Just to kiss Jongdae's tights and then the tip of Jongdae's cock. In his opinion there is nothing what is more beautiful than Jongdae. All of Jongdae. Especially if his boyfriend is so hard and panting like this. And Minseok really love it so much to hear it. He never gets tired of it. With still a smile on his lips he slowly takes his boyfriend's cock in his mouth and begins to move his head. 

"FUCK!", Jongdae cursed again. "Min... You're so beautiful... Love you."

Minseok paced up the tempo. And at the same time he can feel that he himself is now hard too. But the most important now is only Jongdae. His boyfriend. His mate. His Lover. Whatever you want. Jongdae is only his. Now and forever. Minseok looked up to Jongdae. The eyes of the latter are full of lust and pleasure. And if he sucked again he feels Jongdae's come with Minseok's name on the lips in his mouth. 

"Min... I'm pretty sure that I'm dead now", Jongdae said quitely.

"Too bad", Minseok grinned. "So you don't want the main menu?"

"Oh sure. But I don't know how..."

Minseok laughed kissed him. "My beautiful Dae. Today I want to give you something special", he pushed him to the bed. 

"Special?", Jongdae asked. "What...?"

Minseok kissed Jongdae again and pulled him on his lap. "I want you to ride me."

It takes ten seconds for Jongdae to understand what he's talking about. "Seriously?"

Minseok nodded. "Sure, Dae. If you want too but if you don't then..."

"Of course I want!", Jongdae nearly shouted. "How can you even think about it that I'm not?" He smiled widely. "Let me take off this fucking clothes of you, Love. You don't need them anymore."

"Yes please", Minseok whispered. And he feeled more than relieved if his shirt and then his pants falls on the ground, so that his hard aroused and aching cock is finally free. 

"Lay down Love", Jongdae gently pushed him on the bed. 

"But I need you too prepare", Minseok rememberd him. "You can't..."

"I do it by myself. You wanted something special - And I give it to you. Just lay down and watch, Love."

Minseok gulped. He didn't expected to happen this. And oh god he loves it so much. He really think that he can come just while watching his boyfriend like he's touching himself. He's so beautiful. And Minseok moaned if he see that Jongdae added his first finger in his hole and shortly after the second. How much Minseok wished that this finger in Jongdae might be his own cock. How good his cock would feel if he's in Jongdae's hole and not this finger. 

"Min...", Jongdae pants if he added the third finger in himself. "So good."

"Dae", Minseok whined. "Don't play with me. And don't you dare to come like that. Just let me take you...!"

"Let me take you", Jongdae corrected him and with this words he sits on his boyfriend's cock.

Minseok thinks if the world would've been end right now he would die happy. Its such a great feeling to be inside in Jongdae like this. And if Jongdae begins to move after a short time and bounce on his cock it's more than amazing. Minseok can't help it he stared at his boyfriend who mounted now too. Minseok is sure he never heard before so beautiful noises.

"Min, help me...", Jongdae whines. "Ah yes..." he added if Minseok begins to move his hips too. "Yes there! Oh my God! Minseok!"

"Kiss me, Love", Minseok commanded him. He don't need to wait long for it. Because Jongdae leaned down, still moving, to kiss him. And it's a very deep kiss. Only if they're in need for some air they ended the kiss. Minseok moved his hips again and hitted Jongdae's sensitive point again and again.

Jongdae moaned. "Minseok..."

Minseok smiled happily if Jongdae climaxed on him. And he can feel that he himself is now there soon. He hitted Jongdae's sensitive point two times more than he comes while shouting Jongdae's name and filled him until the brim. He never gets tired to feel this good. It's his most favourite feeling.

"Love you", he whispered. "Love you so much, Dae."

"Yes, I love you too, Minseok", Jongdae kissed him.

"Good, so you're ready for dessert?", Minseok winked at his boyfriend. The look in Jongdae's eyes is priceless.


	36. Breathless (Smut)

"Good, so you're ready for dessert?"

Jongdae seriously thought he might faint, if he heard his boyfriend's question. And it's not the first time that he thinks he can't stand Minseok. The latter is so grogerous, beautiful, loveable, tenderly and careful to him. Jongdae didn't know what he had done to deserve him. 

"Dae, my sweet Prince", Minseok kissed him tenderly. "Did I said something wrong?"

"No", Jongdae shakes his head. "Of course not. It's just... I don't know how I could deserve you. Your so great and I'm just..."

"You're just my mate, boyfriend and love of my life", Minseok embraced him. 

"I'm your...." How it works to breath? Jongdae don't know it anymore. 

"Of course you are Dae", it's only whisper but to Jongdae it is as if Minseok was screaming it in his ears.

Jongdae leaned down to Minseok and kissed him deeply. There is no moment in his lifetime in which he was so much happy like he's now. His heart is speeding like he had run a marathon and want to explode in the next few seconds. "I think I'm ready for dessert."

Minseok smirked. "Then come with me, my Love."

"We don't need our clothes?", Jongdae asked him.

"Nope", Minseok kissed Jongdae. "Or are you showering with them usually?"

"We go to shower?", Jongdae is confused. 

"No Dae. We going to shower _together. _Do you know what I'm talking about?", Minseok winked at his boyfriend.

Jongdae nodded. "Yes. I know. And I love it."

Minseok laughed. "I can see it", he teased him. 

Jongdae whines. "It's your fault if I can't move tomorrow."

Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to argue with me?"

"Never, Love. I really appreciate your ideas", Jongdae smiled widely. "And if you carry me tomorrow I don't have any problems. So can we go now? I want to take my dessert. I think I deserve it."

"Oh you truely deserve it, my grogerous and handsome Dae", Minseok agreed. "And after dessert there is one bonus again."

"Min!", Jongdae whines. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes, of course. But only in a sexy way", Minseok kissed Jongdae deeply. "So come with me to the bathroom."

If Jongdae thought before in Minseok's apartment that showering with him is unbelievable grogerous - he don't know how he can describe what he's feeling now. Minseok's hands are all above Jongdae's body like the hot water. They stand together skin to skin and Minseok kissed Jongdae's neck tenderly. Furthermore Jongdae's cock got hard again - what is no surprise to him. Especially now if Minseok's hands tenderly touching him and Jongdae can feel his boyfriend's cock is aroused too. Jongdae moaned if he feels Minseok begins to move his hands to stroke Jongdae's cock. Not much fast but fast enough for Jongdae.

"Please Min... please ...", Jongdae pants. 

"Kiss me first, Love", Minseok said smiling.

Jongdae doesn't hesitated to wait just one second. He pulled Minseok close for a deep kiss. His arms around Minseok's neck and his legs around his boyfriend's waists. What is still a bit uncomfortable because their hard cocks but Jongdae doesn't care that much about it.

Minseok gasped in their kiss. "How can you be so wonderful to me, Dae? I can't believe that you do this to me."

"Same", Jongdae moaned. "And you know that I'm only yours. And now please take me Min. I can't wait any longer."

"Just like that?", Minseok asked. 

"Min", Jongdae whined. "If you don't then I do it by myself."

"What? No!", Minseok called out. "Don't dare you!", he kissed Jongdae to calm him. "Do you need me to prepare you, Love?"

Jongdae shakes his head. "No. It's okay. You don't need to. You did it enough earlier." He can't help himself - he blushed. 

"If you say so beautiful and lovely Dae", Minseok whispered against Jongdaes lips. Then he careful enters his cock in Jongdae's hole. 

Jongdae moaned if he feels Minseok's cock in him. And it's not that Minseok wasn't tenderly before but if Minseok begins to move in him it's feels a lot more intense and sensitive like before. Maybe it's the water all over their body's. Jongdae can't say it. But it's not that important. Not now while Minseok is moving in his hole not that fast but deep and every time hitting Jongdae's prostate on point and at the same stroking Jongdae's cock. 

"Dae...", Minseok moaned too now. "How can you be so perfect? You just as you ... Ah! Just as you made for me..."

Jongdae clinged onto Minseok. His legs feel like jelly. He's sure that he would fall on the ground if he didn't - And if Minseok wouldn't be inside him. Jongdae closed sighing in pleasure his eyes. 

"My mate. My beautiful and grogerous handsome mate", Minseok whispered pushing again in Jongdae "I really want you so much ..." 

Jongdae's shout if Minseok bites him resounded of all the walls. And at the same time he comes with Minseok together. Minseok in him and Jongdae in Minseok's hands. 

When Jongdae is around ten minutes later with Minseok together back in the bedroom he careful touched the spot where Minseok has bitten him. It's still a bit sore and Jongdae was frightened while Minseok had done it but now Jongdae is proud. Proud to be the reason. Even if it's hurtful. 

"I'm sorry", Minseok whispered. "It wasn't my intention to do it, Dae. I didn't want to do it but I couldn't control myself and..."

"Don't apologise, Love", Jongdae cuddles under the blankets the nearest to Minseok and kissed him tenderly. "I like it. Because now everyone knows that I'm only yours."

"But I hurt you!", Minseok called out. "No one should hurt you."

"Please Minnie", Jongdae sighed. "See I don't like to be hurt too but if it is because you want me so much that you do this to me it's okay for me. And I'm really proud to be the reason. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, Love", Minseok whispered against Jongdaes lips. And after he kissed Jongdae deeply he tenderly touched the bitten spot. "I think it will be beautiful, Dae." 

"Of course", Jongdae pulled him close and snuggled in his boyfriend's neck. "All about you is beautiful. Every single bit."

"I think I need to buy you a mirror, Love. You're the one who makes me breathless", Minseok said smiling. "Don't argue with me."

"I never would argue with you, Minseok", Jongdae promised. 

"Good", Minseok caressed tenderly Jongdae's jawline and kissed him again. Only to embrace him. "You don't know how much happy I'm right now to be here with you, Dae."

Jongdae closed sighing in pleasure his eyes. He really never can't get enough of his boyfriend's kisses and cuddles. It's the last thought before he drifted in his dreams.


	37. Only You (Trigger Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! In this chapter (only in the begin - the italic written part) will be blood and death mentioned.  
If you can't take it - don't read it.

_Blood. It's Blood in front of Jongdae. He didn't know why but Jongdae is very sure, that it can't be any other. And it feared him so much. Especially since there are not little drips but bloody grinding tracks. Jongdae swallowed hard. No. Please no, he thinked if there is a memory out of nowhere. A memory about a scary white wolf and his "friend" , the black wolf. And the white wolf was attacking the black wolf so much._

_"No!", Jongdae shouted. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead. He hesitated - it's obviously not the best idea to go to check what happened. But he can't help it. Something, even if he doesn't know what it is, forced him to go. And so Jongdae goes. Runs. Faster and faster._

_Then if he's deep in the forest he heard a whimper. It's not loud but very light and desperate.And then Jongdae sees him. And what he sees made him a lot more feared than before and fall on his knees._

_The snout of the black wolf is not black but red and one eye of him is deeply injured too. The ears of the wolf are scratched. And at the back of the wolf are bloody scratches too._

_Jongdae feels like he is having a nightmare. _

_"Please don't leave me, you promised me to stay! You can't leave me alone like this!", Jongdae never felt so helplessly. And for only one second it seems that the wolf smiled. I love you._

"Dae! Jongdae, my Love ! It's okay, you don't need to be feared. I'm here and I will protect you with my life. But it's just a nightmare..."

Jongdae is very irritated if he feels lips on his own. Why is he here? He need to go back. He need to help the wolf and...

"Dae, come on look at me.Yes, that's right. You see? I'm here. Nothing bad can happen to you."

"Minnie...", Jongdae whined with teary eyes and embraced him. "I think he's dead."

"Who's dead, Love?", Minseok asked him and replied Jongdae's embrace without any hesitate.

"The black wolf, Min. He was injured so much", Jongdae cuddles to his boyfriend. And he can feel for a few seconds that Minseok tensed up. But maybe it's just his imagination.

"You don't need to worry, Love. I'm here with you, right? It was only a nightmare", Minseok kissed Jongdae again. "And I never leave you, I promise."

Jongdae nodded and kissed him back. "I love you."

"Oh Dae, Love. You can't imagine how much I love you", Minseok said smiling.

"I think I have a slight thought about it, thank you", Jongdae mirrored his smile.

"Good", Minseok kissed him on his forehead. "And as much as I like to talk about your love to me, and my love to you - we need to take breakfast."

"I would love it to take breakfast with you", Jongdae winks at his boyfriend.

"No Dae, just no", Minseok shakes his head. "I don't think it's a good idea, as much as I love it to do with you, to have tousled sex hair. You remember that we meet Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo at the company?"

"Of course I remember", Jongdae grinned widely. "But I can _feel _that your thoughts are different to what you're saying." Jongdae takes his hand in Minseok's boxer. "You know you would regret it if you don't..."

"Okay, fine", Minseok moaned if he feels Jongdae's hands on his cock. "You won. Are you happy now?"

"If you finally stop talking, for our special breakfast - yes", Jongdae answered. "So please shut up and take me."

****

"Good Morning Hyung. You look like..."

"DON'T dare you to say it Baekhyun!", Minseok glared angry at him. He knows clearly what Baekhyun is going to say. And he definitely don't want hear any of it. "Sehun?", he looked searching for help at his best friend. "Would you please..."

"Say it, and you don't get any cuddles today Baekhyun", of course Sehun dosen't hesitated to help his best friend. Like he ever did.

"That's the same to you", interfered Kyungsoo, who noticed that Chanyeol want something to say too.

"Oh no...", it comes simultaneously from Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the next second. "I love cuddles!"

"I feel with you", Jongdae nodded.

Of course, Jongdae loves cuddles. And not only cuddles. Excatly this is the problem and the reason why Minseok looked like this. Minseok grimaced. Like he imagined he has now, like Jongdae as well, tousled sex hair. His try to prevent it failed miserably. But how can he resist Jongdae? His mate is like a weapon when it comes to this. Furthermore he's not the first who comes with this style at the company. The days after Baekhyun and Sehun mated - the latter came nearly every day like Minseok today.

"How ever... It's a nice mark what you got", Baekhyun smirked at Jongdae. "Minseok did great work."

"Yeah, thank you I love it too", Jongdae said.

"Baekhyun!", Sehun warned him with a light growl. "Didn't you listen to me?"

"What? I just complimented Minseok Hyung!", Baekhyun defended himself. "Hyung? Are you mad to me?"

Minseok rolled with his eyes. "Not really." More annoyed but he don't say it. Furthermore he's so much happy and proud, that Jongdae love his mark and he can feel that with any sense that he is speaking the truth. And that means, that Jongdae, his mate, loves him too.

"I think, we should go now", Kyungsoo remembered they.

"Of course", Jongdae noddet in agreement. "Are there wolfs too in the company?"

"Only the persons who look at you and immediately recognize your marks", Minseok said. Still a bit lost in his thoughts. Because he knows clearly that, now that he introduce Jongdae his own parents will learn about Jongdae too. And that's something what Minseok didn't like. Even if they always said too, that he need a mate. But now that Jongdae is his mate they might not be amused and like it. Not to talk about the elder. And it's all because Jongdae is a human. But it doesen't matter to Minseok. After all Jongdae is _his_ and only _his_. Who can't work with that don't need to work with Minseok or should at least shut up.


	38. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have wait for him? Here he is with his first appearence: Yixing!  
And of course he so confused like we know and like him ;)

"Sir."

The Secretary looked like she saw a ghost if they entered the hall. 

"Good Morning, Mrs. Park", Minseok greeted her friendly. "How are you today?"

"Thanks Sir. I don't know what... Oh! I think I'm fine?", Mrs Park stutters. "Good Morning to you too Mr. Oh and Mr. Byun", she added to Sehun and Baekhyun. Then she looked suspiciously at Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

"Excuse me", Minseok said smiling. "This are my friends Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol", he introduced them. Then he intertwined his fingers with Jongdae's. "And this is my precious mate Kim Jongdae", he kissed him tenderly on his lips. 

Mrs. Park's smile looked like it's freezed.

Minseok is sure that in less than five minutes the whole company knows that he arrived here. Especially that he's back with a mate and boyfriend. Boyfriend might be the word for the human employees. 

"Minseok? I think it's a good idea to go now to your office", Sehun suggested. 

"Yes, that's right", Minseok agreed. "I have said what I want to say. We don't want to disturb you any longer", he smirked if he looked again to Mrs. Park. Maybe it's not five minutes but three. 

***

"Did you saw her face?", Baekhyun asked Minseok a few Moments later if they're in the next floor. "I think she thought that you must be joking - well... Until you kissed Jongdae in front of her", he laughed. "It was so funny!"

"It was definitely funny", Jongdae agreed. "I didn't expect that you to be such a tease Min."

"Oh, you would be surprised", Minseok smirked at his boyfriend. "Please look forward to it?"

"Can't wait for", Jongdae grinned widely. 

"Please change the subject", Kyungsoo interfered. "I don't want to know anything about your...", he cleared his throat "personal activities."

"Why? Now it's getting interesting!", Chanyeol winked at Jongdae. "You can tell me about it at any time and anything", he promised him. "Sometimes it's good to have a friend who is listening and..."

"Park Chanyeol! I swear for the love of god, if you say only one word more - I go to kill you", Kyungsoo growld at him.

"Ha! As if you would to such a thing, my lovely mate", Chanyeol winked at Kyungsoo.

"And while we're going to talk about it now: You can say anything to me either", Baekhyun added. 

"Thank you, I guess? ", Jongdae isn't sure what he should think about the offer of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "But I think it's gonna be fine. Right Minseok?"

The latter nodded in agreement. "More than fine, Dae. You're doing great."

"Still to much information, Hyung", Kyungsoo hissed. And for a few seconds he seems to be more a cat than a wolf. "Even if I like to see you happy."

"Thank you, Kyungsoo", Minseok said. "That's very nice of you." Then they come to stay in front of a door. "This is my office."

****

After Jongdae entered Minseok's office he is amazed. Minseok's office is very huge and light coloured. In the middle of room is a writing desk with a nameplate "CEO Kim Minseok" . Only now Jongdae realized, that his boyfriend is seriously the CEO of the K.I.M Company. Of course it's not that Jongdae had not believed him but now it is more realistic.

"I'm very confident, that I got a better boyfriend than you, Minnie", Jongdae smirked.

Minseok laughed.

Jongdae thinked, that this sound is the most beautiful thing that he ever heard. And that he would loved it to hear as much often as possible. Preferably all and every day long. Especially if it comes, like now, with a kiss. "I definetely got the better boyfriend", Jongdae whispered, only audible for Minseok, against the latters lips.

"And what is if I say - mine is better?", Minseok asked. "I'm very sure about it, you know?"

"We can discuss it, if we're later back at home", Jongdae said smiling. "And then...", he becomes interrupted by a shrill ring of the phone, on Minseok's writing desk.

"Hyung? I think it's not a bad idea to answer the call", Sehun suggests.

****

Minseok is definetely not in an mood to answer the call - especially because it's an unknown number, mostly his parents call hin like that, but the ring of phone is very intrusive so he decided to do it. "Kim Minseok, CEO of ..."

"Hyung!", there is a scream of a very well-known voice. "I heard you're back in Seoul!"

Minseok relieved a breath. "Yixing!" To say he's surprised to hear Suho's boyfriend, mate or whatever the two are, is a understatement. "Yes I'm back. Yesterday I arrived in Seoul. And you? Are you back from China?"

"Yep. Since a week or so. Ah, before I forget it - Suho called me so I know that you're now mated. Congratulations!"

Minseok looked to Jongdae, with a smile on his lips. Jongdae seems to be a bit irritated or confused. "Yeah, it's true, thank you. And he's here with me now, you know?"

"Do you mean, he's here with you in Seoul - in the Company! God! I want him to know so badly! He must have a unbelievable great character and more and a beautiful wolf if..."

"He's is no wolf", Minseok is nearly whispering. But he knows that Yixing had heard him.

"Min... Don't say he's a cat!", Yixing called out loud after a while, which feeled to Minseok like hours.

"Of course not. What do you take me for?", Minseok frowns. He clears his throut. "He's human." On the other end Minseok can hear a scream, then a crack.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone - you got me off guard", explained Yixing after a few seconds. "Min? Where are you now...? Oh, right you're in your office. After all I called you there. Give me five minutes, then I'm there. See you soon!" And then Yixing hangs up.

"Guys, I think you heard it already - but Yixing is coming", Minseok explained after the call ended

"Who's Yixing?", Kyungsoo asked.

"The most confused person, who lives on this world", Sehun said. "He's something like a friend, boyfriend or such to Suho."

Baekhyun noddet in agreement. "The state in social media of them would be: It's complicated."

"And what he is to you?", Jongdae wants to know of Minseok.

Minseok shrugged with his shoulders. "It's complicated", he offered. "But no state of complicated in any relationship of love. Because there is nothing like that, Dae", he addet then if he saw the look in Jongdae's eyes.

"Good", Jongdae smiled. "I like to hear that. But why he comes now?"

Minseok rolled his eyes. "Most probaly to say, that I'm crazy because I choose you - a human. Because if my parents know about you, they will come to kill me or at least disinherit me."

"They will _what_?", Jongdae screams out in surprise. He can't believe what Minseok had said. It must be a joke. But his boyfriend doesen't look like that.

"But it's not anything what matters to me", Minseok goes on with his explanation and embraced him. "And you don't need to worry about any of this. I don't need my parents approval to be together with you or to do anything here in the company. And Yixing - I'm very sure, that he like you too."

"But you just said, that he would say you're crazy because you're with me - a human and..."

"You don't want to know how often Kyungsoo said to me that I'm crazy", Chanyeol said, who listend until now - to everyones surprise. "That means nothing. And you heard that Yixing is with Suho. I don't think that Suho would be with anyone who is against Minseok's mate. Even this mate is.... No. Even if you're human. And if he does it's not that important because all of us are with you. So don't worry, Jongdae."

"I try", Jongdae nodded. "And thank you Chanyeol. You're very nice."

"You're welcome", Chanyeol smirks. "So.. What are we doing until he comes?"


	39. Yixing

"Hyung!"

The door opened and one of the nicest people Minseok knows entered his office. It's Zhang Yixing. The Chinese beams a smile as bright as the sun to him. Not to talk about the sweet dimples. 

"Long time not see, Yixing", Minseok greeted him as well with a smile. 

"Yes, and I missed you", Yixing's dimples become a bit more as they are already. "To be alone without Suho or you is really boring." 

"Thank you", Minseok said. 

"You're welcome, Min", Yixing grinned. "So who of this guys is your mate? Baekhyun and Sehun obviously not." 

Minseok smiled proudly at Jongdae. "It's him", he takes Jongdae's wrist and pulled him close. "May I introduce you? This is my beautiful and lovely mate Kim Jongdae. Dae? This is Zhang Yixing."

"Oh... Nice to meet you", Jongdae freed himself of his boyfriend's embrace and bowed to Yixing, who replied the bow.

"Yes, thank you", Yixing smiled at him. Then he looked at Minseok. "You're sure that he isn't a feline? He has such kitten like lips..."

"No, I'm human", Jongda eexplained. "I promise. And after all Minseok had cat like eyes and he's a alpha wolf, right?"

"Ohhh. You told him about that?", Yixing looked at Minseok with wide eyes. "I didn't expect that."

"Well... It's a long story", Minseok sighed. "And it's complicated. I don't want to tell you about all of it now. I hope you understand."

"And the other guys are?", Yixing asked.

"That's Chanyeol and Kyungsoo", Jongdae introduced the two. "Both are very nice even if Kyungsoo looked sometimes a bit scary."

"They're guardians", Minseok explained. 

"Oh, so he isn't the grim reaper?", Yixing asked him.

"I'm not ...", Kyungsoo begins.

"Don't worry, he's just joking", Minseok intervened to Kyungsoo. "But his jokes are not that good, I know."

"Most probably because he learned the jokes of Suho", Baekhyun rolled with his eyes. 

"I agree with you", Sehun replied. "Suho is the most terrible if it comes to do jokes."

"Enough of jokes", Yixing said now seriously. "I think you need to tell me how this happend, Min. Not that I'm not happy for you - I really am. But..."

"Didn't you listen to me? I said that I don't wanna talk about it", Minseok interrupts him. "Jongdae is my mate, this is the most important."

"But Min... Your parents. They..."

"NO!", Minseok screamed angry. "DON'T say it!"

"Fine. But you're crazy if you think...", Yixing begins again.

"Yixing Hyung, please stop it", Sehun interfered. "Not now. And Minseok please calm down, okay? I can feel that Jongdae is feared. And that's nothing you want, right?"

****

Jongdae is indeed feared. And maybe a bit shocked too. He never expected Minseok to be so furious. It was really a surprise to him. Never talk about Minseok's parents, Jongdae noted for himself in his mind. This topic is too sensitive. But it's not that talk about Minseok's parents is something important. Not for Jongdae. But it seemed to be important for Yixing. The latter is very dissatisfied when Sehun, much to Jongdae's relief, interfered. And Jongdae is very thankful for Sehun. But maybe Minseok is only so furious and angry because he's feared too? 

"Minnie...", Jongdae whispered and intervened his fingers with Minseok's. 

''Sorry. It wasn't my intention to fear you", Minseok tried to smile - and failed. "Or anyone of you."

"I'm sorry too", Yixing added. Then he looked at Jongdae. "Please don't think that I didn't like you. You're just his first mate and...."

"First and only", Minseok growld at him, what brings Jongdae to smile brightly over his whole face. 

"First and only", Jongdae agreed without any hesitation and squeezed his boyfriend's hands.

"Aww... You're so sweet, Dae", Minseok coos. 

"And you two are disgusting cute. Even more than Sehun and Baekhyun", Yixing rolled with his eyes. 

"Is this his way to say: Hey, I'm sorry to made you angry but congrats to your nice mate, even he is a human - But the nicest I ever met?", Chanyeol asked Minseok.

The latter nodded. "It is. I don't think you can expect more than this."

"Min....", Yixing whines. "That sounds awful! I'm not that terrible!"

"Sometimes you are", Sehun said. "Even if you only tried to help."

"Okay, okay. Here we go again", Yixing sighed. Then he looked at Jongdae. "My name is Zhang Yixing, I'm from China, but I live here in Seoul. And I'm glad that Minseok has a mate, because he really deserve someone who adores and love him - especially after all what happened in his past."

"I really love him with my whole heart", Jongdae confessed. "He's all I can wish for.''

"And you're okay that he's a alpha wolf? Humans are very complicated if it comes to this", Yixing wants to know. 

"Well... I never saw him in his wolf form, so I can't say anything about this", Jongdae replied.

"You didn't showed him your true form? Why?", Yixing asked Minseok. 

"Because he had fucking nightmares about wolves, Yixing. You didn't saw how scared he was . I could never forgive me when...", Minseok can't continue.

"You had nightmares about wolves?", Sehun repeated. "And Hyung, you knew about it?"

"I'm his boyfriend and mate Sehun! Of course I knew about it!"

"Okay, sorry", Sehun apologised. "But why didn't you tell about it to us?"

"Because it's complicated - especially since he's dreaming about..."

"I dream of two wolves. A white wolf and a black wolf. Last night the black wolf died in my Arms", Jongdae whispered. 

"Oh shit", this is Kyungsoo. "That's horrible!"

"Do you understand now? Do you know now why I couldn't do it? It's the worst..."

"But Hyung!", Baekhyun called out. "You can't be the whole time in your human form. Especially now. You need to go back to your true form - even if it is for a few hours. If you not you can get sick!"

"Sick?", Jongdae asked confused and not understanding.

"Terrible sick. And completely out of his mind", Sehun said. "When was your last time Hyung?"

Minseok shrugged. "Three or four months. And it's not what is important now."

"Excuse me? I don't understand anything. Can you please explain to me, what you're talking about?", Jongdae looked at his boyfriend and then the others.

"Minseok Hyung, don't want go in his wolf form because he's afraid to fear you. So he didn't was in his true form since about four months. And if he don't he can completely get out of control if something triggered him to go back and...", Sehun answered ignoring Minseok's angry growls. Then he sniffed and looked alarmed at Baekhyun. "Please tell me that this is just my imagination."

Baekhyun frowns and then sniffed too. "Shit. I can smell it too, Hunnie", he looked at Jongdae. "I think it would be great if you come with me and Sehun", he suggested. 

"Why?", Jongdae asked.

Minseok sniffed now too. And there is a smell of someone he hoped he never need to meet again in his lifetime. Suddenly there he can feel so much anger and hate like he never felt before. "Jongdae. Get out", he growld at him. 

"What?", Jongdae can't believe what Minseok had said.

"I said GET OUT !", Minseok nearly screamed. 

Jongdae twitched. "Minnie what..."

Then the door to the office opened. "Hey guys, long time no see."


	40. Black Wolf (Trigger Warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There is a trigger warning- because of a wolf fight, some mention of blood and injuries.

In the end Minseok didn't know if it was his scream, or someone else. 

But the next, and maybe most important, is that he's in his wolf form and that there in front of him is Luhan. Luhan, the person who betrayed him. The person who Minseok thought he were a friend. And now he stands there with a smile on his lips. And this lets Minseok feel a lot more angry as he already is.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that you would welcome me like that", is the first what Luhan said. Still ignoring the fact that Minseok angry growld at him. 

"Luhan, leave", Sehun it's only whisper but to all obviously that he's angrily too. "You don't have to do anything here."

"Oh, but I have", Luhan laughed. "I heard that Minseok is mated now", he looked at Jongdae. "It's him, Min? He looked like a scared cat."

"Touch him and your dead", this was Baekhyun, who stands in front of Jongdae - ready to defend him.

"Do you think seriously that I'm scared of you? You little..."

It takes two or maybe three seconds for Baekhyun to transform in his wolf form. His fur is a dark grey. And even if Baekhyun is an omega wolf if he showed his teeth to Luhan with a deep growl he doesn't looked like a friendly dog.

"Luhan I don't say it again - leave!", Sehun repeated, what he said before. 

"I don't see why, 'cause I now have so much fun with all of you", Luhan laughed again. "And your mate is really funny if he thinked..."

Sehun , who petted Minseok's back to calm his friend down, and himself as well, stopped in his actions abruptly. "What do you say?"

"I said your mate is funny, Hunnie. But not as much as Minseoks mate. This guy looked like he's going to faint right now", Luhan laughed again. "Why did you choose such a scared cat, Min? I'm sure he can't treat you well in any situation and..."

It's exactly this Moment when Minseok can't hold himself back. What he only knows is that something bad happens if he didn't stop Luhan. And he don't need to look behind to know that Jongdae is feared. He can smell it like it is a very strong perfume. And he don't want Jongdae feared. He wanted to show his boyfriend, no his mate, that he is safe when he's with him. That he can protect him - even if it is Luhan. Who would he be if he can't do this? And beside that he really didn't like, no hates how Luhan is talking to Jongdae. No, that's not right. He hates that Luhan talked to his mate like he's nobody important. But his mate is important to Minseok so much. He means the world to him. The whole universe. So he need to show it. Minseok doesn't looked to Sehun or any else of his friends. He only jumped and pinned Luhan down on the ground. Showing the latter his bare teeth. 

"You want do it like that? Fine", Luhan hissed at him. Then he's in his wolf form - a wolf with snow white fur. 

"NO!", Jongdae screamed. 

Minseok is confused. He didn't understand why but now there is not only fear but desperate around his mate. Why? Why is his mate feeling this way? After all he protected him, right? Nobody harmed him. But... Suddenly Minseok became ripped off his feet and Luhan is on top of him trying to bite him. 

"Sehun! Please!", Minseok heard his mate again.

But he still don't understand. Why did his mate called for Sehun? Minseok is here to protect his mate. No need for Sehun. Minseok growld deeply and now he tried to bite Luhan. He definitely will win this fight. After all Luhan is only a beta. And he himself is a alpha wolf. Nothing can change it. But if Luhan bites his leg - Minseok yowls. It's still hurtful not to talk about his blood, which is dripping down. But even if it is he tried to bite Luhan back. And successful he can bite his shoulder. So that he's now again on top of Luhan. With furious sparkly eyes Minseok looked at the neck of Luhan. If he would bite him here with enough strength with his teeth, Luhan never can't again...

Minseok was so distracted that he didn't see the light gray wolf who is out of nowhere beside him too bump him off of Luhan. Sehun. Minseok growld at him but didn't attacked him. Sehun is his best friend since years. So maybe it's okay to let Luhan go. After all he protected his mate - he's safe now. That's the most important. And if Luhan is dumb enough to come back - he will beat the latter again. Satisfied Minseok looked that Luhan leaves now the office. 

"Oh god!", it's Jongdae again. Short moments later he runned after Minseok. Knees behind him, puts his arms around Minseok's neck and hugged him.

Minseok can feel that his mate is crying. The tears made his fur wet. It's nothing what Minseok liked but for now it's okay. So he just stands still and let Jongdae cry. If he wasn't in his wolf form he would smile but that would a bit creepy now, Minseok thinks. So he only sniffed lightly at his mate and puts his snot in his neck. The smell of Jongdae changed. There isn't any longer so much fear, mostly it's relief. And then the smell of the tears. Minseok really dislike this smell. 

"Hey, Jongdae it's over now"

Minseok doesn't need to look up. He knew it's Sehun. He really need to thank his friend for this.

"But he's hurt Sehun. He could be dead and he..."

Ahhh... Now Minseok understand. But it's not important for him that he is hurt. Minseok rubbed his head at his mates chest. It's okay as long as I could protect you, Minseok wanted to say it so much. So much until his mate understand him perfectly. But now he isn't able to talk. 

"Never do something like this again, do you understand Minnie? Don't... Do you know how much scared I was, that you could die in front of me?"

Minseok can again feel tears, but only a few, which are falling in his fur. Then he feels a tender kiss on top of his head. And for now he's happy. 


	41. It's okay

"Jongdae Hyung? Can you please tell your mate, that I need to take care of his leg injury", Yixing sighed. "If not it maybe gets infected." After Minseok growld at him for the third time, when he tried to touch his leg.

For the first time, after all what happened, Jongdae smiled. "Did you hear that Minnie? He only wants to help you." He petted Minseok's back. "And you know him, right? He don't want to do anything cruel to you."

"Of course not", Yixing sighed." You don't need to protect Jongdae here anymore. Luhan leaved and all of us are your friends. You know that."

"Please Min, Love. I know it's hurtful but do it for me, okay? ", Jongdae pleaded him and scratched Minseok behind his ears. And Jongdae could've swear that Minseok sighed. But then the latter let Yixing touch his injured leg, to take care of it.

"I never thought that he is so much attached to Jongdae. And that Jongdae can do something like this", Baekhyun said impressed of the scene in front of him.

"Yep. It's definitely awesome", Sehun agreed without any hesitation to his boyfriend.

"It's not that awesome", Yixing interrupts both. "I'm sorry but I think I need to stitch it."

"You need _what_?", Jongdae knows is voice sounds panicky, but he doesn't care about it. What he care about now is only Minseok.

"Well... Luhan bited Hyungs leg rather deep so yes... Like I said - I need to stitch it", Yixing explained again.

"You don't need to worry that much, Jongdae. Yixing's parents own a few hospitals here in Seoul. And Yixing is one of the medicine students with the best graduations", Baekhyun smiled at him, trying to calm Jongdae down.

"Seriously? That's really amazing!", Chanyeol calls out. "Right, Kyungie?"

"Yes, it is. But I don't know how we can bring Minseok out of here to a hospital", he rembered his mate and the others. "Especially, since he is still in his wolf form."

"That's the last problem. Here a few secret exits, about only Minseok Hyung and I knows", Sehun pointed out. "But I don't know how Minseok reacts if you tell him that you need to stich him, Yixing."

Jongdae looked down to the wolf in his arms. His heartbeat is calm and his eyes are closed - it seems that Minseok sleeps now. What is no wonder, Jongdae thought. After all, such a fight must be very tiring and stressful. And his leg really must hurt him, because Jongdae can hear him yowl a few times in his sleep. And if Jongdae heard Minseok yowl like this Jongdae thinked, his heart would break. It makes him so sad, to see Minseok like that. But maybe it's not the best idea to wake him up. Jongdae sighed and petted Minseok's back slightly. 

"You don't need to worry about anything", he whispered to the wolf."I'm with you."

"Awww... You two are so cute", Chanyeol coos. "Right, Kyungie?"

"Yes", Kyungsoo agreed with a smile. Then he looked at Jongdae. "But I didn't expect that you react this way if you see his true form."

"Right. Me too", Sehun replied. "Do you wasn't scared, Jongdae?"

"Of course. And I am still until now", Jongdae said and scratched Minseok behind his ears. "But I was a lot more scared about him than because of him. I didn't expect that Luhan is the white wolf in my dreams."

"It was definitely a surprise that he's here", Sehun said. "But I hope he understand now that nobody wanted him to be here."

"I think Hyungs bite in Luhan's shoulder made it pretty clear", Yixing smiled. "Can we go now?", he asked and looked at Jongdae. 

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Minseok", he said. "Please wake up, Love. We must to go to the hospital." He shakes him slightly what brings Minseok to open his eyes. "Did you hear me, Minnie? Yixing said he have to stitch your injured leg." Jongdae smiled at Minseok. 

****

Minseok is everything but not not glad to hear that Yixing and the others wanted him bring to a hospital. He hates hospitals very much, even if it is a hospital of Yixing's parents. But he knows that he needs to go. Jongdae's look at him is so full of worry and furthermore Minseok has to admit that his leg injury definitely hurts. 

"I don't think it's a good idea if he walk on his own", he can hear Yixing. 

"You want us to carry him?", Jongdae asked. 

Minseok growld slightly. No one, even Jongdae, would he allow to carry him. After all he has pride. 

"Oh c'mon Hyung", Sehun said. "You know it's better like this."

"I can carry him", Chanyeol offered. "It's absolutely no problem." 

"Nice", Yixing agreed. "Jongdae please tell your stubborn mate, that he need to ..."

"I think it's okay. Right Minseok?", Jongdae asked him.

Minseok sighed. For him it's definitely not okay. And seriously not fair, that Jongdae requests him. Because he can't help to say yes to his mate. Especially now if he looked at him like a little puppy. A very cute and lovely puppy. 

"We don't tell anyone else about this, I promise", Sehun said."We will be quiet like a grave."

Minseok frowns and looked at Baekhyun. 

"Me too", Baekhyun nodded in agreement. 

"See you don't have to worry", Jongdae smiled. "And I am with you, Min. The whole time even if we're in the hospital." He petted Minseok's back. 

Minseok closed sighing his eyes. He really don't want to go. But if his mate is with him, it's okay. And after all, there are Sehun and Baekhyun. Two persons who he trust the most. And the others he trusted too. So it's not a big deal to go with them, his mate. Especially since he knows Yixing only wants to help. And if that's say Chanyeol need to carry him, because Minseok's leg injury fucking hurts, it's okay. As long as Jongdae is at his side he can do anything. 


	42. Tan

"It's almost over, Hyung. So you don't need to glare at me like you want to eat me", Yixing said to Minseok and is more than relieved, that Jongdae is here. Because if the latter would've not, he didn't think that Minseok would be here too. 

"Yes he's right", Jongdae smiled brightly at Minseok. "The only one you're allowed to eat is me. But only in a sexy way, like you said a few days ago."

"I'm sure, that he had done more than just talk about it", Yixing grinned and pointed out to Jongdae's bite mark in his neck. He noticed it as soon as he entered the office. And he had saw a lot, because he works here in the hospital. But he never had seen before a mark who is so deep like this. And the doctor in him still want offer to Jongdae his help to take care of it too. But this might be a quiet bad idea. Especially now if Minseok still glared at him. Maybe not like he wants to eat him in the next seconds. But still glared. 

"He definitely had done more", Sehun replied. "But you're okay, right Jongdae?"

"Yes, of course. Especially if Minseok is fine again", Jongdae answered. 

"Until he's completely fine again it takes a few days I think. And when he's back in his human form you need to come too, but for now it's okay for you to go home. If anything bad happens you can massage me any time", Yixing explained. "This is my card", he handed it over to Jongdae. 

"Oh nice, thank you so much", Jongdae smiled again. Now at Yixing. "And it's not against you if I say, I really hope we don't need to call you."

"Yes, I hope so too", Yixing smiled at him too. 

****

"Whoa, this is Minseok Hyungs living place? You're must be kidding me!", is the first what Chanyeol said after he carried Minseok from the hospital to the latter's house.

Jongdae laughed. "My reaction was exactly the same." Then he looked at Sehun. "Do you have a key? I think his is in his clothes and they are...", he interrupts himself. "Oh shit."

"What is? Something bad happened?", Chanyeol asked. 

"Tan... His cat. Do you think it's a good idea to go in?"

"I don't know", Sehun shrugged. "We will see? So to answer your question: Yes, I have a key to his house."

As soon as they opened the door, there is a loud meow and Tan stayed in front of them. A few seconds she seemed to be a bit confused, if a cat can feel like this - Jongdae don't know. But then, after Chanyeol brings Minseok to the sofa, Tan followed them gives Minseok a judging look and curled up beside him. 

"Amazing", Chanyeol stared in disbelief at the two. 

Jongdae shakes his head. "No, not amazing. It's cute like hell", he coos. 

"I'm sure you can handle this alone", Sehun grinned. "Chanyeol, we need to go back. I don't want Kyungsoo to kill my mate because of anything stupid."

Jongdae lifted a eyebrow. "Then I wonder why you make them wait and not to go with us."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to bring them here to this place. The possibility for Baekhyun to die would be a lot more higher than now", Chanyeol laughed.

"Right", Sehun agreed without any hesitation. "But we still need to go. Just call if something happens you can't handle, Jongdae"

"Sure, thank you. You too Chanyeol. Until the next time", Jongdae said.

"You're really badly in love with Minseok, just as much as me, right Tannie?", Jongdae asked the fluffy white cat. 

Tan only blinked. 

"Yeah, I know", Jongdae sighed. "He just wanted to protect me", he sits beside and begins to pet her. "I didn't want anything of this. I'm so much sorry for him. But I'm just human, you know that. How can a stupid human, who knows nearly nothing about all of this, help him? But I'm still in love with Minseok... So much in love, Tan." 

Tan meowed slightly and blinked again. 

Jongdae nodded. "We will take care of him. And he only deserve the best. So if he wants to be with me. I will be there", Jongdae explained. And still don't understand why he's talking with a cat. But that's not important now. The most important to him is only Minseok. Jongdae smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead. "My beautiful and grogerous Love. Do you hear me? I'm here."

Jongdae lays down beside him. "I love you, Min. You don't need to worry about anything. I'm maybe just a human with creepy nightmares but whatever you want me to do I will do it for you", he promised and cuddles tightly to Minseok. "And I will protect you too, Minnie. So you can sleep without any worry. Goodnight, Love. You too Tan." As soon as Jongdae said it he drifted off to sleep too. 


	43. Unfair

The first what Minseok noticed, if he awakes the next morning is two things. First, he doesen't know why but it smelled a lot like annoyed cat and tears. Second, he can't move his tail - and that's very uncomfortable. Even if he's not like a stupid dog who is wagging his tail all the time. Minseok tried to move. The results are different than he tought. His fluffy white pillow hissed at him, changed into a cat and glared at him, only to leave the sofa. Furthermore that something in his back mumbled his name in his neck. Minseok thinks that this is really confusing. Maybe it's a good to sleep again. But he still is very uncomfortable like this. Minseok tried again to move.

"I got, I got", he heard a sleepy but familiar voice. "You're awake. And I'm too now, Minnie - I promise. But please down kick me off the sofa!"

Jongdae! It's JONGDAE! Why doesen't he noticed ihm it before? Maybe he was to distraced by the cat. But it's his boyfriend, his mate! And Minseok can't describe how happy he was to see that he's fine.

BANG!

"Minnie!", Jongdae called again. "Didn't I said: Don't kick me off the sofa?"

Oh. Minseok frowned. Then he grinned. 

"Yeah, I'm sure it's really funny, thank you", Jongdae said. "And now please quiet smiling - it's a bit creepy. You are smiling, right?"

Smiling? If he would be in his human form, Minseok would laugh. But maybe Jongdae is right. So Minseok jumped off the sofa and cuddles to his mate. And a few Moments later he can feel that Jongdae begins to scratch him behind his ears. If Minseok were a cat, he would purr. But he isn't and so he just closed in pleasure his eyes. 

"I can't believe that you're the same wolf who was fighting yesterday with Luhan", Jongdae muttered. "You're so sweet, Love."

Love, Jongdae said Love to him. Minseok can't help it - he grinned again. And he's so relieved that Jongdae still loved him. After yesterday, we're Jongdae was so frightened Minseok would understand when Jongdae wouldn't love him anymore. But Minseok can feel, can smell his mate's love. And for him it's like a wonder. The biggest in his life. 

"I'm happy to see you happy, but it's really creepy, Love", Jongdae said, then he kissed him tenderly on his forehead. "Please come back soon, okay Min? I love you in your wolf form too, of course. But it's hard not to kiss you on your lips or to sleep with you like... Hey!"

Minseok doesn't let his mate end his sentence. Without thinking about he pinned Jongdae playfully down on the ground. 

"Minnie! Be careful!", Jongdae said but smiled. 

Minseok rubbed his head at his mates chest. Jongdae's right. He really missed kissing him too. So much. And of course ... Huh? Minseok frowned. What's that? 

Jongdae whined. "It's just...", he takes a deep breath. "It's you who is on top of me. And if you rubbed at me like that it's seriously hard if..."

Minseok can't believe what he heard. His mate just got hard because he rubbed his head at him while he was on top of him. Minseok didn't expect that. But he can't help to feel very proudly. 

"Yeah, I thought you like that", Jongdae pants. "But it's still suboptimal."

Minseok didn't think like that. If Jongdae like rubbing so much, he can do it. Especially since Minseok liked it too. 

"Not fair...", Jongdae whined again. "Seriously not fair. You know that I take revenge if you're back?"

Minseok can't wait for it. But now there is something other what's more important to him. Minseok rubbed his head again at his mate. Now not at his chest but a bit more down. Or to be precise at Jongdae's thighs. So it doesn't take long to kick Jongdae off. And now it's not the sofa about he's talking.

"I really hope your back soon", Jongdae said while heavy breathing. "It's a lot more entertaining. But I think for now it's nice like that too."

Minseok can only agree. Jongdae is right. For now it's okay but he really missed talking with him. He want to say so much to his mate. Thank him, apologies, promise to love him forever, praise him for this. Minseok is not a person who like to talk a lot. But if it comes to Jongdae it's something different. Minseok really don't know how he can deserve a mate like him. 

** **


	44. Something important

"Do you seriously think that it's a good idea to just go in before ringing or knocking on the door?", Kyungsoo asked Sehun. 

"It's not that we will interrupt them in something important", Sehun shrugged. "So you don't need to worry."

"I don't know", Kyungsoo sighed. "It's maybe just my gut feeling but..."

"You worry too much", Sehun said and opened the door of Minseok's house with the key. "I promise you, everything will be okay."

"I'm just saying. But if you sure about that...", Kyungsoo wanted to say more but became interrupted by the loud, clearly audible voice of Jongdae:

"FUCK! No Min, PLEASE ... just no!", there is a whine. "You can't be serious... WHY are you doing this to me? WHY? You know I love you so much! But then you have to know I can't survive if you do this!"

"We're not interrupting something important? Yeah, right. And what's that?", Kyungsoo asked Sehun sarcastically. 

Sehun shrugged. "It seems to come from the kitchen", is all what he said.

"From the kitchen?", Kyungsoo gasped. "And I thought Minseok is cleaning freak!"

"He _really _is a cleaning freak", Sehun replied. "There's no doubt in that. And c'mon. I'm sure it's not that important. And you know it too, right? It doesn't smell like Minseok is back in his human form."

Kyungsoo can only agree. "Maybe Jongdae is a human with weird kinky ideas. That can be, you know."

"Jongdae kinky? You're kidding me!", Sehun shaked his head. "Now quiet overthinking everything and come. It seems that Minseok Hyung and Jongdae need our help." Without a second thought Sehun crossed the living room and then opend the door to the kitchen. "Hey guys! Do you need a helping hand?"

****

"Sehun! And Kyungsoo!", Jongdae can't say how much relieved he is. "You're send by heaven."

"Huh? Do you have problems? Is something bad happened?", Sehun asked. 

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "Something seriously bad. He", Jongdae pointed to Minseok, who sits beside him. "Didn't have anything in his fridge! Nothing! Only water." 

"You're kidding me!", Kyungsoo called out. "You're not whined so much because..."

"See, Kyungsoo? Like I said - he's not kinky!", Sehun replied grinning. 

"Kinky? Me? What are you talking about? Did I miss something important?", Jongdae asked confused.

"No, nothing", Kyungsoo shakes his head. Maybe a bit too fast.

"Nothing is the word what matters. What should we do now - because I really need breakfast", Jongdae said. "And since there's not Minseok, sorry Love, who can distract me about it in some other way...", he cleared his throat "even if I liked this what we had today morning a lot and you know that right? And of course I wouldn't complain to do it again but now..."

"Do exactly what again?", Sehun asked courios. "Did now we miss something?", he looked at Minseok. "Hyung? You know about what Jongdae's talking about, right?"

Minseok huffed. 

"Of course he did", Kyungsoo said.

"Yes. You too. Because I'm hungry - like I said!", Jongdae whines. "So please let's go to any place where ..."

"I got it", Sehun laughed. "But you pay!"

****

"Jongdae, please smile okay? Otherwise you make Hyung uncomfortable!", Sehun said. "I can feel how tensed he is. So please calm down."

"Sorry. But it's still unfair", Jongdae replied. "This service here is seriously terrible. Even if the breakfast is very delicious." Jongdae sighed and petted Minseok, who sits beside him, like before. 

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. "I'm with Jongdae. It's absolutely unprofessional to forbid us to be inside the cafe because we're here with a dog", Kyungsoo glared angry at the door. "Who is a wolf - just for you to know!"

"Right...", Sehun sighed. 

"By the way - where are Chanyeol and Baekhyun?", Jongdae asked. 

"Shopping", Sehun and Kyungsoo answered at the same time. 

"Shopping? Cool."

"No definitely not. It's absolutely tiring to be with them, when they in such a state. More than any fight could be", Sehun replied and sighed. "Right Hyung?"

Minseok huffed. 

"I think he's saying I never do this ever again - at least not with Baekhyun", Kyungsoo translated.

Jongdae grinned. "It can't be that terrible." He gives Minseok some meat of his plate. 

"It is. Because Baekhyun plans to go to a club with us", Sehun explained. "Including you", he added to Minseok.

"Well, I would love it to go to a club with Minseok", Jongdae said. "That must be amazing!"

"We will see", Kyungsoo sighed. 

Jongdae smiled. "Yep, definitely", he petted Minseok again. "I really can't wait for you to be with me again, Love. There's so much to do for us", he kissed him tenderly on his forehead. "You know that I'm not the best with being patient, right?"

Sehun laughed. "I think Baekhyun is right. It's gonna be a lot of fun to be with you two in a club."


	45. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FLUFF OVERDOSED! I hope you survive <3

"Seriously, this so annoying", Jongdae sighed. "So Min, would you please stop it. I'm trying to sleep. And you should too, Love. Please", he looked at the wolf, who is lying beside him. Or to be exact, who rolled restless from side to side. "I'm tired Min, okay?", Jongdae rembered him. And he really ist. Because he was the whole day with Sehun and Kyungsoo. And Sehun asked him a lot of questions. Very awkward question. It was only Kyungsoo why it doesen't get completely out of control. He really need to thank him, if he meets him again. "Love you, Min. But for now good Night. We can talk tomorrow, okay?", it's the last what Jongdae said before he drifted in his sleep.

The first thing Jongdae heard in the next morning is his name. "Dae, my Love. Please wake up", someone called him. And there is only one person who named him like that. But that can't be because it's his boyfriend. But Minseok is a wolf and so...

"Seriously, Dae?", there is a sigh. "If you don't wake up, I kick you off again. I'm sure you don't want this to happen, right?"

Jongdae blinked. And again. And again. This can't be. "Min!", he called out. "Oh, please say that I'm not dreaming. I don't want dream. Because I really really missed you. Talk to you and especially kissing you. So please, just say I'm not dreaming. What definetely can be, I'm still tired you know? And is would not the first time, I dreamed about you. So please just say..."

Minseok laughed, then he leaned in to kissed him. "If you're dreaming about this, then I'm dreaming too. But since I'm sure I'm here with my beautiful and perfect boyfriend, you're not dreaming."

"Are you sure? I still think it can be, you know", Jongdae said. "I'm tired."

Minseok grinned. "Pretty sure"

"But I'm still tired", Jongdae explained and then giggled. "So please kiss me again? I just need one more that I can decide it."

Who is Minseok to refuse something like this? He doesen't hesitated one second, to fulfill Jongdae's wish. He pulled his boyfriend close, make him sit in his lap and kissed him deeply again. And his neck, his cheeks, his eyelids.

"Okay, okay Min", now its Jongdae who laughed. "Alright, I got it. You convinced me. I believe it, you're here with me", he paused shortly. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"Oh, I think I can imagine it, thank you. Since I missed you a lot too, you know", Minseok replied. "Kissing you, teasing you, cuddle to you, kissing to you ..."

"You said kissing two times!"

Minseok noddet. "I know. Since it is what I missed the most. Even if there's something what I missed maybe a bit more", Minseok's hands slide under Jongdae's shirt.

"I noticed it", Jongdae grinned. "But seriously, Min. You really can't imagine how happy I am. Because I was so much feared to see you like _this_."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to be..."

"No, you don't understand", Jongdae interrupted him. "I wasn't feared to see you in your wolf form. I was feared because I thaught you might die. I don't know what I should do when ..."

"I love you, Dae. So so so much", Minseok kissed him deeply. "But please let me protect you."

"Only if you promise me not to die", Jongdae knows it's maybe a bit childish but he need it. "Please, my Love."

Minseok noddet. "I promise you not die. We will be together forever - until eternity ends"

"I think I like that", Jongdae grinned and cuddled to his boyfriend. "Now kiss me again."

"Again?", Minseok raised one of his perfect brows. "I thought I conviced you, that you're not dreaming?"

"Just in case", Jongdae smiled at him. "Just in case."

"You know, I can still kick you off the bed. Maybe this is a option too... ", Minseok suggested and mirrored his smile.

"Ha! As if you would do such cruel thing to me! Never! You love me way to much and... Ah!", Jongdae screams when Minseok leaned over him. "What are you doing, Min?"

"What do _you _think I'm doing?", Minseok asked innocent. "Any special thoughts?"

"Yep, definitely", Jongdae nodded and kissed him.

"Do you want share them?", Minseok replied the kiss. "It's not that I can read your mind."

Jongdae giggled again. "Oh, I think you can. Especially since you're my perfect boyfriend and I'm you're mate. So..."

"Hush, love", Minseok kissed him again. "Just enjoy, or at least let me enjoy to be back, my beautiful prince."

"Okay", Jongdae agreed. "Who wouldn't I be to complain about that?", he grinned.

"Hush, love", Minseok said again. "You can do this for me, right? Just two minutes."

"Yes, I think...", Jongdae beginned again but can't end because Minseok kissed him again. And again.


	46. Decisions

"For the last time Byun Baekhyun", Jongdae said annoyed. "I never go to wear _this_!", he pointed with his fingers at the clothes, wich are hanging on a chair. "And no, i definitely doesen't use any eyeliners!"

"I think I have to remember you that we're going in a club - not to a church", Baekhyun replied. "Furthermore, Minseok Hyung will be sexy too. Very sexy, I can promise you. So you just need try to be more sexy than him."

"I don't think that this is possible", Jongdae rolled with his eyes.

"Not the point, Jongdae", Baekhyun said. "Or do you don't want to get any sexy time with Hyung tonight? You just need to say it, you know." He smiled. "But then you missed something - it's the Exodus Club about what we're talking. One of the most famous clubs here in Seoul. And if you're here we absolutley need to show you this club." He crossed his arms before his chest. "And now just wear this stupid Jeans!"

Jongdae grumbled something about "going crazy" but then he does how Baekhyun wanted him to be. If Jongdae had learned anything about him, then that's not wise to complain about his ideas. Baekhyun is as long as he needs annoying and even if Jongdae can be very stubborn - A annoyed Baekhyun is a different level. And after all, Jongdae can't say that he not wanted to be in a club with Minseok. He really wanted it so bad.

"Okay, then", Jongdae sighed. "But don't exaggerate it."

"Me? Exaggerate? As if I would do such a thing!", Baekhyun smiled. "And now please let me see you in this jeans!"

****

"Sehun, I really think that this a bad Idea!", Minseok looked at his best friend.

"Why? I can't see what it will bring us this evening and night more then fun, drinks, sexy time for you with Jongdae and a lot more fun", Sehun smiled at his best friend.

"But ...", Minseok sighed. "See, it's not that I don't like to be in a club with my boyfriend and mate but do you think we will be okay? After all it's the Exodus and it's the most famous place in Seoul and..."

"That's why we're going, Hyung", Sehun pointed out. "Exactly that."

"Oh...", Minseok blinked. "But what if when Jongdae ..."

"Jongdae will love it. I promise you. I'm pretty sure he's exited to go with you. And after all it's a too long time since we've done this", Sehun grinned. "And if you're worried because of other man or wolfs - maybe both? - to flirt with Jongdae you just need to tell them that Jongdae belong to you. I'm sure it's a turn on for Jongdae and since nearly every wolf in the club know about you, no one would like to fight with you."

"They better don't", Minseok growled. "Otherwise I will definitely fight them." He truely means it. No one is allowed them to touch Jongdae. Or only to flirt with him.

"Okay", Sehun beginned again. "Since we figured out, that this evening will be a lot of fun you need to change your clothes."

"Seriously?", Minseok raised a eyebrow of his. "But it's comfortable like this." He's wearing a cuddly hoodie, sneakers and black sweatpants.

"Hyung, that's a absolut no from me", Sehun crossed his arms before his chest. "This look now means: I'm a cute boyfriend and love cuddles", he explained. "You don't want to look like that in a club - especially if it's the Exodus. What you need to look like is: I'm a badass boyfriend of this guy beside me and even if you only look at him you're digging your grave."

"I think I like that", Minseok decided and noddet. "Okay, so can you help me please to look like that?"

"That's what I want to hear, Hyung!", Sehun called out. "And I promise you, after I'm done with you we all will be the VIP guests and have drinks for free!"

Minseok isn't that sure about it as much as Sehun but he doesn't said it out loud. But since he liked to see his best friend so full of joy and exictement he allowed Sehun to push him to the bedroom and to sort out clothes for him.

"Ah, I really think that you're my first masterpiece Hyung", Sehun said proudly twenty minutes later after he looked at his best friend. "Badass boyfriend indeed."

"Do you think Jongdae would like me like that?", Minseok asked who is still a bit unsure.

"Like? I don't think he like it. In fact he might more love it", Sehun laughed "and now come. Baekhyun masseged me a few moments ago that he and Jongdae are ready now too."

Minseok had to admit, that he is really courios how Jongdae might look like. But since the latter was with Baekhyun, it definetely must be impressive. He taked a deep breath. "Okay, we need to go, shouldn't we?"

"Absolute", Sehun noddet. "We don't want to make our mates waiting."

"Yep, especially since Baekhyhun can be such a diva if ...", Minseok can't be end the sentence.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Hyung", Sehun sighed. "What I meant was: Jongdae really needs to see his hot boyfriend", he explained to his best friend. "Seriously Hyung, if I and you hadn't a mate I maybe would try it with you."

"Eww, no!", Minseok grimaced. "You're my best friend Hunnie, that's ...", he interrupted himself. "Whatever. We need to go now." Maybe the evening and the night still goes to be fun. Minseok is willing now to try out.


	47. Exodus Part 1

"Are you fucking with me?", is how Jongdae welcomed Minseok. In his eyes a disbelieving look.

Minseok grinned. "Not yet." Oh yes, Sehun might be right, he thinks when Jongdae's eyes became a bit more wider as they are already. This evening definitely goes to be a lot of fun. And if he can say anything, then that he liked teasing Jongdae a lot. 

"Not yet...?", Jongdae swallowed hard. "Seriously, if it was your goal to kill me, congratulations you've won. I'm dead now, thank you very much. And... Oh my god! Is this a piercing on your lips?"

"You don't look that bad yourself, you know?", Minseok winked at his boyfriend after he checked him out shamelessly with a grin on his face. Even if not bad might be the understatement of the year. And he definitely had to admit that his thoughts about Jongdae are 19+ . But it's Jongdae's fault. Why does Jongdae need to wear this black pants were his ass is screaming like: "Touch me now and/or take it off and me here!"

Now it is Minseok, who swallowed hard. And he's pretty sure that this evening and night will be... very interesting. He really can't describe how happy he is to be back. And more than that...

"I think we should go now, right?", asked Sehun in this moment. 

"Yep, that's a great idea!", Baekhyun agreed. 

"Yes", Jongdae nodded. "Otherwise I might have a problem, if I focus only on Minseok. So I really need a drink or something to distract myself."

Minseok huffed. "I think I really need to buy you a mirror."

Around twenty minutes later they're there - right in front of the "Exodus". Or as much in front as possible, because there are more than thausend people who waiting in line to go in. 

"Okay, that's gonna be fun", Jongdae said sarcastically. "You know that, right? If we're going to wait here then we never go inside."

"If", Sehun repeated. "But we're don't need to", then he looked at Minseok. "Yeah, that's fine. You look great. Hyung would you like it to come with me?"

Minseok grinned at his best friend. He's pretty sure, that he knows what Sehun planned to do. "Of course."

Jongdae frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"We will talk to the security to let us in. It's no big deal", Sehun explained. "You two come with us. But don't talk until we're in. Okay? Baekhyun? You heard it, right? And now just learn while watching."

"Get in line and wait!", is the first what the security said when they're at the entrance of the club. 

"I don't think that we need to do", Sehun said smiling to him. "We're on the list."

"Name?", the security wanted to know unfriendly. 

"Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok with friends ", Sehun still smiled. 

The security man looked at him, then take a look on his VIP list. "There is no name like that", he informed Sehun. "So please get in line and wait."

"Ah, I thought they would forget us", Sehun sighed. "Hyung? You have your passport and business card, right? Can you please show it?"

Minseok rolled with his eyes like a pro. "You know that I really dislike such forgetful people, right? Maybe we should go back in other clubs?"

"I know, Hyung. But since here are so many good singers just for today. Maybe we can some win for a contract?"

"Contract? Who you're again?"

Minseok sighed annoyed. "Okay, just for this night", he takes out his wallet to give the security his passport and business card. "I'm Kim Minseok, CEO of K.I.M Entertainment. This beside me is Oh Sehun my vice. And the other two are our boyfriends. And I ask you one last time: Would you please let us in?"

The security man's face changed from normal to red and then to white like a corpse. "Oh god... I'm so sorry... This wasn't my intention... Forgive me I'm... please go in have fun! Drinks and everything you want to do is free for you! Please enjoy!"

"Okay, you can stop laughing NOW!", Minseok said to Jongdae and Baekhyun, who are laughing since two whole minutes. 

"Why? This was grogerous! Absolutely amazing!", Jongdae said still laughing. "Are you doing this more often?"

"Sometimes", Minseok had to admit. "But not that often like you're maybe thinking about."

"It's definitely awesome", Baekhyun grinned widely over his whole face. "Free drinks! I really must be in paradise!"

"While we're talking about drinking, I really need one", Jongdae informed them. "Min? Do you get one for me please?"

"I come with you", Sehun said to Minseok.

Minseok nodded. "Thanks", he smiled at his best friend. Then he looked at Jongdae and Baekhyun. "Just wait here and try not to get in trouble, okay?", he kissed Jongdae short on his lips. "You can do this, right? We're back in five, maybe ten minutes."

"How are going to be in trouble?", Baekhyun wants to know. "You're kidding! But if you insist I protect your lovely mate Hyung!"

Minseok sighed. "Just don't do anything stupid until we're back."

Jongdae nodded in agreement. "I promise Min. Everything will be alright when you come back."

"I hope so", Minseok smiled at his boyfriend, then he goes with Sehun to the bar to get drinks. After all - What bad can happen?


	48. Exodus Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Mention of other kpop stars (Big Bang)

"Don't laugh Hunnie, but I think I missed something", Minseok muttered. 

"Yeah, I know - to choose a drink for you and Jongdae", Sehun said. 

"No. It's more something really important", Minseok sighed. "But I can't remember. It's totally frustrating."

"Well if you want to get drunk, a drink is really important", Sehun grinned. "Just don't worry." Then he gives the bartender order of some drinks.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be drunk, Sehun", Minseok replied. "Otherwise...", he can't end his sentence because there is someone, tipped on his shoulder. 

"Are you Minseok? Kim Minseok, CEO of the K.I.M Entertainment?"

Minseok frowned and looked at the man, who is now in front of him. He never had seen him before. "Yes, I am. What do you want?"

"I want you and your friend to come with me", the man said. "Now."

"Huh? Why should we do such a thing? ", Sehun, who came back with the ordered drinks asked. "Besides that you don't look that trustful, you know? And after all, we're still doesn't know your name."

"You can call me G.D , if you want", the man said. "And that I have tattoos means not that you can't trust me."

"Okay, G.D what do you want from us?", Minseok asked again. "Why should we come with you?"

"Not now, not here. But please come with me!", G.D said again. "Please! It's really important!"

"I don't think it's necessary, Hyung", Sehun sighed. "And what we need now is to go back to ..."

"Okay then the uncomfortable way", G.D muttered. "I mean I really tried it friendly so it's okay."

"What are you talking about?", Minseok wants to know. 

"I'm talking about your mates", G.D looked at Minseok. "How was their names? Baekhyun and Jongdae?"

Sehun and Minseok gasped in unison.

"What are you doing to them?", the latter asked.

"Nothing. Not yet. But if you don't come with me then maybe I will do something. Something you really don't like", G.D makes clear. "Ah, you don't need to bring the drinks with you. The place where we going to, there are too."

_Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae __. _It's like a echo in Minseok's head. He must protect him. He must protect his mate. Nothing is more important than this. "We come with you. But don't dare you to do anything cruel to them. If you do, I promise you will regret it immediately", he growld at him and his eyes are glaring angry. 

G.D laughed. "I think it's a good idea to call my friends then." 

"Yes", Sehun nodded in agreement. "And if we're there you have some explaining to do."

****

"Baekhyun, I really think it's gonna be complicated", Jongdae said. "Or wait - No it's not complicated. It's more trouble."

Baekhyun sighed. "Minseok Hyung will be so annoyed", he agreed. "And Sehun too."

"I'm more worried about Minseok, thank you", Jongdae whined and looked at the three men, wich are staring at him and Baekhyun. "Do you think it's a good idea to say that we don't want to do anything with them?", he asked him. But it's too late. 

"Hey, sweet candy boy, do you wanna dance?", on of the men asked Jongdae and winked at him.

"No. He don't want", Baekhyun replied before Jongdae is able to say anything. "We're waiting for our friends."

"Oh nice! We can drink together!", the guy said enthusiastically. "Right? Tae?"

Tae, the other, grimaced. "Sure."

"Okay, so come with me? The dancefloor is over there", he winked again at Jongdae.

Baekhyun growld. "No. He don't go with you. We're waiting for our friends. Boyfriends." He sighed. "God, Min Hyung will be so annoyed."

"Who is Min Hyung?"

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun than at the boy in front of him. "Min Hyung is my boyfriend. Just like Baekhyun said. We're waiting here for him. By the way Baek - they must be here soon, right?"

"I hope so", Baekhyun growld. "Just for your information, because you don't seem that you understand it: We're not going with you or your friend. So please get lost!"

"Are you threatening me little wolf?", the guy angry looked at Baekhyun. "You don't seem to know who I am?"

"I'm maybe only a omega but at least I'm not as dumb as you!"

"Oh god.... No", Tae sighed. "Seriously T.O.P we should go now!"

"Great Idea!", Baekhyun agreed. "Jongdae? I think we should call Minseok or Sehun. They are late..."

Jongdae noddet. "Yes."

"Minseok?", asked T.O.P irritated. "You're joking, right? _This _Minseok would never be together with a human. Even if it's a cute one like you."

"There are more than one with the name Minseok. It don't has to be him", Tae remembered him.

"True but it is Kim Minseok of the K.I.M Entertainment", Baekhyun growld again. "So don't touch him if you want to live."

"Baek... We should go", Jongdae said.

"Yep. Definetely", Baekhyun nodded again.

"Not so fast cutie!", T.O.P reached out for Jongdae's wrist. "You stay here. GD said, we have to take care of them", he said to Tae. "And when we watch out we can at least have some fun."

"I don't wanna dance", Jongdae clarified. It's not completly true. He want dance but not with one of this strange guys but with Minseok. But Minseok isn't here. At least not yet and Jongdae can't understand why. "So please let go of me. I don't like this."

"Awww .... Sweet. Are you afraid that you're boyfriend will be angry at you pretty boy?"

"Let go of me!", Jongdae calls out now annoyed. But the grip around his wrist is hard, so that he can't free himself. "Baekhyun?", searching for help he looked after help for him. "Can you please...", he can't end his sentence.

"Wow, this is a surprise! Aren't you Minnies Mate, little human?"

Jongdae got goosebumps. This voice. Isn't this...


	49. Kwon Jiyong

Minseok can't explain how much panicky he felt, if he saw Luhan there beside his mate. And not only Luhan but two men he doesn't know. And the two men dosen't look that friendly. But at least they are the last problem, he had, if he is right. But Luhan... Luhan might be a beta and Minseok a alpha but Jongdae is still a human and so this is very bad. Minseok fastend his steps.

"Taeyang! T.O.P! What have I told you?", Minseok heard a voice beside him, GD's voice. And Minseok can _feel_ how upset GD is. Even if he didn't understand why.

But that's not his problem, Minseok thought. His Problem is Luhan. Everything else is not important.

"Oh, the cavalry arrived", Luhan said sarcastically, when Minseok, Sehun and GD are there. "That's too bad."

"Minseok!", Baekhyun called out loud. "Finally!"

"Byun Baekhyun, later we have to talk later", Minseok growld upset at him and put a arm around Jongdae's waist. "You better prepare yourself for it."

"You too", GD said to the two still unknown guys. "What do you think what I was meaning with >take care of Minseok's little human< ?"

"Nice talk and all - but what are _you _doing here?", Sehun interfered asking Luhan.

"Excuse me? This is my work place. My _own _club, to be exact", the ladder answered. "Don't say you forgot it. Or you Minseok."

_Shit. _Is the first what comes to Minseok's Mind. He knew, there was something important, but that it was this...

"Not important anymore. Since we're leaving now", Sehun said to Luhan.

"Yes, please", Jongdae replied. "Minseok? I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What? _Why_?", Minseok is seriously confused. "You don't have to be! It's not your fault. And Sehun is right. We definetely have to leave."

"Oh, leave? But I would love it if you stay and play with me. Espacially since I want to know this little tiny human of Minseok", Luhan complains.

Minseok growld again. But now louder and a lot more scarier, even with sparkling furious eyes. And even the air feels tensed. "Don't you dare to _look _at him. Or _think _about him. If you do it once more - It will be not your shoulder I bite!" It's not only a threat - more like a promise. Everyone knew that Minseok is meaning the words like he said them. There is no doubt that he wouldn't do it.

"We escort you", GD pointed out, when they leave the club. "Even if I know, that it wouldn't be necessary. But at least Taeyang and T.O.P have little excuse for later."

Minseok, who is now holding Jongdae's Hands, nodded. "I don't mind. Do what you want."

"By the way - who excatly are you?", Sehun wants to know. "And why are you doing this for us?"

GD cleared his throut. "Ah, this is a bit embarrassing, I think", he muttered. "We're good friends of Lay."

"Lay? Who is Lay?", Sehun frowned. "We don't know ..."

"Ah, right. Sorry. I didn't think about it. You might more know him with the Name Zhang Yixing", GD explained. "He had a lot done for us. So we want do a favor for him too. But please don't think that we did it only because of this."

"What was your name again, GD?", Minseok looked at him. "It's not GD I think?"

GD bite his lips. "Ah.. So embarrassing", he said again. "But okay, since it's you - I think we can trust. Maybe you heard the name G Dragon or Kwon Jiyong?"

Minseok feels like someone had punched him hard. Kwon Jiyong. Of course he had heard about him. Every wolf who is in a pack heard about Kwon Jiyong. Kwon Jiyong the leader, but not alpha wolf, of the, as far as known only, rebell pack. A pack, wich doesn't respect the strict conservative rules of the eldest. What is a crime. And if Minseok has admit something, then that he was every time when the eldest has mentioned them, very amused. He had liked it a lot, when the eldest was angry about them. Since he knew there were some persons, who are have a lot more courage than he himself. He hadn't never dared to insult the eldest like that. But now this might be change. Now that he is together with Jongdae. The eldest would never accept a human as Minseok's mate. But since Minseok don't plan to leave Jongdae, it's maybe the right time to leave the eldest. And Yixing is friend with Jiyong, what says a lot too. Besides, since Yixing knows about them there isn't any chance that Junmyeon knows not about them. And that means a lot.

"I see you understand", Jiyong smiled.

"That's might be", Baekhyun interjected. "But it's still a crime!", his voice is sharp.

"Are you afraid little omega?", Taeyong teased him. "You don't have to be. I'm sure your mate will you protect you."

"We shouldn't discuss is here on the street. And Baekhyun is right. It's definetely a crime. But of course I will follow you Hyung", Sehun said to Minseok.

"What are you talking about?", Jongdae asked Minseok.

Minseok gulped. To be honest he is in fear. Cause he don't know what will happen. But he know he had to risk it.

"Love, please!", Jongdae called out. "Please, explain it to me!"

Minseok kissed his mate in his arms. "I will fight for us, Dae. I'm not gonna leave you. Never. And so I have to fight against the eldest. Like they do." He cupped his hands around Jongdae's face and kissed him again deep and like a promise. Like a vov. "I will protect you, I will protect us."

He doesn't say it out loud but he knows that everyone of them, included Jongdae, knows it:

_There will be War._


	50. Heat (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there finally 50 Chapter, like in asianfanfics.com :)  
And what should I say?  
I can't believe that I already wrote so much and ...  
For celebration that this story has now 50 Chapter, there is Smut.  
(and because I miss it)  
And in the next few Chapters too - like you maybe figured out of the titel here ;)  
Have fun <3

Jongdae can't exactly remember how it happend - but he's shirtless and pressed by Minseok against the door of the livingroom. So yes, after they entered Minseok's House it escalated really quickly. Not that he would complain about it. He like it a lot to feel his boyfriends lips on his own, even if his lips hurt now. Or to feel Minseok's hands on the belt of his jeans. At least he isn't surprised that much. And he would be lying if he said, that he doesn't want it. On the contrary he want Minseok that much that all of his body, especially one body part, physically hurts. He knows, of course, there are a lot of problems they should thinking about - but to be honest: It wouldn't be that bad, if they do it tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow, right?

"Min...", Jongdae panted against his boyfriends lips. "You're so ..."

"I am what, Dae?", Minseok asked, and pressed now his body against Jongdae's. "In Love with you, aroused, jealous - yes. I'm all of this. That's right", he begins to kiss Jongdae's neck, what brings the latter to moun.

"Jealous?", replied Jongdae. "Why?"

"It's all your fault!", Minseok said between sucking a mark against Jongdaes neck. "This fucking tight jeans", the jeans, wich now lied on the ground, soon followed by Jongdae's Shorts "don't you think about what you're doing to me if you wear something like that? How you're making me crazy? And all the other guys..."

"You know, I'm only yours", Jongdae cupped his hands around his boyfriends face for a deep kiss. Soon after they are on the belt of Minseok's jeans. Since Jongdae is very big fan of justice - it's only fair when Minseok haven't his pants his shirt too. But because Jongdae is a lot impatient - and distracted by Minseok's Kisses it isn't that easy to open the belt and the jeans of his boyfriend. In the end it's the latter who helped Jongdae.

"And I'm only yours, Dae", Minseok, who is now nude too, grinded against Jongdae. "Only ever yours."

"Fuck...", Jongdae cursed if he felt Minseok's cock against his own. It's such a overhelming feeling. And every time it's a bit different. But ever it's full of his love to his beautiful grogerous boyfriend. And he can feel that his own cock is dripping with precum. "Min... Please..."

Minseok lifted an eyebrow. "Not the bed, Love?"

"Later... Not now...", Jongdae managed anyhow. "I can't wait for you...Please... Ack!"

Minseok entered the first finger in Jongdae's hole. Soon the second followed. "So beautiful, Love. So amazing", he curled his finger a few times in Jongdae. If he entered the third finger, Jongdae thought he must be dreaming. Or maybe he's dead. Because this feeling is so indescribably beautiful that...

Jongdae twitched short when he felt that there is a fourth finger, wich Minseok is moving in and out. First slowly, most probaly since it's the first time there are four finger in Jongdae and then faster. Suddenly Jongdae is very happy, that he's pressed against the door. He might have fall down if he weren't. Jongdae mounted again. "Don't want your finger... I want you", Jongdae reached for his boyfriends hard cock and pumped him.

And now it's Minseok who panted. He even growld a little. His eyes sparkling, like they never have before. Again he pushed his finger a few times in and out, then it's him himself who entered in Jongdae.

Jongdae felt like he see stars. Of course, it's not that comfortable to be fucked against a door. But that's not important. The bed is still in the bedroom and he definetely wouldn't complain about doing it again. How could he? And if he knows anything, then that Minseok is feeling the same. Even if he is sure that Minseok tomorrow needs to carry him. Jongdae mounted again. All of that is not important. Nothing of this. The most important is only Minseok. Minseok who is now faster and harder moving in Jongdae and against the latters prostate. And Jongdae can't explain, at least with words, how much he like it. But he know's Minseok can feel it. All of it.

"Dae...", Minseok placed his hands around Jongdae's hard cock, and beginned too pump him in the same rythm to his moves in Jongdae. "So beautiful, my mate. So grogerous. Only ever mine."

Jongdae blinked a few times confused. Minseok had never call him like that, when they had sex before. He never growld at him. Never. But Jongdae doesn't think about, and he doesn't have any time for it. Because he can feel this famliar feeling. And he knows he's soon there. He can feel too how Minseok's moves in him become irrregular. But again a bit harder. Like Minseok couldn't control himself.

"Minseok!", Jongdae screamed if he came to his climax.

Minseok pushed a few times hard in Jongdae, then he came too. While growling deep, with fierce sparkling eyes and sinking inhuman teeth in Jongdae's neck.

Jongdae cried out in pain. Yes, Minseok had bitten him a few times before. But that was nothing compared to now. Jongdae never had felt such pain like now. But the pain isn't anymore important when Minseok pulled out of him and blacked out right in front of Jongdae. Without another word and his body heatend like never before.


	51. Knotting (Smut)

To be honest, Jongdae is worried. A lot worried. Because Minseok's body still felt like he has a serious terrible fever. If Jongdae wouldn't be so worried, he would it find a bit funny. Not everyone knocked his boyfriend and partner out with sleeping together. Jongdae shakes his head. Maybe he should call the hospital - he still has the number of Zhang Yixing. The latter said he can call him in every hour. But otherwise ... Jongdae feels like he might have a panick attack if Minseok needs to be in a hospital. And maybe it's not that bad. Maybe it's enaugh to call Sehun or Baekhyun. They know Minseok a few years so they it's okay, right. Even if it is 3am.

"I hope for you, that you have a very good reason to call in a time like this!"

Jongdae gulped. He's not surprised, that Baekhyun is pissed. He himself would it be too, but still ...

"Kim Jongdae, if this is a joke then ..."

"You said I can call if I need some advice, help ...", Jongdae blurred out, interrupted himself. "It's Minseok! I think he's horrible sick! He blacked out after we - whatever, you know what I mean .... And his body is burning like it's on fire!"

"Minseok sick?", Jongdae can literally see how Baekhyun lifted his eyebrow. "No one can get horrible sick in a few hours and... Oh!" Suddenly Baekhyun laughed. "This is so nice - Hunnie! "

Jongdae frowned. He really can't see what is _so nice_. "Baekhyun! What are you talking about?", Jongdae is all but not patient. And he thinks, they can't reproach him.

"I'm talking about Minseok being in heat", explained Baekhyun. 

"Heat?", repeated Jongdae. "Didn't you said a few weeks, that he is it already?"

"Yes we did", answered now Sehun, Baekhyun must have activated the speakers. "But everyone is a little bit different. But if Minseok is..."

"Just enjoy!", Baekhyun courted Sehun off. "By the way are you bottom or... Ah, forget it. Of course you're."

"Byun Baekhyun!", Jongdae whined. "Please don't..."

"Everything is okay Jongdae. You don't need to worry or call the ambulance. Just stay with Hyung and show him and tell that you love him with cuddles and everything else. And that you wouldn't leave him. You can do it, right?"

"Of course", Jongdae nodded in agreement. 

"Good. Say Hyung we love him too. See you!", and with that Sehun ended the call.

"Minseok?", Jongdae asked him, when he was back in the bedroom, where he had brought Minseok before he did the Call. "Minseok, my Love - are you okay?"

"Dae...", Minseok sighed. Then he sits up. "What the he'll happend? My head is killing me!"

"You blacked out after we...", Jongdae gulped. "after we were together." Jongdae sighed. "You know what I mean. Do you want pain killers?"

Minseok shakes his head. "I want you. You're my best pain killers", Minseok who is still nude from before climbed on Jongdae's lap. "I don't like these sweatpants."

"They yours", Jongdae replied and kissed him. 

"I know. But now they really annoying. Don't you think so too?", Minseok wants to know. 

Uh-Oh. "Yes, of course, Love", Jongdae promised. "But since you sit on me it's not easy to put them off."

"Well, we can change that", latest after three seconds Minseok jumped Jongdae's lap. "But if you want to, you can sit on me."

Jongdae who is now again nude like his boyfriend, got goosebumps. Alone while thinking about it.Then he leans in too kiss him. "Everything you want, Love."

Minseok smiled at his boyfriend, his smile is like the sun. "I love you too, my grogerous mate."

"Good", Jongdae mirrored his smile. Again he kissed him. "I like this, since I love you too", he deepened the kiss. "Now, can I go for a ride?"

Minseok nodded enthusiastically. Then he grinned and reached for Jongdae's wrist. "I can't wait"

Not only a minute later it's Jongdae who sits on Minseok, panting. His hands all over the latter. Just like Minseok's hands are on him. And Jongdae thinks that riding Minseok makes everything a lot more intense than before. 

"God's", Jongdae whined after he bounced a few times on Minseok's cock. "You're...", he can't end his sentence, because Minseok had found Jongdae's sweet point. 

"Your voice is so beautiful", Minseok complimented Jongdae, who isn't able to speak.

The only what Jongdae can manage is to scream out his lovers name, when he bounced again on him, while Minseok pushed with moving is hips up again and again in Jongdae.

Minseok mounts now too. His rhythm fastened, while his hands are on Jongdae's fully aroused cock to pump him.

"Fuck...", Jongdae moaned. "Fuck..."

"I do it, Dae!", Minseok agreed. "I do fucking you!" And pants while Jongdae bounced a last time on him and the latter came to his climax with a scream of Minseok's name and painting him with his white pleasure. 

Minseok's moves became a bit more harder and irregular while he hitted Jongdae's prostate on point again a few times more.

Then Jongdae can feel something different inside him. It's a bit hurting, like something is swelling inside him. "What?", he asked surprised, since he never felt this before. 

Minseok smiled at his boyfriend, gladly - but especially proud, when he came in Jongdae, to fill him until the brim and he bites in his boyfriend's shoulder to claim him. "Do you like it?", he wants to know. "Do you like me knotting you?"

Jongdae who still felt the pressure in him, what makes him aroused again, nodded. "So good", he answered panting. He isn't even a bit wondering if he comes a second time in Minseok's hands. 


	52. Relax (Smut)

After the fourth round with Jongdae, Minseok is very thankful to be here with him and not anywhere else . Because Jongdae has a very loud voice, even when Jongdae isn't able to speak - he is still able to scream Minseok's name. Not that Minseok would complain. He is only amazed and full of proud. So much, that he can't explain it. 

"Minseok, I don't want be rude to you but it's okay for you to give my ass a short break?", Jongdae asked. "But if you want some cuddles or maybe me to ..."

Minseok didn't let Jongdae finish his words. Not with words - but with kissing Jongdae. He smiled as he noticed that the latter pants again in their kiss. And that Jongdae is aroused again. Minseok grinned. His boyfriend really amazing. Especially since he not only need to see or hear Jongdae. But he can feel and sniff his mate. It's a clear electric scent, what Jongdae is wearing. Even if his mate most probably didn't know it. 

"Love you, my Love", Minseok whispered against Jongdae's lips. "So much."

"What a coincidence - me too", Jongdae smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him again. 

Minseok didn't hesitated a second to reply the kiss. Then he is again on top of his mate. And Minseok grinned if he noticed, that Jongdae's scent became a bit more tensed. 

"Min...", Jongdae pants. "Didn't we said we give my ass a short break?"

"I never had agreed to it", Minseok rememberd Jongdae. 

Jongdae gasped. "But Min!" And he can't help to moun when Minseok's hands wandering down on his now full aroused cock.

"I'm yours. Only ever yours", said Minseok and beginned to move his hands. It doesn't take a long time until Jongdae came.

"Get off me", Jongdae said a few minutes later. After he can breath normal. 

Minseok frowned. Did he do something wrong? Didn't Jongdae like it? But he came and...

"Hey, Love?", Jongdae asked. "Get off me okay? I want to help you too. And if you are on me like this it's difficult."

Minseok blinked a few times. "Oh", he said., if he finally understand. "You don't need to."

"I know", Jongdae nodded. "But I want to help you. You're doing the only work. So I want you to relax too."

Minseok stared in disbelief at his boyfriend, his mate. Jongdae had done this before and Minseok definitely felt not comfortable now with his aching cock. But...

"Min...", Jongdae whines. "Don't you want me to do it to you?"

Minseok gets up within the next few seconds. How can Jongdae believe that he didn't want this? It's the contrary. He can hear Jongdae laugh. And his mate definitely had the most beautiful, he ever heard.

"So you want to relax?", Jongdae asked him after he climbed out of the bed. Without any shame he looked at Minseok's hardened cock. "This looked seriously uncomfortable, Love."

"It is", Minseok had to admit. "But you... Oh god!", he can't suppress a scream, if Jongdae is kneeling in front of him and puts his lips around his cock. Minseok can feel his mate smirk. And then Jongdae begins to move his head. 

Minseok mouns. He felt like he had entered a different universe. Why had he wait so long to let Jongdae do it again? It's such a nice feeling. He can't hold back to push a bit deeper in Jongdae's mouth. It's perfect. He is perfect, his mate. Minseok sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure. 

"You're doing so great", he complimented Jongdae. "You're the best with it!", again he pushed in Jongdae's mouth. "Only ever yours, Dae. I truly mean it."

Minseok can again feel Jongdae smiling. And if Minseok looked down full of proud and love like never before, he can see a tear on Jongdae's cheeks.

"I'm sorry did I pushed to hard?", Minseok immediately felt bad. "I never had the intention to hurt you, Dae", he apologised. He want to say more but can't, since he came to his climax in Jongdae's mouth. And when he saw Jongdae swallowed all of it, Minseok thought his heart might be explode in love to him.


	53. Wolf, Tiger & Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> The plot need to go on, so here we are. A bit fluffy romance for you.

"Did I do something wrong?", Jongdae heard Minseok asking, after they lying on the bed side by side to each other. "You have cried."

"You didn't do anything wrong", Jongdae cuddled closer to Minseok and kissed him tenderly on his lips. "It's only me. Me and my stupid human feelings."

Minseok snorted. "Never again call the love of my life stupid and... Why are you again crying?" He tenderly caressed Jongdae's cheeks and kissed him where his boyfriend's tears are falling. They're salty but Minseok really didn't mind. "Please don't cry. If you're crying I will too. And I still don't understand why you like this."

Jongdae smiled at his boyfriend. "It's all about you. Every time, it's you. And it ever will be you, my Love. I will always follow you. Always love you. I will never ever leave you."

For a few Minutes Minseok doesn't know what to say. Then he leans in to kiss Jongdae deep. He only break the kiss if they are in the need for air. "One thing You should know: The lion and the tiger may be more powerful, but the wolf does not perform in the circus."

"And you have to know, that I don't wanna go in a circus", Jongdae replied without any hesitation. "It's way better to have my personal wild beast", he grinned. "And that in a lot of ways."

"You definetely have your wild beast", Minseok agreed. "And it might not be tamed but it adores you a lot."

"Me too", Jongdae answered and interwined his fingers with Minseok's. "Now let's sleep."

If Minseok awakes the next morning he can't help to smile. His fingers are still intertwined with Jongdae's and the latter is cuddling at his chest. Minseok can feel him breath against his shoulder. Minseok kissed Jongdae tenderly on his forehead. 

"Do we need to get up?", Jongdae mumbled more sleepy than awake. "Did something happend?"

"No, don't worry", Minseok answered and kissed him again. "I just can't sleep anymore. But since I love watching you it's okay."

"Sounds so creepy", Jongdae muttered half asleep. "You can be so glad that..."

Minseok didn't get what Jongdae is talking about, the latter never ended is sentence because he is sleeping again. But Minseok knows, he can be glad. No one needs to say it. He really is glad. And thankful. But especially he's in love with Jongdae so much. All the problems, which are there aren't important as long as he is with his mate. 

"Min...", only when Minseok awakes when he heard Jongdae's whines, he noticed that he must have been more sleepy than he thought too. 

"What is, Love?", Minseok sits up. He can't exactly explain it, but he thinks the sound in Jongdae's voice is weird. And that worried him. But before he can ask him what happend Jongdae speaks again.

"I love you", Jongdae said and snuggled closer in Minseok's arms. "I love you so much, Min."

Of course it's not the first time when Jongdae told him his love to him. Jongdae named him "Love" nearly as much often, like Minseok him but this three words "I love you" haven't fall that often between them both. Maybe it's because they know that this is a very meaningful sentence, and if they use it to often it may come less meaningful than it is. But Minseok knows it. Jongdae shows him his love in the little details, if they talk, if they cuddle, if they sleep - and even if Minseok isn't human but a wolf. And especially the last one is the most important to Minseok. And he still thinks, that must be a dream. How can a boy like Jongdae, so beautiful, so nice and lovely be in love with him? Him a scary, dangerous and sometimes panicked and not human? Minseok still can't understand. But if he knows anything, then, that he is in love too with Jongdae. And every day he even falls harder in love to Jongdae than before.

"Love you too", Minseok whispered. "Only ever you", he kissed him. And now it's not rushed, not with only lust. It never was only with lust, even if it maybe seemd sometimes like that. But now his kisses are tender, patient and every kiss he draped on Jongdae's skin screams "I love you" and Minseok knows Jongdae can hear it, can feel it. Can feel, that Minseok is not casual saying "only ever you" but he is meaning it with his whole heart. And he ever will. 

"Minseok...", Jongdae gasped if Minseok kicked the blankets away, and pulled him close so that Jongdae sits practically on Minseok's lap. And neither of them is wearing anything. Then Jongdae grinned. "Is my wild beast hungry?"

Minseok shakes his head. "No, not the wild beast but the man who loves you", he kissed him tenderly on his lips. And then he makes love to Jongdae. 

Minseok is very proud to say, that Jongdae looked after it again tired but so happy in his arms.

Even if Minseok like it a lot to wreck and tease Jongdae. But now is not the right time - maybe later. 


	54. Date Rules

"Minnie", Jongdae said when he awakes for the second time in this Morning and again in his boyfriend's arms. "Do you know? We never had a Date."

Minseok blinked a few times, still too tired. Jongdae is right, he realised after a few minutes. Okay, they went last night in a club but it was together with Baekhyun and Sehun. Not to mention that everything escalated quickly. But... "I would love it a lot to have a Date with you."

Jongdae nodded. "Me too", he answered without any hesitation. "Only you and me." 

"Candle light Dinner, Romantic Music ...", Minseok enthused and kissed him. "Shall we?"

"Do you ask me seriously if I want to go with you on a Date while you're lying nude beside me?", Jongdae asked him. "Not to talk about what happened yesterday night."

Minseok rolled with his eyes. "Shall we?", he wants to know again. "Do you want to go on a Date with me?" He didn't know why but suddenly he was very nervous. It was not the first time he had asked someone for a Date. But the first time when he asked Jongdae. His boyfriend. His true Mate. And he was very sure that he knew the answer to his question. But what's if Jongdae decided not to...

"Kim Minseok", Jongdae said in exactly this Moment with a voice, which brings goosebumps to Minseok. "Besides that you should learn how to ask for Dates..."

"Sorry", Minseok grimaced. 

"You should know, that I really would love it a lot to go out for a Date with you", now it's Jongdae who kissed Minseok tenderly on his lips. 

"Seriously?", Minseok looked at his boyfriend. "You're not kidding me? I mean if you are ....Umph!" , he wants to say more but can't.

Jongdae pressed his lips again on his. 

Minseok grinned in the kiss. "I think I like your way to answer me a lot", he decided then. "No scratch that. I really love it. I love you", his grin becomes bigger when he noticed Jongdae's hands on his ass.

"What a coincidence. I think I love you too", Jongdae grinned widely over his whole face. Then he looked at Minseok "and I would like it a lot to show you, but I hope you forgive me that I'm a bit sore."

"Oh. Sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you", Minseok apologised immediately. "Why didn't you said anything?"

"I was to much carried away of you", Jongdae said. "But if you help me today then everything is fine", winked. "And since it was you, who made me feel like this you have to live with the consequences." 

"I think that's fair" , Minseok agreed. "But maybe can I..." , he bends over Jongdae and whispered something in his boyfriend's ear.

Not one second later Jongdae's whole face is red like a tomato. "Minnie", he coughed in a full embarrasment mode. "No, you can't. Didn't you saw any dramas or movie? Did you ever go on a date once?"

"Did you?", Minseok asked back with big eyes.

"Not the point. Besides, you need to know that there are date rules", Jongdae explained and had to admit to himself, that Minseok is very cute with his still wide kitty like eyes. Who would believe Minseok is a Wolf and not a cute lovely cat?

"Rules for dates? Are you serious?", Minseok wants to know.

Jongdae nodded.

"Of course you are", Minseok sighed. "Okay, then go on."

"First, no sex before the third date, and no jacking off", Jongdae beginned, what brings his boyfriend to a very amused laugh and a muttered "to late Love". "Second, you're lucky if I decide to kiss you after our first date."

"Ha! As you even could bear with not kissing me the whole day!", Minseok pointed out. "Or do you seriously think you can?"

"Again not the point", Jongdae rolled with his eyes.

"You know I'm right", Minseok winked at him in a lot too much sexy way. "But since you seem to like it I play with your rules. After all I like to be challenged too. And this is definetely a challenge. But don't complain later."

"Huh?", Jongdae blinked irritated. That was a more easier than he thought it would be. He looked after Minseok, who climbed out of his bed, to pick up his underwear and then to disappear in the bathroom. He doesen't know why but he can't help to feel suspicious.

"Baekhyun, Sehun", Minseok whispered in his phone after he called the last one and closed the door to the bathroom and locked it safe behind himself. And then maybe he freaked out. A little bit. Or maybe a bit more after it hit him what he had talked about with Jongdae and his self confidence and coolness broked. "You need to help me!"

"Hyung...", Sehun whined, when he picked the call up. "What happend? Did you messed up with Jongdae?"

"Probaly", comes from the background Baekhyun's voice. "If not he wouldn't call us for help. What shit have you done?"

"Yah! I would never mess up with him!", Minseok complained immadiately. "But..."

"I knew there is a but!", Baekhyun pointed out, interrupting him. "So what happend?"

Minseok cleared his throat. "God this is so embarrasing...", he muttered at himself. "I feel like a girl, in her period."

"Hyung!"

"Okay, okay", Minseok sighed. "I asked him out for a date and..."

"You _what?!", _Baekhyun's shriek and suddenly very shrill voice is so loud that Minseok feared that Jongdae could have heard him. "This is fucking great! But wait... Oh god, if I'm right this is your first! You will be so screwed!"

Minseok sighed again. "Tell me something I don't know."


	55. Cats&Wolves&Boyfriends

Minseok seriously thought, that he had never sawn Tan looking so full of judgement, like she is now looking at him. At least if the last when he was a wolf doesn't count. But even if it does, Tan looked accusingly at him. And Minseok doesen't like it. Maybe it's a good idea to spoil her with a bit fish. For the best with thuna, the must be in the cupboard some, if he remebered correctly.

"Okay, little Princess", Minseok beginned after he sighed shortly. "Listen, I'm sorry. I truely I am, I promise, no I swear! I never planed to annoy you. So please forgive me, alright?" He opened the cupboard. _Yep, there is a little can tuna._ "I will never do it again."

"You will never do what again?", Jongdae asked, who entered now the kitchen too.

"Never make Tan uncomfortable again", Minseok answered. "She's a bit jealous, you know?"

"Jealous?", Jongdae frowned. "What are you talking about? She's a cat. How can she be jealous? And beside that why should she..."

Minseok shakes his head. "You don't understand it, Dae. You can't. Because you're only human and ..."

Minseok interupted himself and bit his lips, if he noticed what he was saying. Both, Jongdae and he, knew it's only the truth and it's not a secret. And of course it's not a reproach. But it's true too, that Jongdae never will be able to feel all the scents and feelings, wich surrounded Tan. Or any other person. Minseok sighed again. _Why must all of this be so complicated? Why can't it be easy? Why can't I be normal? And why of all things, that happend can't I..._

His thoughts became interrupted again, now of a meow. _Maybe it's a good Idea to fastly feed her with the fish. _Minseok really don't want to test her patience too much.

"Do you seriously not want to kiss me today?", Minseok wanted to know from Jongdae after Tan is finally feeded and happy again. He raised up a eyebrow at his boyfriend and mate. "Are you sure?"

Jongdae whined. "Minnie... Please let me try _to pretend_, that I can do this."

Minseok laughed. "So you do admit that we after the date do some..."

"Ah!", Jongdae cried frustrated.

Minseok laughed. "You notice, that we are pretty late for your little rules?", he takes Jongdae's wrist and pulled him close. "Or do you not want me to do it?", he whispered in his ear. "But I have a few ideas for us, you and me, and I'm pretty sure that you would like it a lot."

Jongdae moaned.

"That's right my beautiful prince, my Dae", Minseok took his arms around his mate's waist to attract him even more. Then he beginned to kiss Jongdae. First, his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips. If he started to suck hickeys on Jongdae's throat, it doesen't take a long until Jongdae falls apart in Minseok's arms. _So I got what I want - at least for now. _Minseok smiled at himself and carried his boyfriend to the couch, so that he can get some sleep. Even if it is only 10am. And while Jongdae was sleeping, Minseok beginned to do some preparations.

****

Jongdae woke up then he felt some tender lips kissing his own. He didn't need to open his eyes, to know who it is. "Min", he smiled and couldn't supress a giggle. And finally opend his eyes. Only to look in the amused one of his boyfriend.

"Good Morning, princess", Minseok welcomed him. "It's time to end your beauty sleep and to get ready."

Jongdae yawned. "To get ready? For what?"

Minseok chuckled. "For our date", he remembered him and winked at Jongdae. "I have plans with you. With us."

"So you want to go through this whole date thing?", Jongdae asked. "What do we do?"

"That's gonna be the surprise", Minseok winked again at him. Now flirty.

Jongdae got the idea, that this day will become to be very eventful. And most probaly in a lot of different ways. But who is he to complain about it? He never would do something like this. Because why shouldn't he? And at least he is very curious about Minseok's Surprise. And if he is convinced in anything, then that he's sure that Minseok will be kill him with that surprise. But kill in the good way. "Kiss me again, Min", Jongdae muttered.

Minseok grinned. "You know, you're breaking your own rules, right Love?", he teased Jongdae.

"Forget this stupid rules", Jongdae climbed up on Minseok lap. "Just kiss me."

Of course Minseok did like he's told to without any hesitation. After a few minutes, when they both are out of breath, he broke the kiss. "I don't know if I can stop, if we continue like this", he muttered with a raspy voice. "And if I can't stop I can't do what I planned for you. But it wouldn't be too bad if you couldn't get your surprise right Love?"

Now Jongdae was really curious what his boyfriend had planned.


	56. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY: I'm back! After 4 Months.  
Even if it got out of control again... Maybe. But just a little bit.  
I hope you enjoy reading :D

"You can _drive_?", Jongdae stared with big eyes at his boyfriend. His unbelievable hot boyfriend - and his boyfriend with whom he had now a date. Even if he still couldn't explain himself how he got so lucky.

"Yes, I can. Even if I don't drive that often. But if you want I show you my driving license", Minseok winked at him. "So you don't need to worry". Minseok kissed Jongdae short on his lips. "So please take a seat, Dae."

Jongdae did as his boyfriend said. "Where are we going?", he asked him. "Or do you not plan to let me know?"

Minseok grinned. "The second one. It's a surprise", he replied. "I know you're not the most patient person on earth..."

"Hey!", Jongdae protested. "I can be patient if I really want!"

"But it's gonna be a surprise", Minseok ended the sentence. "The first surprise for tonight", he added after a short hesitate. And now give me your hand."

Jongdae giggled like a child but did as he was told. 

It's indeed a surprise. But to be honest - who wouldn't be surprised to hear to have a date in this only God knows how high building. Jongdae definitely is. And he's sure it's written all over his face. 

"You know that you mustn't bring me to such a fancy place, right?", he said. "Some small bar, even McDonald's would have been enough. As long as you're with me it's okay."

Minseok smirked at his boyfriend. "Since it's our first date it should be not okay but perfect. So please let me spoil you for now. If you insist about it , we can visit McDonald's the next date. " He kissed Jongdae. "Now come with me"

"Okay, but I seriously hope that's all of your surprise", Jongdae said after he replied the kiss, still not knowing what to think.

Minseok grinned. "Nope. It's the first - but not the only one. But you trust me, right?"

"Yes, of course I do", Jongdae answered prompt.

"Good, then come with me. There is so much I need to show you!", Minseok took Jongdae's wrist and leaded ihm into the building.

After they reach with the ellevator the 53th floor, the highest level of the building, and a short making out - because Minseok is Jongdae's weakness, the next surprise hits him immadiatley again. And this time the surprise is a wonderful romantic view out of the window of Seoul at night. Besides there is a table set for two persons, with lighted candles, the tablecloth are looking as they are made of velvet. In the background subtly playing music, classic music to be to exact. All of that is bringing Jongdae goosebumps and for more than a moment he couldn't say any other thing than

"Min.. I... I love you", he stuttered a bit. But that was the last he cared about.

"I love you too, my perfect love", Minseok smiled and kissed him. "So much. I don't know if you will ever understand."

"I think I have slight idea about it, thank you", Jongdae replied his kiss, while he pulls Minseok closer. "You didn't had to do this. And I really hope that this is the last suprise - otherwise I might have an heart attack of all of this."

"Let's hope that you haven't one. But if you would I volunteer to revive you", Minseok promised, suddenly serious. "If I need to, I gladly give my life away for you."

"Well, that's not the best idea - because without you I would be nothing", Jongdae said without thinking twice and speaking out of his heart.

"I would be without you nothing too", Minseok agreed. "Now let's sit down", kissed him again and then leads Jongdae to the table.

***

Minseok don't know how ‐ but time flies fast and now after they had eaten Jongdae sits in his lap. And Minseok held his arms around his boyfriend's tiny waist to pull him as close as possible. Sharing sweet kisses and some wet, feeling Jongdae's hands on his own shoulders. The smell of Jongdae teased Minseok in his nose, so nice. And against all what Jongdae had said in the morning ‐ he definitely smelled excited aroused. But since it made Minseok a bit dizzy they need to slow down. Otherwise he would be able to think reasonable and that wouldn't be good because...

"Dae...", he mourned if he felt Jongdae kiss along his jawline. And he truly loves it. But... "Can you please... stop for a second?"

Jongdae blinked irritated. "Did I do something wrong?"

Minseok smiled. "No. You're perfect. It's just ... If we continue like this I can't hold me back any longer. "

Jongdae grinned. "That's not so bad. I definitely wouldn't complain." He winked at him. 

Minseok chuckled. "I know, my Love. And we can do all you want - but first let me give you something."

"Oh... Okay", Jongdae agreed. "Is it you're last surprise?"

Minseok nodded. "Yes." He didn't know why but suddenly he felt so nervous. "Kim Jongdae, my love, my mate and soulmate. I have something for you." He reached for his pocket and pulled a little small black colored box out of it. 

Jongdae blinked rapidly. "Am I allowed to open it?", he asked. And then realized how dumb this question was. But there are so much feelings that he couldn't sort anything. 

"Of course", Minseok chuckled again. "It's for you."

"Okay", Jongdae took a deep breath. Then he opened carefully the box. Only to find a small silver ring. With a writing inside which said: "With you forever."

"I know we only know each other since a few months. And this is our first date but ...", Minseok couldn't end his sentence. 

"No. It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you", Jongdae felt his eyes tearing up. "With you forever."

"With you forever", Minseok smiled, kissed his tears away and put the ring on Jongdae's finger. "With you I can do everything."


	57. Together

"Minnie?", Jongdae whispered against his lips, still sitting in Minseok's lap.

Minseok smiled. He knew that from now everything will be very chaotic. So he want's to be with Jongdae, his love for his life, a bit longer. And especially for this night he want to at least pretend, that his life is easy. That there is nothing about he had to fear. Only of this night, he wanted to be a bit of a naive fool. So much more people were like this, so why couldn't he? Life had to be fair sometimes.

"Minnie?", Jongdae repeated again. "Hey? Are you dreaming?", he pecked lightly one of Minseok's cheeks.

"Maybe I am", Minseok agreed still smiling. "To stay forever with you was my dream. And you said you are. So ...", he pulled Jongdae closer and interupted himself as he kissed him.

Jongdae giggled in his arms and didn't hesitate to repeat the kiss. "I could stay with you like this the whole night. Every night."

"You will", Minseok said, and his heart was beating as fast as ever when he was with Jongdae. And he's sure that the butterflies in his stomach would never fade away but only get more and more. Especially now, that Jongdae agreed to be with him. To be with him forever. Minseok still couldn't believe it. To be sure, he took Jongdae's hand again and looked at the small silver ring on Jongdae's finger. "It's not that I didn't want a diamond ring buy for you", he began. "If you want, I can do that too."

"No", Jongdae shook his hand. "Like I said. It's perfect. Just as perfect as you are, my Love." He got off of Minseok's lap. "I just wished I could give you something simliar too."

"You don't need to", Minseok looked at him. "You're enaugh for me. More than enaugh."

"That's so cheesy of you, Min my Love. But nevertheless I will think about it", he winked at him. Then he frowned. "So what're we exactly now?", he hesistated short.

"Dae... Kim Jongdae", Minseok sighed. "I bought you a ring. I said, that I want to be forever with you. Repeatedly. What do you think we are?", he asked and short there is again a bit of fear in him. "Or do I need to get on my knees and ask you again?"

"Oh my god...", Jongdae, who only realized now what Minseok was talking about, stared at him. "When you said you want to be with me forever, you meant...", finally his voice broke. And he couldn't nothing more do than cry.

"Shhh, Love", Minseok stood up too, only to gently wipe Jongdae's tears on his face away. "Are you so shocked, to be with me? It's that terrible?"

"_You're _terrible", Jongdae laughed between a few more tears, wich disappeared again under Minseok's fingers. "And I hope, that you know that Sehun and Baekhyun are going to beat you up for doing a proposal to me without them here. And especially for doing some on our first date." He grinned over his whole face. "To be honest, I still can't believe it too."

"If you stay with me, when I tell them about it - I think I can survive it", Minseok replied with a smile. Besides that, he knew that it's technically not possible that Baekhyun as a omega might beat him up. Okay, Sehun as a follow alpha maybe. But Baekhyun defintely not. But he knew too, that a real beat wasn't what Jongdae was referring to.

"Ah, so that I get beaten up too?", Jongdae winked playful at Minseok. "I don't know. But if you kiss me some times more, you can convince me - maybe."

Of course Minseok doesn't need to be told twice.

***

When Jongdae woke up in the next morning, it's because of a very nice smell of coffee what brought him in the next few seconds to smile. Still a bit tired he sat up in the bed and his smile only grew when he saw Minseok who offered him a cup coffee, wich Jongdae took immadiatley in his hands with a very happy "thank you". Than he grinned. "If to be with you means breakfast in bed, than I'm very happy that I said yes."

Minseok sat beside him. "I just remembered what happend the last time, when you hadn't coffee here. And how should I say this - you whining is ...."

"Cute?", Jongdae suggested.

"Annoyingly cute", Minseok teased him. "I don't know if my heart is ready for it today."

"What the heck is annoyingly cute?", Jongdae asked. "But you can be happy, for now I decided to take it as a compliment."

"Thanks, Love", Minseok smiled now too. "And get up now, there's a lot to do today."

"Oh, yes. There's defintely a lot I want to do with you", Jongdae winked at him. "If you know what I mean."

"Yep", Minseok agreed. "But I'm sadly afraid, that we're talking about different things."

Jongdae frowned. "That doesn't sound so good", he said. "And defintely not like fun", he looked at Minseok. "What happend?"

Just in the Moment when Minseok wanted to answer to Jongdae's question, the doorbell rang and that not in a normal way but as a bell storm. Minseok sighed.

And Jongdae whined. "Do we have to open the door?", he wanted to know.

"If we don't open the door it doesn't matter", Minseok replied. "Sehun has a key to this house. So they coming in either way."

"Fine", Jongdae sighed. "But if the two are getting too annoying we kick them out, okay?"


	58. Manners

"Do you think that it's a good idea to visit them now?", Sehun asked Baekhyun. "Minseok said that he and Jongdae will have a date yesterday and..."

"Exactly. Their date was yesterday", Baekhyun nodded and pressed again the button of the bell. "And that means that we can get a update from them now."

"But ...", Sehun tried again, knowing that Baekhyun definitely wouldn't listen. 

"By the way, didn't you said that you have a key for Minseok's house?", Baekhyun wanted to know. "Maybe that's a good idea if you ..."

***

"Do you think that we're deaf?", was the first thing what Minseok said as a welcome, when he opened the door. And of course it was Baekhyun and Sehun. 

"Sorry Hyung", Sehun apologized instantly. "But it wasn't possible to stop him." 

"We can see that", Jongdae, who appeared behind Minseok, sighed. 

"Did we interrupt you in something between you two?", Baekhyun winked at them. 

Minseok felt a little urge to close the door again. He normally liked Baekhyun and Sehun, they're good friends to him but sometimes it was only annoying to be with them. Especially in the morning. Like now.

"Not that you need to know that, but you didn't" Minseok grumbled. And decided finally to let them in. "What do you want?"

"What I want?", Baekhyun repeated. "An update of course! Now let us in! I need to know everything!"

Minseok sighed again. "Do you seriously think I'm so bad in having dates with the Love of my Life?", he asked Baekhyun. 

"Do you want me to truthfully answer that?", Baekhyun replied. 

Minseok looked at Sehun. 

His best friend shrugged. "He isn't at all so wrong, Min."

"True", Jongdae joined in again. 

"Hey, why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be on my side, especially since you're my...", when Minseok noticed the curious looks of Baekhyun and Sehun he didn't end his sentence. 

"Are you so worried that Baekhyun will punch you?", Jongdae grinned. 

"Punch Minseok?", Baekhyun frowned. "Why should I do this? I would never. As you see: I'm well mannered."

Sehun snorted. "Yep. Of course."

Minseok muttered something under his breath, then he made a decision. "Fine. Come in."

***

"Okay... Let me get this right", Baekhyun said after Minseok told him everything about their Date night. "You", he pointed with his index finger to his boyfriend's best friend "you had the nerve to do a proposal to Jongdae, after just one date and you", he did the same to Jongdae "didn't say _anything _to us? Are you fucking stupid?! We need to know something like this!"

"At least he didn't punch you", Jongdae whispered to Minseok.

Minseok rolled with his eyes. "Yeah... Right."

"Baek, I'm sure they had more important to do, when they back than to tell us about", Sehun tried to ressure Baekhyun. With only small success.

"Okay", Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Since I'm a nice person, I give you both, especially you Kim Minseok, one chance again."

Minseok didn't knew why but suddenly he felt very nervous. "So?", he wanted to know. A few seconds later he wished he didn't had asked.

"I want to see Jongdae's ring!", Baekhyun commanded and narrowed his eyes.

"Min?", Jongdae asked and kissed his cheeks to bring Minseok back to reality from his suddenly freezed status. Then he hold his hand with the ring out to Baekhyun. "Here. Isn't it beautiful?"

Before Baekhyun could answer Minseok flinched.

"Sehun, did you sniff it too?", he wanted to know of his friend. Hoping, that it was just his imagine or something like a mirage.

Sehun nodded. "Yep. Stay here with Jongdae and Baekhyun. I go too look out and..."

In this second the door bell rang. Then there was a loud call.

"Kim Minseok! Loveliest Brother, you better open up and let me in! Or else I will camp before your house!", a voice of a young woman called out.

Minseok couldn't help to growl. Lovliest Brother - ha, as if! Maybe in her dreams.

"Kim Minseok! I may not have your key but you know me! I find ways to come in!", the voice threatened. "And I'm very sure, that you really really didn't want me to do that!"

"Min? Shouldn't we open?", Jongdae asked nervously. "It seems to be serious..."

Minseok cursed under his breath. "I don't want open up", he replied then. "But yes, we probaly should."

"KIM MINSEOK!!!"

Now all of them flinched.

Minseok growled again, then he takes a deep breath. "Dae, I hope you're ready to meet my sister - Seoyoung", he said. "As you can see by her worst manners and attitude, she's an alpha", he warned. He looked at Sehun. "Maybe it's better if I'm the one who opens the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as you can see: I'm back. These last days are so weird. Here in the state in Germany where I live EVERYONE isn't allowed to go out - besides to buy groceries and to visit doctors. I never expierenced something like this before. Some people here are saying things like "this is war" and then are people wich are only laughing about Corona Virus and doing "Corona Partys". I can't understand them. I hope you're safe and with good health in your countries. Please take good care of you. An new update of this story will be there most probaly latest tomorrow evening. 
> 
> See you soon :D


	59. Brother&Sister

"Minseok!", his sister smiled over her face. Nothing rembered to all what she said before. "Why are you so surprised that I'm here? I texted you", Seoyoung crossed her arms. "Or do you still ignore me after what happend?"

Minseok snorted. "I let you in, right?", he asked. "But why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?", Seoyoung wanted to know. A few moments she sniffed the air, like the wolf she was. "Are Baekyhun and Sehun here? And what is the third person? Is it your mate?"

"How ...", Minseok beginned but Seoyoung interupted him immadiatley.

"You remember your secretary Mrs. Park? She called our parents", Seoyoung explained. "But lucky for you, it was me and not mom or dad who received the call. Otherwise ...", she shook her head. "What ever. You know what I mean. And I want to meet your mate. Mrs. Park said that he's human. But that was a joke, right? You might be a bit ... let's say rebellious - but you would never..."

"Seoyoung", Minseok sighed. "Mrs. Park told you the truth. He's human." He took her by her wrist and pushed her to the livingroom. Then he looked at Jongdae who seemd to be a little unsure what to say. "This is my mate, Jongdae", he introduced. "Dae, Love. This is my sister, Seoyoung. Like I said before, please just ignore her bad manners. She doesn't know it better, right little sister."

"You little shit", Seoyoung hissed at Minseok. "You must be stupid. Mom and Dad will kill you. Especially Dad. Not to speak about the elder. He will ..."

"Sweet little sister", Minseok growled at put an arm around Jongdaes waist."That doesn't matters to me. And if you want to tell them ..."

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?", Seoyoung asked him. "But hey, at least he's a cute little human." She winked at him. "Well, maybe you can tarn him as a cat. Not that would be better than as it is."

Minseok's next growl was a bit louder than before.

Seoyoung looked anything but impressed. "Yeah... Okay. I understand", now it was she who rolled with her eyes. Then she finally looked at Sehun and Baekhyun. She frowned. "You're always with my brother, huh? Was this all your idea?"

"Seoyoung", Minseok beginned again. "If you only came to insult my mate and my friends you can leave this place now", he clarified. "So what are you doing here?"

"That's defintely something I want to know too", Sehun agreed. "Minseok is right. It can't only be because of your brothers mate. There must be something different."

"Ahh.. I see, you're as loyal as ever as always", Seoyoung snorted. "And your mate", she looked at Baekhyun. "This too mouthy omega. But now you're quiet, huh? Believe me, that's the better choice. Omega's should be quiet if the alphas are talking." She grinned now at Jongdae. "Good little human, you seem to know about that too."

"JUST TELL US WHAT YOU WANT!!"

***

Jongdae couldn't help, even if he knew that it wasn't probaly the best idea to scream at Minseok's sister - she was s short-tempered alpha wolf. And he was mostly sure that Seoyoung wouldn't care to try to hurt him. But that didn't matter to himself. Minseok seemd to be so tense around her. Jongdae hadn't any siblings, but he was sure, that family shouldn't be like that. Jongdae interwined his hands with Minseok's to show him, that he's with him. Even if he was sure, that Minseok knew about it.

"Okay, okay", Seoyoung grimaced. "You defintely would be a very great fiery cat."

"Kim Seoyoung", Minseok warned calm but Jongdae noticed that small tone in his voice, that told him that Minseok was only moments away from to scream at her.

"Yeah ...", Seoyoung let herself drop on the couch. "Oh, Tannie, hi - long time not see", he cooed when she saw the fluffy cat, wich gave her immadiatley a reproachfull look. Only to ignore her, get off the couch to go to Minseok and Jongdae.

Jongdae grinned about the loyalty of Minseok's cat. "Hi sweetie", he greeted the cat. "Later I give you some snacks, I promise", he said and wondered if Tan could understand. Especially when she began to rub her head at his leg and purred. But still...

"Seoyoung", Minseok said now and interupted Jongdae's thoughts like that.

"Please, promise me to not scream at me", Seoyoung asked him.

Minseok shrugged. "Maybe..."

"I think that must be enaugh", Seoyoung sighed. "Anyways - we have a meetimg tonight. And you need to come. And with you your mate. And of course Sehun. If not ...", she interupted herself. "Well, I think I doesn't need to explain. Ah, and by the way: Our parents will be there too." Seoyoung smiled. "And me", he stood up. "See you at 11pm in the city park." With that she left the house - and left all of them speechless.


	60. Clans

"Okay...", Jongdae began, even if he wasn't sure if everything was _okay_. "I just ask because I want to know if I'm right", he looked at Minseok. "But did your sister really said that your parents and the elder, who ever it is, are going to kill you because of me? And saying soon later that you need to come with me to their meeting? Or did I just imagined things?"

Minseok hesitated shortly. "That's a way to put it", he said then and sighed.

"Are you going - or better are _we _going?", Sehun wanted to know. "I mean, as much as I hate to say this, your sister is right. When we're there with Jongdae, it might get out of control. More than normal."

Jongdae could feel how Minseok's grip around his waist got stronger.

"We can call Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to come with us", Baekhyun suggested. "Or Suho. They're guardians. That means they're neutral, right?"

Sehun shook his head. "They're not exactly neutral. In the worst case they are standing loyal to Minseok. At least Kyungsoo and Chanyeol."

"Isn't it a good thing?", Jongdae asked him. "And you're sister might ..."

"No." Minseok interrupted Jongdae, before Sehun could answer. "Seoyoung would not. She can't risk to leave our parents behind, like I did. And I will not ask her for it. Never."

"You did nothing wrong, Minnie", Sehun said and Jongdae felt a bit jealous, because of the nickname. "You're one of the greatest wolfs, espcially alphas, I know. Kind, proud, friendly, helpful and ..."

"And deserving of all the love we can give", Jongdae cutted Sehun's words, maybe a bit more harsh than he wanted to be. He kissed Minseok tenderly on his lips. "You have nothing to worry about, love."

Minseok replied Jongdae's kiss without any hesistation. For a few moments there were only he and Jongdae. No one and nothing else. But when he heard how Sehun cleared his throat, he got catapulted back into reality.

"Hyung, I don't want disturbe you", Sehun said. "But we need to talk about the evening, you know this right? And I got another idea, who could help us", he smiled. "Do you remember G.D - we can call him."

"G.D ?", Jongdae frowned. "Ah, you're talking about Jiyong."

"Also, Jongdae needs a crash course about our clans.", Baekhyun added. "At least the most important ones, here in Seoul, if he comes with us. And that seemed do be the case."

***

Minseok looked at Baekhyun. The omega was right. Even if Minseok wasn't excited about to tell Jongdae about all of it. He never wanted, that Jongdae got in all of this. But if was now, it was now the case - Minseok had to inform him. At least about two or three things. And it was Jongdae's right to know. Especially now, that he had to come to one of these stupid meetings.

"You know you need, Hyung", Sehun agreed to Baekhyun.

"Yes", Minseok nodded. "Dae, if it's too much then ..."

"I like to learn more about you. Everyone of you", Jongdae said. "And after all I'm not fragile like glass."

Minseok kissed him on his hairline. "I still don't like it to talk about it. But I know it's better for you. Hopefully."

"Good", Jongdae replied. "But let's sit on the couch. It's more comfortable."

Minseok couldn't imagine that any of this would get them comfortable when they were on a nice couch. But he did'nt object against Jongdae and did as his boyfriend, no fiance, suggested. As the same as Sehun and Baekhyun. Even Tan, who was until now sitting beside Jongdae, followed them and then curled up on Minseok's lap. Sometimes Minseok wondered how much his cat could understand. A little smile ghosted over his face. He didn't knew why, but to have Tan on his lap, made him relax. Not completly but at least a bit. And of course, that Jongdae took his hand and interwined his fingers with Minseok's.

"You should now after all what happend, that I never leave you, Min", Jongdae said reassuringly and kissed him on his cheek.

"The same count's for Baekhyun and me, Hyung", agreed Sehun. "You don't need to do this all alone. We're here for you."

For a few moments Minseok felt like crying. But he didn't. At least now. But there was something in his mind, what kept saying that he most probaly will today. Minseok took a deep breath. "Thank you." Then he looked at Sehun. "Where should I begin?", he asked his friend.

"Most probaly with the pack, Hyung", Sehun suggested. "That's the most logical one, I think."

Minseok nodded. "Okay." Now he looked at Jongdae again.

The latter smiled. "I'm listening, love." He kissed their interwined fingers.

Minseok cleared his throut. "There in a wolf pack are alpha's, betas's and omega wolves", he began finally. "As you know, alpha wolf are mostly leaders and the dominant one's."

"That's something I defintely can say", Jongdae grinned over his whole face. Then he winked at Minseok.

Minseok bit on his lips, took a deep breath and tried to ignore his suddenly very proud inner wolf. "The beta's are a bit less dominant than alphas and tend to think more to think about everything and more with logical reasons. Alpha's on the opposite are doing often hasty decisions, the most at least, when they're thinking they can protect the ones they love and the one of their pack."

"Hasty and _dumb_ decisions", Baekhyun corrected him. "Right, Hunnie?"

Sehun rolled with his eyes. "I admit nothing."

"That's not even neccesary", Baekhyun replied.

"What ever", Minseok shrugged. "After alpha's and beta's, there are the omega's. They're made most of the population", he explained. "They tend to submission, but sometimes there are some like Baekhyun who have a bit more energy and confidence. But not enaugh to be a beta. And omega's are loyal. They will never leave their pack for a different one - like beta do it sometimes."

"Sometimes we do", Baekhyun remembered him. "But only when the alpha leader are crazy and not in their right mind. But Minseok is a great leader. And Sehun too. Their crazyness is something a person can handle."

"You two are leaders of the pack?", Jongdae stared at Minseok. "Seriously?"

"Only a small one. It's only we, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and since a few months ago Kris", Minseok explained.

"Kris?!", Jongdae was nearly screaming. "How?"

"Kris is a beta", Baekhyun said. "He came from a different pack, but he didn't tell us anything about it. But he knows very well, that if he will betray Minseok he will not survive." Baekhyun frowned. "Most probably is still shocked of the last time, when he got involved with angry Minseok. I still regret that I wasn't there. It must have been so nice."

"He was lucky that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were there", Minseok growld , only angry when he thought how Kris called him _pup_. "Without guardians he defintely had more to regret."

"Guardians are there to help the alphas avoid some _really dumb_ decisions", Baekhyun explained to Jongdae. "They're mostly betas and sometimes, but not often, omegas. I think you can say they're the brain of the pack. At least when the alpha thinks with some different body part. Or let his emotions over power him."

"But the leader of a pack doesn't need to be always a alpha", Sehun added. "There are some packs with beta as a leader."

Baekhyun snorted. "Okay, that's right but their only some, what means not much."

"And the elder? Who is this?", Jongdae asked.

"The elder is the alpha leader of whole south korea, something like that. His words count more than the word of a pack leader. He's an royal trueblood wolf."

"Trueblood wolf?", Jongdae frowned. "What means that?"

"Sometimes the blood of wolfs get mixed with different species like human for example. But the elder's bloodline is pure. Even if no one knows how he had managed. But in fact, since the elder is an trueblood , there's probably no one who is stronger than him." Minseok sighed.

Sehun shook his head. "There is. You." He looked at Jongdae. "Minseok's instincts and mind are more powerfull than every other alpha. The other alphas, including me, are something we call tamed. They're calmer. But if Hyung would let go anything he could beat anyone. Even the elder."


End file.
